Dawn of the Planet of the Apes: Heirs of a new Generation
by BeetZel
Summary: Six years after the events my story "Milo" the young generation of apes will need to learn who and what they are in this ever growing new world.
1. A new Beginning

**Hello all my readers both old and new. As I've promised I've continued with a sequel to my story "Milo" and for you new readers I highly suggest you read my first story first as you will not get what is going on or who many of the characters are. For the ones who have read my old story though I do hope you guys enjoy this one as it will be somewhat more lighthearted and it will dabble a bit in the fictional area... slightly. But anyways enjoy this sequel and please please PLEASE leave a comment if you like it or what your thoughts are on it. Thank You.**

* * *

><p>Sighing softly Blue-Eyes took in the scent of the newly fresh morning air and allowed it's sweet cold touch to caress into his dark fur. Its been many winters since the war with the humans had ended long ago. Lives were lost, humans and apes alike were hurt but from those pains and loss, hope blossomed within that darkness. Prejudice eyes were opened, showing that either species was capable of both good and evil deeds. Apes who had their differences was able to fight alongside with each other once more, against a bigger threat. Thus uniting all of the great apes which included the warrior-like chimpanzees, the kind and graceful bonobos, the patient yet strong gorillas, the wise creative orangutans, and the antagonistic yet kindhearted humans. Together they thwarted the violent humans that threatened all of them and in the end they all came to terms with one another. Since then, apes and humans alike had come to a peaceful agreement, arranged by Caesar and Malcolm who lead their respected kind in this new age. By working together they had settled the angry disputes between both man and apes, now both species see each other as kin.<p>

Blue-Eyes slowly opened his eyes and exhaled out a deep breath from within, creating a giant fog that rose slowly into the air. Reaching up to scratch at the scars across his right chest he watched the sun peeked over slightly from behind the mountains. It had been so long ago since the war had started for them and Blue-Eyes could remember it as if it were just yesterday as he traced the bullet wound down by his abdomen. Leaning back into the tree he was sitting on, Blue-Eyes closed his eyes once more allowing the sun's rays to warm him up within the cool chilly air of the morning. However his moment of peace was suddenly disrupted when an ape landed onto the giant branch that he was on. Blue-Eyes cracked an eye open and observed the young ape before him, looking around frantically as if he were searching for something. The other chimpanzee's green eyes darted here and there while he searched above the trees before he sighted Blue-Eyes and walked on over towards him. While the younger ape reached him Blue-Eyes grunted as the chimpanzee touched at his face, fur, hands and feet before taking a hold of his shoulders and was shook slightly. Being satisfied with what he had found the younger chimp turned around to take a look at the morning sun as well. Eyes narrowing, Blue-Eyes reached out with his right foot and gently pushed the ape off of the tree branch and watched as the ape fell merely a few inches onto the ground while letting out a yelp in the process.

"_What was that for?_" the young chimpanzee signed angrily as he glared back up at Blue-Eyes while hooting.

"_For ruining my morning,_" Blue-Eyes signed back while a smile slowly crept up on his face.

"_Blue-Eyes. Mean!_" the chimpanzee pouted as he crossed his arms and turned his head away.

Blue-Eyes let out a soft chuckle as he stepped down from the giant tree branch and stood next to his younger brother - Milo. "_Did not hurt. Quit whining,_" Blue-Eyes reassured the younger chimpanzee while rubbing the others head. Blue-Eyes let out a soft chuckle when Milo grunted and backed off a little ways from him, hand frantically smoothing out the ruffled hair. "_Why are you here?_" Blue-Eyes asked.

"_Came here to look for you,_" Milo signed with a frown causing Blue-Eyes to perk up his brow ridges. Milo meekly looked away from his older brother's stare, "_did not see you in your hut when I woke. Was scared, so I came to find you,_" he finished.

Blue-Eyes face soften as he walked on over to his little brother and pulled their foreheads together. "Do not be afraid... I will always be here for you... No matter what," Blue-Eyes spoke softly.

"I know... Because... You are... My big brother," Milo whispered back while closing his eyes whilst Blue-Eyes did the same. After his big brother had released his hold on him, Milo glanced back towards the ape village and turned to look at Blue-Eyes. "_You coming? Mother and father will wonder where we are and you know how father is._"

Blue-Eyes nodded once at his little brother and followed quietly as the younger chimpanzee let out a small cheerful hoot while leading the way. Glancing back at the horizon, Blue-Eyes gazed at the rising sun while a frown formed on his face. "_Today is the start of a new day and you shouldn't let old memories bring you down,_" Ash would say to him if he saw him frowning. "I won't," Blue-Eyes responded to the air as if his old friend was still there with him. Hearing Milo call for him, Blue-Eyes hooted back to the younger chimpanzee as he quickly followed by climbing up some nearby trees.

...

Within the forest of the Muir Woods erected a wall made out of giant logs that rose high into the sky and behind it, its inhabitants that lived within. Apes of all kinds were bustling within the colony, making their way from one spot to another, greeting each other as they pass on by. The leader of this colony of apes, Caesar joined by his mate, Cornelia, watched on from their perch at the center of it all. He smiled and greeted many of the apes that had stopped by, among this however he was a bit troubled when he had woke this morning. Upon getting up he had gone to go check on both of his sons, Blue-Eyes and Milo, to find them not within their chambers. Blue-Eyes had often gone off to be by himself quite a few times and now Milo was following him.

"_Don't worry so much, you are frowning,_" Cornelia signed, musing at Caesar's tense expression.

"_Can't help it,_" Caesar sighed as he looked at his mate, "_Blue-Eyes keeps going off by himself and now Milo is following him. They know it is dangerous out there, what if they both get hurt?_"

"_They won't. Blue-Eyes is there,_" Cornelia reassured her mate before a younger chimpanzee bounded up to them. "_Hello Cinder,_" Cornelia greeted.

"_Greetings auntie Cornelia, uncle Caesar,_" Cinder signed happily and gave Cornelia a hug. Cinder is the daughter of both Rocket and Ari, good friends of both Caesar and Cornelia who had stuck with them through thick and thin. The young chimpanzee smiled up at both the king and queen as her friends came up to her and started to drag her away. Quickly Cinder waved to her honorary aunt and uncle to which Cornelia waved back slowly while Caesar smiled.

...

Both Blue-Eyes and Milo entered the gates, stopping as a school of smaller apes made their way towards the teaching center. Blue-Eyes observed as Milo joyfully played with many of the young ones before ushering them off with a light push. "_You do enjoy playing with them don't you?_" Blue-Eyes signed.

"_What? I like the little ones, they are so much funner than you,_" Milo signed back while sticking his tongue out at his big brother. Suddenly he was drenched in cold water, causing him to scream out frantically. Turning around Milo saw Gregoire, a chimpanzee who held an empty bucket in one hand, and had his mouth wide open in panting laughter.

"_Milo, should learn to respect older brother. Morning Blue-Eyes,_" Gregoire signed to the sky-eyed chimp and Blue-eyes merely nodded back while Milo let out a yell and tackled him to the ground. The two wrestled with one another and before long, Gregoire was sitting on top of Milo while letting out a tired yawn as if their little scuffle was boring him. "Milo... done?" Gregoire asked lazily while picking at his ear to which the younger chimpanzee growled up at him. Getting off of Milo, Gregoire let out a small laugh as the younger chimpanzee shoved at him and sat on the ground, a frown plastered on his face. "_Awww don't be sad Milo, look. You got me wet too,_" Gregoire signed before he too was suddenly drenched in cold water, causing him to yelp in surprise. Turning around, Gregoire frowned as he saw two gorilla twins, Michael and Ndume who both had smirks plastered onto their faces.

"_Seems like Milo got water spilled on him,_" Ndume signed to his brother.

"_Also seems like Gregoire got water on himself too. It's a shame that such bad luck has befallen onto these two,_" Michael signed back while fist bumping with Ndume.

Both Milo and Gregoire looked at one another before both of their features darkened and a smile crept up on their lips. Before the two gorillas knew it, both Milo and Gregoire jumped at them and started to tickle the two. If the gorilla twins had a weakness it was due to the fact that the two were very ticklish and both Milo and Gregoire used it to their advantage.

Blue-Eyes sighed to himself "youngsters," he muttered before turning around to leave. "See you... Around... Milo," he spoke aloud while walking away.

"See... Big brother... Later!" Milo called back as the others threw themselves on top of him, forming a dog pile of bodies and limbs. After having a laugh with the others, Milo crawled out from under the pile and sat on the ground, turning his head as if he were searching for something. "_Where is Rain?_" he questioned.

"_You know how he is,_" Gregoire signed. "_He's almost like your big brother, Blue-Eyes. Runs off to be by himself, alone in the woods,_" Gregoire finished.

"_He's been doing that a lot lately. Something happened to him?_" Milo asked.

"_Don't know, he won't talk to us,_" Ndume signed.

"_Maybe he is having some trouble?_" Michael gestured to the others.

"_Ah, you guys worry too much. Rain is big ape, he's doing fine,_" Gregoire responded as he turn around and made his way towards the watering hole while the others followed. However while leading the small band, Gregoire's mouth turned down slowly into a frown, knowing well why their friend was not with them. He only hoped Rain did not do anything stupid.

...

Waking up with a tired grumble, Rocket let out a wide yawn, displaying his giant ivory canines before closing his mouth followed by a series of slow smacks. Turning over to look at his bedding, he noticed that his mate Ari had already left, leaving him alone within the hut. With a sigh the gray chimpanzee got up and made his way over towards the archway of his tree hut. Peering down Rocket jumped down and landed just outside of his daughter's hut and peered inside only to find it empty as well, smiling at the decorations that was displayed all over her walls, consisting of fruits and trinkets given to her by their fellow human friends. Turning to look at another hut, Rocket slowly approached it and used his right hand to uncover the cloth that lead into the room of his son, Rain. The room was also empty and Rocket pulled his head back slightly to gaze down at the village of apes. Hopping down a few steps, Rocket made his way over towards the watering hole and washed his face before throwing his head back to let out a deep breath. There was a sudden grip around his waist causing him to look down at the young ape who had her arms around him.

"_Good morning, father,_" Cinder signed happily as she greeted, letting out a small coo as Rocket bent down to kiss her on the head.

"_Where is your mother?_" Rocket asked.

"_She is getting ready to teach,_" Cinder responded.

"_And brother?_" Rocket questioned to which Cinder tilted her head at him.

"_I thought he was still asleep but when I went to go check on him, he was gone,_" Cinder answered, turning to hoot at her friends. "_Should I go find him for you?_" she asked.

"_Go, I will find him,_" Rocket reassured his daughter and gently pushed her off into the direction of her friends. Watching Cinder leave, Rocket sighed to himself as he turned around to look back at the ape village and made his way towards it. His son, Rain had been running off by himself as of late and it was confusing for the older chimpanzee. He could not figure out why his son would start to do this. Yes, Rain had been a troublesome ape when he was being brought up by both he and Ari but now the two could not control him. However while in the midst of his thoughts a fellow ape had bounded up to him and stopped in front of him while reaching his arm for permission. Stroking the others palm, Rocket awaited for the other ape to speak to him.

"_Maurice had informed me to come get you,_" the chimpanzee signed, "_he says your son is there again._"

Heaving out a tired sigh, Rocket thanked the other chimpanzee and followed him back to where Maurice was.

...

Nearby the teaching center within the ape village was also the healing hut, where all apes who were injured are welcomed. The head of that particular area was none other than the old orangutan - Maurice, who took it upon himself to help heal the sick and injured who stopped by. Of course he took it upon himself as well to meander on over to the teaching area so that he may pass on his knowledge to the younger generation of apes. While carefully adjusting the arm of a fellow orangutan, Maurice's beady green eyes sighted a familiar looking face that had entered into the hut. "_I'll be back soon,_" he signed to the fellow ape and slowly lumbered out of the small area. Upon approaching the other ape, Maurice's mouth slowly turned into a frown as he noticed the fierce gray colored eyes cautiously looking around. This youngster was known as Rain, a muscularly built bonobo, courtesy by being raised by one of the more powerful chimpanzees within the colony - Rocket. Upon seeing him approach the young ape turned his face away from him, as if in shame. "_You fight again?_" Maurice asked as he watched the youngster fidget from where he stood, only getting slight glances in return. Sighing, Maurice showed the much younger ape into a small room before telling him to stay so that he could tend to another first and left.

Before long, Maurice returned to the young bonobo and approached him, looking him over. The gray-eyed ape had a few cuts and scrapes on his cheeks, a bloody nose, some bruises but all in all he seemed to be doing fine. "Would you... Like to... Tell me?" Maurice asked as he used a damp cloth onto the others cheek, only getting a grimace and grunt in response as he dabbed at the wounds. Noticing that Rain was avoiding any kind of eye contact, Maurice decided to work quietly and waited for the younger ape to speak up or at least sign to him. He mostly knew why the youngster was like this, it's been slight but Maurice was beginning to see the change of mood that Rain was going through and to be honest, it made him worry. He's seen the scornful looks that the various apes would give to Rain and by now the young ape was starting to notice it as well. Ever since then the bonobo has been a regular here. As he was finishing up another muscle bound ape arrived, with gray almost hairless fur in the form of Rocket, who had a worried look plastered onto his face. Upon seeing Rocket, Maurice greeted his old friend by patting him on the shoulder and took a step back to allow both father and son to be with each other.

"_Thank you for getting me,_" Rocket thanked the orangutan to which Maurice responded with nod before he looked on over to his son - Rain. "_What happened to you?_" Rocket asked as he reached up to touch Rain's face only to see the younger ape jerk his head away from the touch with a defiant huff. Noticing the younger ape's glare towards the side Rocket tried to reach out for his son once more only to see him jerk away again, confusing him.

Suddenly the young bonobo got off of the trunk like bed that he was sitting on and stared directly into Rocket's eyes. From his spot on the side Maurice could see Rain's gray eyes, eyes that were full of pain and confusion, was searching for something. Before long Rain turned his head away from Rocket, made his way around the older chimpanzee and left the room in a grunt.

Rocket could only stand there as he watched his son leave the room and disappear from the doorway. What was all of that about? Why would his son suddenly stare into his eyes like that? After a moment, Rocket remembered that Maurice was still in the room and turned slowly to face him. "_He's been doing that a lot lately, I... I don't know whats going on with him,_" Rocket signed. "_He... He won't tell me anything._"

Maurice approached his old friend and patted him on the shoulder, "_Rain is going through a rough time right now,_" Maurice answered.

"_But what is it? I don't understand what is wrong?_" Rocket questioned.

Maurice stared sadly at his old friend who was truly oblivious to what was happening to his son. Then a thought occurred to him, "_maybe you should seek out Caesar. He's had a problem like this before, perhaps he can help?_" Maurice finished before giving Rocket a few good pats on the back.

Rocket thought for a moment and heaved out a tired sigh while dragging a hand down his face. Maybe he should go ask Caesar for advice, his old friend had to deal with something like this before and maybe it will bring some clarity to him as to why Rain was acting so... strange. With that in mind, Rocket turned towards the giant orangutan and thanked him once before he too decided to leave the healing hut. However before he could go out the doorway, Maurice's call stopped him once and he turned around to face the orangutan.

"_Wait for the right time and be patient,_" Maurice advised to the burly chimpanzee as he meandered on over.

Taking a step back, Rocket watched as the orangutan returned to his duties, leaving the gray chimpanzee to think of what his friend had meant by those words. Heaving out a sigh he decided that he needed to talk to Caesar and with that final thought he made his way out into the ape colony and towards to center tree.

...

Reaching the area from where his mother and father were, Blue-Eyes greeted them as he approached.

"_Mother, father,_" Blue-Eyes signed as he hugged his parents while giving his mother a gentle hug. "_Father?_" Blue-Eyes question, seeing the stern look on the older ape. In a blink of an eye though the older chimpanzee's face soften immensely while letting out a tired sigh.

"Come. Sit," Caesar said softly while indicating to a spot to his right.

Taking his place by his father's side, Blue-Eyes gazed down at the ape village.

"Blue-Eyes.." Caesar started, catching the attention of his eldest.

"Yes father?" Blue-Eyes responded, looking back.

Caesar shook his head slowly with a smile plastered on his face, "_nothing, I'm just glad you are home,_" he signed.

"_I will always come home,_" Blue-Eyes signed back with a sad smile to his face. Seeing his father nodding to him once, he returned his attention back to the bustling apes and saw a particular individual. Sky colored eyes were locked onto a young ape whose eyes were in the color of storm clouds and was making his way towards the watering hole. Blue-Eyes couldn't help but frown slightly as he noticed the way the ape had a slight limp to his form.

"_Something the matter?_" Cornelia signed, noticing the look on her son's face.

"_No, it's just... It's Rain,_" Blue-Eyes signed.

"_You worry for him?_" Cornelia asked her eldest, getting a nod in return.

"I am... Going to go... Get others... Ready," and with that said, Blue-Eyes walked off of the platform where they all sat, making a bee line towards the watering hole.

Cornelia watched as Blue-Eyes left their side and turned slowly to look at Caesar. "_Do you think he is starting to notice?_" Cornelia asked to which Caesar thought for a moment before nodding slowly.

"_Rocket should really tell him,_" Cornelia warned.

"_Yes he should but when he is ready and I don't think he is ready to yet,_" Caesar replied back standing up. He turned to look at his mate and brought their foreheads together.

"Be safe... And... watch over... Them," Cornelia whispered.

"I... Will... I promise," Caesar responded just as quietly.

...

Splashing some cold water onto his face, Rain heaved out a tired sigh as he closed his eyes and tilted his head up towards the sky. Slumping his shoulder slightly, Rain turned around and ran smack right into someone, quickly he growled and balled up his fists, readying himself for a fight if need be again. However standing in front of him was a confused older looking ape with scars that ran across his right torso, cheek and blue colored eyes staring back at him. Dropping his guard, Rain scratched the back of his head as he turned away slightly from the other in embarrassment.

"Hey," Blue-Eyes greeted quietly as he brought a finger right under the younger ape's chin and turned the others face towards him. Taking a good look at the bruises, Blue-Eyes couldn't help but let his mouth turn slowly into a frown. "Who... Did... This?" he asked.

"No... One," Rain grunted back, turning his head towards the side, avoiding Blue-Eyes' gaze.

"Rain," Blue-Eyes said quietly making the younger turn to face him. After a moment of looking at the younger bonobo, Blue-Eyes heaved a sigh and was about to ask the question again until he was suddenly disrupted by a band of goofballs.

"Rain!" a particularly loud voice erupted out in glee besides the two apes and suddenly the burly bonobo was rolling onto the ground with a happy looking chimpanzee. "_Where have you been?_" Milo signed as he panted in laughter.

Rain could only looked up into Milo's green hazel colored eyes and relaxed his body, "_around,_" he signed back while getting up.

"_Around? That's all you have to say? After not showing up this morning?_" Milo questioned before he caught wind of his brother within his peripheral, "_oh, hi Blue-Eyes,_" he greeted.

Blue-Eyes heaved out a sigh and turned to look up at the morning sky before turning back to look down at the youngsters, especially at Rain who was now being groomed by Milo whom was speaking and signing to the other ape about their earlier events. "_We will be heading out soon to go hunting, you all go get ready,_" Blue-Eyes signed to the youngsters in front of him to which they all stopped in what they were doing and stare up at him in bewilderment.

"_Really? We get to go this time?_" Gregoire signed frantically.

"_I see why not. You guys are old enough now,_" Blue-Eyes signed back watching four of the five apes hoot out happily. "But!" his voice rang out causing them to stop, "_you will only watch the hunts and after that we gather fruits,_" he finished, getting groans in response, making him smile.

...

Caesar looked around his troops of hunters and smiled at each and every one of them. In front of him were his two sons, to his side was Rocket and Andy and behind him stood Luca and Maurice. "_You sure you don't want to join us?_" Caesar signed to Maurice to which the orangutan let out a low chuckle.

"_You remembered what happened last time, so no. My place is here,_" the orangutan signed back to which Caesar nodded.

"Father... Can we go now!" Milo fidgeted excitedly getting a sigh out of Blue-Eyes.

"_Maybe this was a bad idea..._" Blue-Eyes started.

"No!" Milo squeaked as he turned around to face his father. "_I'll be good, I promise,_" he signed frantically before his eyes wandered and caught the sight of a particular chimpanzee whose name was Cinder. As both eyes met, Milo looked off into the distance, stood up proudly and puffed out his chest, looking ready for the hunt. Michael and Ndume gave each other a look while Gregoire couldn't help but chuckle slightly at his friend's sudden change in mood, leaving Rain to merely face palm himself.

Caesar however merely let out a small chuckle at his youngest and nodded his head once to his eldest. He then watched his son give one loud hoot, commanding the attention of all of the younger hunters and lead them out of the colony gates.

"_He's growing into a fine young adult ape,_" Andy signed as he watched Blue-Eyes lead the troop of youngsters.

"_Yes he is..._" Caesar signed back, "_your son as well,_" Caesar finished as he watched Gregoire bound along with the others as they followed Blue-Eyes.

Andy merely let out a small chuckle, "_still needs work though,_" he signed before he picked up his spear and lead the scouting party onward.

Rocket waited for Caesar and the others to ready themselves and as soon as his old friend grabbed his spear and approached they turned and left, followed by the rest of the hunting party. "_Caesar?_" Rocked signed as the walked alongside his old friend.

"_Yes?_" Caesar gestured back with a confused look on his face.

Rocket scratched the back of his head for a moment while they were making their way into the woods. Finally he turned back to look at Caesar, "_I need to ask you about something._"

...

Not far from the outskirts of the vast Muir Woods were a troop of apes that traveled slowly along the network of roads that branched towards it. These apes consisted of a few hundred or so chimps, bonobos, gorillas and orangutans alike, all traveling among each other. Leading these apes was a older looking chimpanzee who goes by the name of Pankun, keeping his fierce steady gaze upon his troops as well as the roads for any signs of danger. Trekking alongside him was his daughter - Xuě, a special particular chimpanzee whose fur was as lustrous and as white as snow that blanketed the mountains from afar. The older chimpanzee stopped momentarily when he noticed his daughter had stopped following the group, again, to do some sightseeing. "Xuě," he barked once to get her attention.

"Yes father?" the smaller female chimp responded, making her way quickly towards the bigger chimpanzee and gently hugged him.

"_How many times do I have to tell you? Stay close, it is dangerous out here,_" Pankun signed to his daughter while he wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him.

"_I am fine,_" Xuě protested as she backed away slightly from her over protective father and let out a small huff of air in annoyance. "_You always do this to me, I'm not going to get hurt,_" she signed sporadically at the older chimpanzee before rushing off pass him and back into the mass.

"_She's very much like her mother, don't you think?_" a chimpanzee signed as he made his way up to Pankun, letting out small pants of laughter.

"_Too much like her mother,_" Pankun signed back with a slight frown as he turned to gaze at his daughter before turning to face the other chimpanzee named Charlie.

"_I can see that,_" Charlie replied as he too eyed the white chimpanzee before he slowly turned to face Pankun, seeing the frown on his face and eyes deep in thought. "_You know it's not your fault,_" Charlie tried to console the older ape.

"_Yes it is, I trusted humans too much and see what happened. They turned their backs on us and set fire to the forest that we lived in. Now we have no home,_" Pankun signed with a huff.

"_You know that's not true, it was because of humans we still live,_" Charlie signed back getting an angry grunt from Pankun but he stood his ground. "_If it were not for Maria and other humans we would have been burned as well Pankun,_" Charlie reasoned.

Letting out a angry huff, Pankun shook his head, "_does not matter anymore, humans killed each other in that fire. Now it's just us and I must find everyone a new home, they are all counting on me,_" Pankun signed to which Charlie frowned slightly in return.

"Pankun... Should let... Others... Help," Charlie said quietly as he turned away from his friend and made his way back towards the apes and checked in on them.

Heaving out a sigh, Pankun brought a hand up over his head and dragged it down his face. He didn't mean to push his fellow ape friend away, it was just, a lot was on his mind. He had to find a suitable place for all of the apes to live in peace, away from the humans. Not only does it have to be safe but it should also prove to be abundant in resources as well and all the apes were looking up to him, putting all their hopes into him.

...

Her father irked her so much, what did he think she was? A baby still? She was almost an adult ape and she did no need her father pestering over her like a young-ling. Sighing to herself Xuě stopped by a patch of Baby Blue Eyes and gazed lightly down at them. She smiled down at the flowers and gently caress the cerulean petals before her eyes wandered back to the apes who had taken the time to rest by the edge of the forest. She noticed her father barking orders again and making his rounds around the apes. Letting out a grunt, Xuě turned her attention back to the flowers. Before long her eyes wandered upwards and she quietly listened as she stared at the forest. Cautiously taking a glance back at the apes Xuě wondered if she could venture into the forest for a bit without anyone noticing. Seeing that no one was paying any attention to her for once, she bolted right into the forest.

Before long Xuě lost herself within the forest. Looking around she noticed that the birds sang their songs and the air was nice and cool. It has been a while since she's been within a forest again and now it feels like she were just right at home with this new one. Her father was right, they were going to find a new home and this was it. Making her way deeper into the thicket Xuě stepped onto something and she let her green eyes fall downwards to look at the object. Getting down onto the ground, Xuě dig around the vines that grew over the thing and gently she pulled it out. She knew what the object was, the humans had taught her, it was suppose to be called a video camera. However the thing was old and deteriorating. Flipping the object around in her hand once, Xuě turn around quickly at the sounds of twigs snapping and her eyes locked onto giant yellow eyes. Eyes that belonged to a mountain lion as it paused in it's stalking and watched Xuě. Letting out a small gasp, Xuě was starting to regret from ever leaving the group of apes. Looking down at the old human camera in her hands Xuě quickly threw the object at the mountain lion to distract it and bolted off into the opposite direction, letting out a frantic call for someone, anyone to hear.


	2. Blue Finds White

**Hello my readers! Here's an update for my story and thank you all for reading my fic and leaving a message for me. Anyways message me what you guys like about the story so far, who is you favorite character in my fic and if you guys have any questions feel free to put them down and I'll answer them whenever I update. Anyways enjoy my readers and Thank You all again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Blue-Eyes! This is boring!" Milo complained as he tossed a pear that he had just picked out into his basket while Michael and Ndume snickered at his loud gloating. They had gone with the hunting party and had watched the older apes hunt. The youngsters were enthralled by how the older chimps would use different tactics to catch their prey and the way they used their tools was just eye opening for them. After the first several successful hunts, Blue-Eyes had lead all of them deeper into the forest so that they may start picking at the fruits that were ripening. Sighing, Milo picked up a rotten fruit and saw that Gregoire was reaching upwards to pick at another ripe pear before he chucked it, hitting the older chimpanzee right on the head. Gregoire yelped and quickly grabbed a hold of the tree branch he was clinging to and scanned around to see who had thrown the object at him, spotting a chimpanzee in the form of Milo laughing. Baring his teeth Gregoire leaped out of the tree and landed on the younger chimpanzee and both rolled onto the ground, spilling their picked fruits.<p>

"So much for being good," Blue-Eyes sighed aloud as he watched the two youngsters wrestle with each other. Turning to look elsewhere Blue-Eyes caught sight of Rain who was slowly picking his fair share of fruits and had decided to settle down and stare off into the distance. Making his way towards the other ape, Blue-Eyes sat down next to the younger ape and stared off into the distance with him as well. The bonobo gave him a side-full glance before he returned to what he was doing. "You are not with the others?" Blue-Eyes asked.

"_Feel like being alone for now,_" Rain answered as he looked back at his laughing friends to which Blue-Eyes gave him a knowing nod. Rain observed the older ape and noticed that Blue-Eyes was staring at a rather large white trillium flower. Rain thought for a moment and wondered if the older chimpanzee maybe knew an answer to his question. A question that has been bothering him for a while now, a question that has been uttered or signed by the other apes when they looked upon him. "Blue-Eyes?" Rain spoke up causing the older ape to look at him.

"Yes?" Blue-Eyes responded.

Rain closed his gray colored eyes and heaved out a sigh before opening them back up, "who... Who is Kob-" he started to ask but a piercing cry stopped him from asking his question.

Both of the apes got up quickly and Blue-Eyes looked up towards the trees and around them to see if they were going to be attacked before he turned towards everyone. "All go back! Gregoire lead!" he ordered to which the other chimpanzee nodded once at him.

"_But what about you?_" Milo signed back quickly as he stopped from picking up the fruits that both he and Gregoire had dropped during their scuffle.

"I'll be fine. Go!" Blue-Eyes ordered causing the others to skitter back towards the hunting party. As they left Blue-Eyes turned back around and bolted off deeper into the thick forest. That cry sounded like an ape but he wasn't sure, stopping momentarily Blue-Eyes listened for something, anything that may lead him to where the owner of that voice was. Then there it was, another cry that erupted towards his left. Rearing towards it he shot off into the trees, making his way towards the frantic call as fast as he could.

...

"_What do I do about him?_" Rocket asked as he retrieved his spear that was embedded within a deer and started to clean his weapon. He turn to looked up at Caesar who was frowning slightly at him.

Caesar watched his friend and slowly approached him, placing his hand on the others shoulder. "_Have you tried talking to him?_" Caesar questioned to which Rocket nodded slowly in return. Caesar shook his head at Rocket and asked the question again, "have... You... Told him?" Caesar asked again getting a curious glance from Rocket.

"What... Do you... Mean?" Rocket asked curiously while Caesar gave off a tired sigh while both Andy and Luca nervously gave each other a side glance when they heard the two.

"_You know what I mean,_" Caesar signed to his friend. Before the two could talk more though, there were some shuffling noises and out appeared the young gatherers that were under Blue-Eyes' care, bounding into the scene.

Caesar quickly calmed the youngsters by raising his hand into the air and then turned towards his son, "_Milo what is going on?_" Caesar questioned.

"_We heard a cry. Off in the distance. Blue-Eyes. He's still back there. Told us to come here,_" Milo signed frantically as he dropped his basket of fruits. "Father, Blue-Eyes is still back there!" Milo panicked.

"Blue-Eyes..." Caesar breathed as he whipped his head around to stare in the direction from where the others came from. Looking at the younger apes he calmed down his youngest by placing his hand onto the younger ape's shoulder. He then called off the hunt and ordered young apes to go home with the rest of the hunters while he, Rocket, Andy, Luca and some of the other experienced apes dashed off into the distance.

"Father wait!" Milo called out but was held back by a strong and firm grip. Turning around Milo's green eyes were met with stormy gray ones. "_Rain?_" Milo questioned to which the younger bonobo shook his head from side to side slowly. Glancing back at the forest Milo gave in and turned around and followed his friends as well as the rest of the hunters back towards the colony.

...

Tears were streaming down Xuě's eyes as she ran on over a fallen tree trunk and just narrowly dodged the claw of the giant mountain lion as it chased after her. Quickly climbing onto one of the fallen tree logs Xuě leaped upwards and reached out to grab at a branch however she had miscalculated and when she had taken a hold onto the branch it broke under her weight and she was sent plummeting downwards. After landing hard onto the ground Xuě felt a sharp pain on her left foot and she let out a painful wail, turning to look back at the creature that had it's mouth on her. Using her right foot she quickly kicked at the cat's face and for a moment it worked as the animal backed off after being struck but then it began to circle her while it licked its lips. Hiccuping Xuě tried to look for something, anything to help her out of this situation but nothing came into view. Oh why did she stray? She should have listened to her father, why did she venture off alone like that? Now here she was and she was going to die to this animal, becoming its next meal.

Closing her eyes Xuě waited for the inevitable as the mountain lion jumped at her but then a roaring sound came from out of nowhere and a loud thud was heard and a yowl right after that. Opening her green eyes, Xuě couldn't believe it. Standing in front of her was an ape with a spear embedded into the giant cat's side. Xuě flinched as the ape quickly removed the the spear from the cat's hide causing it to cry in pain and jumped back a few paces as it try to lash out at the unknown chimpanzee. Xuě let out a small gasp as the ape turned back to look at her. Green eyes were met with powerful and focused blue colored ones.

Taking her gaze off of the ape in front of her Xuě let out a cry as the mountain lion pounced towards the blue-eyed ape. The chimpanzee jolted to the side just in the nick of time and the ape lunged out once more at the cat, striking it in the leg with the giant spear in his hands. The two circled each other and the ape glanced at her once and then suddenly the chimpanzee leaped away, down the hill while the mountain lion quickly followed him. Xuě could not see the other chimpanzee nor the mountain lion but she could hear the snarls and roars that were coming from below. Getting up painfully, Xuě used the tree behind her to support herself and she frantically looked around for any signs of the two. Looking upwards Xuě's eyes widened when she saw the form of the mountain lion, covered in crimson with either or the ape's blood, staring back down at her from atop a fallen log. Letting out a gasp, Xuě fell back onto the ground and watched as the mountain lion jumped down from its perch and licked its lips as it approached her. "Oh, no..." she breathed quietly as tears fell from her eyes, she knew naught of what had happened to the other ape but it must have turned out for the worse if the creature had came back here. Just as the cat was about to pounce on her the animal was suddenly pierced from above by the sharp tip of a spear and at the end of it a muscular ape who put all his weight into the plunge. The impact was so hard that the spear actually broke in half under the chimpanzee's hands and he fell forward along with the giant brown cat. Xuě let out a cry in surprise and took cover but after a few moment she slowly brought her hands down away from her face to take a look.

As the mountain lion became still Xuě turned to look at the chimpanzee who had saved her. The ape stood up slowly and looked down at the fallen predator and then at himself. Xuě watched the ape wipe at his body and looked down at the blood that was oozing slightly from his wounds. As the ape turn slowly to look at her Xuě now saw the red streaks that the ape bore on his forearms and on his abdominal area. Who was this ape? And where did he come from? Xuě backed away slightly from the ape but curiously kept her eyes on him as he approached her albeit a little slowly. He looked intimidating with all that blood and those giant scars that ran across his body but his eyes, those blue colored eyes told her that he was a friend. The male ape stopped just a few feet away from her and Xuě turned to look at the dead mountain lion before her gaze wandered back to the curious ape in front of her. Timidly, Xuě left her spot and approached the other ape, curiously looking at him. She was so afraid, afraid that she might have died to the mountain lion but she was saved, saved by this strange chimpanzee that had appeared out of nowhere. She didn't even know if he was like her but that did not matter to her right now, all that mattered was that he was the one who had came for her when she had needed someone the most.

"_It's okay... You are safe... Now,_" the ape's hand gestured, causing Xuě to let out a small gasp.

Xuě's gaze was locked onto the ape's sky colored eyes that were looking back down at her with concern. Letting her gaze fall Xuě hissed and glared at her leg causing the chimpanzee to squat down and hover his left hand over her wound. As she observed the ape in front of she can now see how deep the wounds were on the chimp and nervously reached her hand out to touch at them. Xuě however stopped her advance when the ape hand turned his gaze back up at her to see what she was doing. "You... Are hurt," she breathed quietly to which the blue eyed chimp stood up slowly and looked down at his new scars before he looked back up at her face.

...

Caesar sped through the trees quickly, trying to catch up to his son, hoping that Blue-Eyes was not in any immediate danger. Running up a mossy hill, Caesar made over it and down below stood his eldest son looking at something that was blocked out of his view. Leaping down the slope, Caesar landed with a hard thud and haste-fully approached his eldest. "Blue-Eyes!" he said aloud, skidding to a stop and placing both his hand onto the younger ape's shoulders. Caesar's green hazel colored eyes scanned the new scars etched onto his son as well as the red color of blood that covered him. He then let his gaze wander slowly down towards his left to where the dead mountain lion lay. Watching some of the other apes poke at the dead creature with their spears, Caesar stared back at his son with wide eyes and getting a slight grin in return from the young ape. Caesar let out a relieved breath his heart filling up with pride at what his son was able to do. A small sound caught his attention and Caesar's eyes quickly darted to it and was surprised to see a white furred chimpanzee starring back at the both of them. The moment he turned his attention to the other ape though the chimpanzee fell backwards and landed softly onto the mossy hearth.

Blue-Eyes grunted as he made his way on over towards the female chimp and reached out a hand towards her. He waited patiently for the female chimpanzee to take his hand and he slowly pulled her upwards. "_She's hurt,_" Blue-Eyes signed as he indicated towards the white chimpanzee's wound.

"_So are you,_" Caesar gestured back as he saw the wound on the white chimpanzee, he then turned to one of the apes and asked for them to go get the horses. Watching some of his hunters take their leave, Caesar slowly gently touch the wounds on his son, drawing a hiss from the younger ape. "_Well take you both back to Maurice, he might be able to heal you and... her,_" Caesar signed to which Blue-Eyes nodded slowly. He then turned back to look at the white chimpanzee and his mouth slowly turned down into a deep frown making the white chimpanzee whimper and moved back slightly away from him. There was a sudden grip on his arm and Caesar whipped his head around quickly to see Blue-Eyes looking back at him and shaking his head slowly from side to side. Heaving out a sigh, Caesar eyed his son and then the white chimpanzee before he left the two and joined up with the other hunters.

"_Who do you think she is? Never seen her before,_" Rocket signed to Caesar as he approached them.

"_I don't know but if she is here then there might be others,_" Caesar signed back as he shot the white chimpanzee a glare.

"_What are you frowning at her for? You know this was not her fault,_" Rocket signed to Caesar causing the chimpanzee to look down at the ground.

"I... I know. I was just... Scared," Caesar responded.

"Then... Trust your son... He is fine... Look," Rocket pointed out as they both turned to look up at the blue eyed chimp who was trying his best to not move around as much due to the wounds that he's sustained.

A little while later the apes could hear the thundering hoof beats of the horses and Caesar stood up slowly as his hunters returned with his request. Slowly he helped eased Blue-Eyes into one of the makeshift carriage that was attached to one of the bigger stallions. As they had not other makeshift carriages they had helped the white chimpanzee along with his son as well. After they had done that, Caesar took point at the lead and lead all of them back towards home.

...

The way back was ridden in silence but Blue-Eyes would see his father glancing back here and there from time to time to check up on him. Sighing, Blue-Eyes finally turned away and eyed the white chimpanzee that sat a little ways away from him. He had wanted to comfort her, show her that she was safe with them but that was hard to do as the others eyed the white chimpanzee with their grim, curious stares. When their eyes met, Blue-Eyes gestured towards her, "_going take you to a friend, good healer,_" he signed. The other though would only draw her good leg closer towards her body and re-wrap her arms around herself, leaving Blue-Eyes to sigh quietly to himself.

Soon they came upon familiar grounds and the the trench that lead upward towards the colony. Blue-Eyes stared up at the open gates and they rolled in as the other apes came over to help him, he merely held out his palm and stood up slowly, wavering a bit as he became suddenly light headed. There was a sudden rush of fur and an ape was suddenly under him, supporting him. Looking down, Blue-Eyes was surprised to see that it was his little brother Milo. Nodding once to the younger ape, Blue-Eyes allowed Milo to help him towards the healing hut. Turning around he saw that his uncle Luca had offered to lift the white chimpanzee out of the cart and many of the hunters had to keep the other apes away as they suddenly crowded around to see the white chimpanzee.

...

As the two younger apes entered into the spacious area Maurice stopped what he was doing and hurried on over towards both Milo and Blue-Eyes. Clearing the way for them, the orangutan lead them into a big room and then turned around to see Caesar walking in while Luca carried in a white chimpanzee. "_What happened?_" Maurice question as he directed the gorilla to place the chimp down onto a mossy cot in another room and then had to get help from the other hunters to fend off the curious eyes of the other apes.

"_Blue-Eyes fought with mountain lion, saved white chimpanzee,_" Caesar gave Maurice a short explanation. "_Can you help them?_" he asked. Getting irritated with the apes that were trying to take a peek at the white chimp, Caesar gave off a bellow and all the apes dispersed quickly.

"_Thank you,_" Maurice signed to his old friend and then turned to look Blue-Eyes over once and then at the white chimpanzee before he turned back slowly towards Caesar. "_I can but will need to go to my home to get more tools,_" he signed while Caesar nodded. He then placed a hand on Caesar's shoulder and nodded to the smaller ape, "do not worry I will take care of them," he signed as he left.

...

As Milo set Blue-Eyes down onto the moss covered cot he stared at his brother, seeing all the new scars on his body. Looking down at himself he stared in wonderment as his body was now too covered in blood.

"Hey?" Blue-Eyes voiced making Milo look back at him with wide eyes while he propped himself onto his arms. "You doing alright?" he asked his little brother who looked lost. Milo's face suddenly scrunched up into a grimace and Blue-Eyes suddenly received a smack on the top of his head by the younger chimpanzee. "Hey!" Blue-Eyes yelped at the sudden blow while reaching up to rub at the painful spot.

"_You said you would be fine,_" Milo signed slowly as his eyes watered up, letting a few tears fall out. He then hugged his older brother and let out a few whimpers burying his head into Blue-Eyes' shoulder ignoring his brother's discomforting grunts.

"I... Am sorry," Blue-Eyes sighed as his little brother hugged him. He then reached up with an arm and patted Milo on the back while letting his eyes wander up slowly to see his father entering the room. Blue-Eyes watched the older chimpanzee walk on over and placed his hands on top of both his and Milo's head. Blue-Eyes then noticed his mother enter quietly and quickly she joined them by their sides. She quickly pulled her boys closer towards her and gave them each a kiss on the head, relieved that they were not seriously injured, or worse.

"_What were you thinking?_" she signed fearfully as she hovered her hands over his new scars.

"_Helping,_" Blue-Eyes signed back turning to look at the doorway as Maurice entered.

The older orangutan stared at the small family and made his way on over towards Blue-Eyes. "_I will need my healers in here to help me,_" Maurice signed to the family, getting a nod from both Caesar and Cornelia while Milo merely stared at him with. Watching them take their leave, Maurice turned back to Blue-Eyes and pulled out a bag and then a thread and needle. "_This will hurt,_" Maurice signed to which the younger ape nodded back as two other apes entered into the room bearing their own equipment of sorts to help.

...

Xuě let out a small yelp as the two apes who were finishing wrapping her foot up in some sort of leafy bandage. "How... How is the other one?" she signed to the two, wanting to know what had occurred to the chimpanzee that had saved her.

"_Other what?_" one of the apes signed.

"_The... The other ape that was injured..._" Xuě signed slowly.

The two ape healers looked at one another and one of them, a bonobo, took a peak outside then returned while removing his makeshift green mask that hung around his snout.

"_He will be fine,_" he signed to the white chimp, getting a relieved sigh out of her while the other chimpanzee too removed her yellow colored mask.

Xuě looked down at the wrap on her foot and then looked up as a grunt caught her attention and her eyes were locked onto green hazel colored ones. Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of the ape from before who had found them after the attack from the mountain lion. The chimpanzee had a stern look on his face and no doubt he is the leader of the apes of this colony as he was able to control them with merely a bark and or hand gesture.

"_I assume you know how to sign and speak since you were asking questions regarding my son,_" Caesar signed to the chimpanzee to which she stared wide eyed before nodding slowly. "_I promise you, you will not be hurt here. However would you tell me where you have come from and if there are others?_" Caesar asked. He waited for the white chimpanzee to answer him but instead he heard a small sniffle come from the ape and she looked up at him.

"Yes... There are others, my father and my friends," the white chimpanzee spoke quietly.

There was a grip on his shoulder and Caesar looked down at the hand that belonged to Cornelia as she made her way pass him and on over towards the white chimpanzee.

"_Caesar, let her rest first. Then we will ask questions later,_" Cornelia signed to her mate to which Caesar heaved out a sigh before nodding back to her once. Turning back to the white chimpanzee, Cornelia gave the young ape a warm smile. "_My name is Cornelia, what is yours?_" she asked.

Xuě's eyes darted from Cornelia up towards the bigger chimpanzee and slowly signed back to her. "Xuě, my name is Xuě," she answered back.

...

Milo stood at the bottom of the waterfall by his home and using the water he cleaned out the blood that was on his fur. After he was done cleaning himself, Milo closed his eyes and heaved out a tired sigh. There was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to see Cinder standing behind him with a concern look on her face.

"_I heard what happened from my father, is Blue-Eyes doing okay?_" she asked worriedly.

Milo let his eyes lower towards the ground and sniffed once before he raised his head back up to the chimpanzee and smiled at her. "_Yeah he is doing fine. A big dumb cat is not going to bring my big brother down,_" he signed happily. Milo however was surprised when Cinder reached around him and pulled him close into a hug and held him there for a moment.

"Good," Cinder whispered as she held Milo close to her and allowed him to hug her in return. Eventually she released her hold on Milo and picked some leaves out of his wet fur. "_Stay safe,_" she signed to Milo as she lifted his face up with her finger and gave him a small smile. Seeing the other give her a smile back she nodded once to him and took her leave.

A little while after Cinder had left him, Milo meandered his way back towards the colony grounds and found his friends gathered nearby one of the fire pyres. He quickly made his way towards them, climbed onto the rocky platform and joined them.

"_Hey how is Blue-Eyes?_" Gregoire asked as Milo climbed onto the platform and approached the younger chimpanzee.

"_He was covered in a lot of blood but he says that he was fine,_" Milo answered back as he eyed his friends who all gave relieved sighs.

"_You are sure?_" Rain asked with a worried look plastered onto his face.

Milo gave Rain a tilted glance, "_didn't you your fa-, never mind. Yes he said that he's doing all right,_" Milo reassured the younger bonobo.

"_Of course he is fine. We are talking about Blue-Eyes here, he is Milo's big brother,_" Ndume signed.

"_Big brothers are always fine, I mean look at me,_" Michael jumped in.

"_What does that mean?_" Ndume question as his eyes narrowed.

"_It means that I am older, out of the two of us,_" Michael signed eliciting a grunt from his twin.

"_Only because you were born first and I second!_" Ndume grunted whilst signing furiously and letting out a few puffs.

"_That is why I am older,_" Michael signed with a pleased smile plastered onto his face while the others chuckled a bit.

"_I'm glad that he is doing alright. How long will it take them to heal Blue-Eyes?_" Rain asked Milo.

"_I do not know, hopefully soon,_" Milo answered back as they all turned their head towards the healing hut.

...

Pankun was now panicking as he searched frantically through the forest. He couldn't believe how no one ape had seen his daughter. A brilliantly white coated chimpanzee was not that hard to spot but now she's gone. Growling in frustration, Pankun lifted a dead trunk over and let it roll down the slope. There was a touch to his shoulder and Pankun snarled at whoever had approached him but stopped abruptly when Charlie backed a little away from him. calming himself, Pankun looked down at his hands and then back up at his friend. "_I am sorry,_" he signed slowly.

"_We are looking for her too,_" Charlie signed to the older ape.

"I'm so scared for her," Pankun whimpered, his green eyes looking up at the trees that surrounded them. "_I've told Xuě many times that it was dangerous out there, especially for her,_" Pankun signed. "_Now... she's gone,_" he spoke aloud softly.

"_Don't worry my friend. We will find her,_" Charlie reassured the older chimpanzee as his green eyes scanned the forest floor. There was a hoot and the two apes followed it to find some of their fellow apes in a circle.

"_What did you find?_" Pankun asked.

"_Blood, lots of it, especially on the ground over there,_" one of the chimpanzees answered.

"_Looks like a fight. That went from here, to over this section and then back towards here,_" a bonobo signed as he pointed to the indicated spots.

"_But there are a lot of tracks here,_" another chimp signed in confusion, "_a lot of footprints... like ours,_" he finished.

"_There are other apes?_" Charlie questioned to which the other chimp merely shrugged his shoulders. Turning around Charlie stared up at Pankun who had a determined look on his face. "_What are you going to do?_" Charlie asked.

"_Am going... To go... Find... My daughter..._" Pankun said aloud. He then turned to a few of the apes and signaled for them to stay with the rest of the troops and to call upon as many able bodied apes that they could find who would be willing to help him out with the search.


	3. Truth or Lies

During his time away from the healing hut, Caesar had gathered his ape council members and was trying to figure out how work things from the news he's just learned. He had retold the white chimpanzee's story to them with how they lost their home and are traversing the lands to find a new one. While explaining the story though, he noticed that many of his members giving him quizzical looks as well stared at each other. When he finally finished he looked at each and every one of his council members, awaiting for their response on the situation.

"_I say we should welcome them,_" One bonobo gestured causing the others to look at him. "_If what Caesar says is true then I believe we should provide them a place to stay,_" he finished.

"_I agree, they need a home and we can help and provide for them,_" Maurice signed slowly. "_Might be good to expand colony with some new faces,_" he smiled.

"_And if they need homes that's not a problem. Still building new huts as we speak,_" Luca gestured.

"_What if they don't like us? Or decide not to stay?_" another bonobo asked, jumping in.

"_We don't even know who these new apes are, what if they are violent towards us?_" one of the chimpanzees signed cautiously.

"_They won't attack us. We are all like family, even if we don't know each other. Ape not kill ape, remember?_" Andy recited.

"_But what if they do?_" the ape questioned.

"_Like Andy said, I'm sure they won't, if we show them we are trustful and they in return then nothing bad will happen,_" the bonobo earlier chimed in.

"Trustful? Like... a friend... that we... Used to trust?" another ape said quietly. "That... Did not... Stop... Koba! After... We... Showed... Him... Trust!" another ape said aloud causing an uproar among the council members, especially Rocket who stood up suddenly and glared down at the one who spoke.

"Enough!" Caesar shouted while standing up. "_We will wait and see who these new apes are. Until then we will welcome them to our home,_" he signed while glaring down at the ape who spoke ill about Koba. "T_hey just want what we have wanted, a home. A safe place to raise their young. To live. If they don't want to stay then that is their choice,_" Caesar finished to which the council members looked among themselves. After a while Caesar ended the meeting and sat by himself while heaving out a tired sigh. He then let his eyes wander up at his side and noticed that Maurice had come on over to sit with him.

"_You doing all right my old friend?_" Maurice signed to Caesar in which the chimpanzee nodded back to him.

"_You think I am making the right choice?_" Caesar asked to which Maurice gave him a long stare.

"_I believe you are. If you lose your home and have to find a new one you would want others to accept you and your family too,_" Maurice answered.

"_I guess you are right,_" Caesar agreed. He then looked around and then back at the orangutan, "_where is Rocket?_" he asked.

"_He said that he was going back home,_" Maurice signed but then tilted his head. "_He still hasn't told Rain has he?_" he asked to which Caesar shook his head slowly from side to side. "_You miss him?_" Maurice asked to which Caesar closed his eyes and heaved out a deep breath.

"Yes... He was... Good ape... Like brother... But let anger...and fear... Control him..." Caesar said quietly to which Maurice look back solemnly.

"Caesar?" Andy spoke out causing both his king and Maurice to face him and his group of scouts. "_We are leaving now,_" he finished.

Caesar stood up slowly and descended the stony platform and placed a hand onto Andy's shoulder. "_Be safe my friend. Remember, show them that we mean no harm,_" he explained to which Andy nodded once. Caesar watched the chimpanzee turn around and hooted once to his scout party and watched them as they all made their way towards the gates.

"_I'll will make sure they arrive safely,_" Andy gestured with a kind smile before he followed his troops.

...

Milo and the others were sitting around the campfires and eating their late meal while looking about at the other apes around the colony. They had watched his father discuss things within the ape council but since they were still young there were not invited to attend. After the council had ended Milo noticed the ape scouts taking their leave after having a small talk with his father. Sighing Milo resumed eating his meal and turned back around to look at his friends.

"_What do you think they are talking about?_" Gregoire asked he kept glancing back.

"Maybe they are talking about that white ape that came with Blue-Eyes," Ndume whispered as he took a bite out of his pear.

"You think so?" Michael questioned while chewing on some lettuce.

"_I wonder who she is?_" Milo questioned.

"What do you think?" Gregoire turned and asked Rain who was staring off into space. Frowning he looked down at the plate in the young ape's lap and noticed that he hasn't even touched his food. Turning to look at the others he saw both the twins giving him quizzical stares while Milo kept his eyes glued onto their youngest member. Frowning, Gregoire waved his hand in front of the bulky bonobo causing the young ape to jump slightly and direct his attention at him.

"_What? What's going on?_" he signed quickly.

"_What is wrong with you?_" Michael questioned with a frown as he placed a berry into his mouth.

"_Yeah, you are acting strange,_" Ndume jumped in.

Rain eyed all of his friends and heaved out a huff before standing up abruptly. "_I'm... Going to go think... Don't follow,_" he signed to them and left the stony platform that they all sat on.

"_What's gotten into him?_" Ndume gestured to which Michael merely shrugged in response and resumed eating.

Milo however watched as their youngest member left the group and couldn't help but feel like he should follow. He then let his eyes wander to Gregoire and saw the older chimpanzee frowning a bit at their leaving friend. Turning back to look at the council members,the four friends ate in silence. After a while Gregoire had suddenly got up and jumped right off of the ledge and bolted after Rain. Milo stood and up and looked at Gregoire's disappearing form before turning back to the twins who looked just as confused as he was. Knowing that something was wrong, Milo too followed his friend in pursuit.

...

As Rain slowly made his way on over towards his secluded spot, spoken words and hand gestures started to come back to him. Words that were hurtful and did not make him understand.

"L_ooks like him..._"

"_How Shameful..._"

"_Just need scars._"

"_Keep away..._"

"_So frightening..._"

"T_raitor..._"

"_Monster..._"

"_Koba..._"

Those were just a few of the many words that were directed at him and it confused him greatly. He was confused because although the words did not physically hurt him, deep down within his chest it hurt... A lot. His father was not a traitor to his ape brethren and he was absolutely not a monster. His father is a great ape, well known to be a great hunter and is friends with Caesar, Maurice and Andy, all great leaders within the colony. So, what he had seen or heard the other apes talk behind him did not makes sense.

No... Those words were never aimed directly at his father... The burly chimpanzee whom all come to love. Those words and stares... Were all directed at him and only him. Every time he would glance around he would see an ape or another turn their head away from him as if he were something that they not wish to see. Frustrated, Rain finally made it to his favorite tree and looked up at it. "Who... Am... I?" he asked aloud softly hoping to gain an answer of some sort.

While in the midst of his thoughts, Rain was suddenly yanked by the shoulders and was tossed onto the ground. Rolling on the grass beneath, shocked, he got up and glared at whoever had thrown him. Looking back at his tree, Rain saw an older chimpanzee standing there with an air of hatred surrounding him. "Thade..." Rain growled at the chimpanzee who returned a growl of his own. Just as he was about to launch himself at the older chimpanzee another set of hands took him by the arm and thew him into a tree, knocking the wind out of him slightly. Dazed, Rain got up and eyed several new apes that had also appeared. Two giant gorillas and another chimpanzee who were named; Aldo, Ursus, and Sandar respectively. These four were the ones who would often seek him out and antagonize him for reasons unknown.

"_Hello little monster, ready to pay for what your father did?_" Sandar gestured as he bared his teeth menacingly.

"Don't know... What you... talking... About..." Rain spat before the chimp suddenly charged at him, tackling him forcefully onto the ground. The chimpanzee struck him twice in the head before he caught a hold of Sandar's forearm and kicked him off. Getting angry that these guys were attacking him for no reason Rain leaped towards the fallen chimpanzee but was caught in mid air by one of the gorillas and was roughly slammed down onto the ground. Seeing raised fists, Rain quickly turned to his side and covered his head as he was struck over and over again by the many blows from the three apes.

Thade gave off a loud hoot and the others stopped their assault onto the young bonobo. The chimpanzee then approached the other ape and flipped Rain over onto his back with a nudge of his foot. The chimpanzee merely grimaced down at the bonobo who stared back up at him pathetically with blood oozing out out of his mouth and bruises now forming on his face.

"_Looks just exactly like him doesn't he?_" Sandar signed to which Rain turned his attention towards to.

"_Yes, looks just like his real father,_" Thade signed in, getting a gasp out of the younger bonobo, causing him to furrow his brows.

"Real... Father?" Rain grunted.

"You... Look... Surprised," Thade breathed as he knelt down besides the wounded ape and stare him right in the eyes. "_Your parents never told you? That you were not their real son?_" he signed to which the bonobo merely stared back at him. Letting out a scoff he turned to his friends. "He does not know," Thade said aloud causing the others to growl and glare down at the bonobo. "_You ever wonder why you looked so different from your family?_" Thade questioned the younger ape. "_No? Take a look at yourself again. You were never a part of Rocket's family. Never were and never will be. You... Are something else. Born from a traitor who lead our fathers to die and got our mothers killed by the humans,_" he explained slowly. "_You are the son of Koba, a monster, a traitor, one who killed other apes,_" Thade whispered into Rain's ear.

"_You... You lie,_" Rain breathed.

"_I do not lie... Your real father was the one who killed our fathers, lead them to die. Do you understand now why every ape hates you? He was the cause of all their pain,_" Thade gestured stepping in closer while Rain shied away from him. "_And just like him you will fall,_" Thade finished.

Something within Rain snapped and he jumped at Thade, knocking the older chimpanzee to the ground and started to lay some blows onto his face. The others quickly jumped in to save their leader but the bonobo spun around and using the back of his fist, smashed it onto Sandar's snout before he flipped himself over Aldo and started to choke the gorilla. When Ursus went in to pry off Rain the bonobo released his hold on Aldo and used both of his hands to punch the other gorilla in the head, dazing him. "Liar!" Rain yelled as he struck the gorilla one more time, over and over again before the big ape fell onto his back. "You are all liars!" he yelled before he was grabbed by the midsection and was flung backwards by Thade. Getting up quickly he charged at the ape leader once more and tackled the chimpanzee down. Baring his teeth at the older chimp, Rain raised his fist and struck the ape in the face and then struck again and again until a hand stopped him. Rain was about to strike at whoever had stopped him but another hand took a firm hold of his left arm. Glaring up at the newcomer, Rain's vision started to clear up and in front of him stood Gregoire with a worried look on his face. Looking down at his left hand and following the arm that held onto his wrist was Milo.

"Rain?" Milo voiced quietly, causing the gray eyed bonobo to shake out of their grasps. Noticing the bonobo hesitantly looking around at the four injured apes he then looked down at his shaking hands before drawing them closer towards himself, as if afraid. While Milo reached out for the other ape, Rain jerked away from him. Milo looked his friend over and noticed the blood and bruises marring his features he glared at the other apes before returning his attention back to his friend. "_We have to get you home... To Maurice,_" he signed, trying to approach Rain but the bonobo shook his head side to side quickly.

"I..." Rain uttered as he looked up at his four friends before turning around and darted into the thick woods.

"Rain!" Milo called out after the bonobo and chased after his young friend.

Gregoire however stood there and turned his attention towards Thade who was propping himself up and was wiping away at his bloodied nostril. "What did you tell him?" Gregoire growled.

Thade spat out some blood and eyed Gregoire in return, "The... Truth," he said simply.

Gregoire heard several shuffling behind him and turned around to see the twins making their way on over to him.

"_What happened?_" Michael asked as he looked around at the beaten and battered apes around him.

"_Rain..._" Gregoire gestured to the two as the other apes got up slowly and made their way back towards the colony.

Gregoire watched both the twins follow Milo into the forest and was about to leave as well until Thade spoke up.

"Why be friends with him?" Thade spat.

Gregoire closed his eyes and breathed quietly before turning around to face the other chimpanzee. "Because, he is my friend," he replied while looking into Thade's green eyes. As the other chimp looked away, Gregoire turned around slowly and followed his friends into the forest.

...

Pankun was siting by an old 76 station and stared off into the distance as old memories came back to him. Old memories of how he and his mate - Huā, came to be with one another. It was just after they had all been transported towards the woods and he was being cared by one of the human caretakers. When he got his plate of food he stared off and found an ape who was looking off into the distance by herself. Confused, Pankun meandered on over towards the other ape and gave off a soft hoot to get her attention. The other ape turned around and stared back at him. "_You not going to eat?_" he signed to her.

"Oh!" she would say simply and look back only to see that the food were already distributed among all of them.

Pankun saw this and then looked down at his plate before he walked on over and offer the female some of his. She looked up at him and smiled as she reached out and took a few small berries from his plate.

"_Thank you,_" the female ape signed and was about to take a bite of the berry before she looked back up at the male chimp. "Huā" she said quietly while placing a hand over her breast.

"Pa... Pankun..." he replied to which Huā gave off a merry chuckle, causing him to smile at her. Soon after the two were always seen to be by each other, often strolling, eating or even sitting to stare off at the distance while they groomed one another.

"You like her don't you?" an older chimpanzee with scars marring his body who went by the name of Milo gestured to Pankun as they watched the humans talk to each other as well as play with some of the apes.

Pankun couldn't help but smile when he sighted Huā and then turned back to look at the green and golden brown eye colored chimp, "yes," he said simply. The older chimpanzee smiled and patted him on the back.

As several years went on by Pankun was besides his mate and was holding her hand when she was going into labor. After one final push his heart lifted when he heard the small cries from their child. Bringing the small bundle of wet white fur up, Pankun placed their baby onto Huā.

"_She's so beautiful,_" Huā gestured as she kissed her crying child.

Pankun to say the least was astonished to see that both his and Huā's child had fur that were the colors of the white clouds up above them. Letting out small pants of joy he quickly placed his head next to his mate's and then placed his hand over his baby. "_What should we name her?_" he asked.

Huā looked down at their child and then back up at her mate as a sad smile formed on her lips. "Xuě" she said lightly, "_it means snow._"

Pankun merely smiled at the name, "_Xuě, white and beautiful as snow,_" he signed. As the memory faded from his mind, Pankun heaved out a sigh and fidgeted on the spot from where he sat. Looking towards his left he saw Charlie looking up at the old gas station and was surprised a bit when he had managed to turn on some of the lights.

"_Still works_" Charlie signed to which Pankun grunted in response. Hearing some hoots in the distance, both he and Pankun stood up, noticing some of their apes returning.

"_We lost the trail slightly but was able to find it again. It leads upwards towards the mountain and the falls. Will take time to get there by foot,_" a chimp gestured.

"Then... We... Go..." Pankun said aloud as he patted each and every one of his apes to thank them while moving on.

...

Hooting out every once and a while, Milo stopped and listened to the forest to see if Rain would answer him. Grunting, he pushed on and searched every tree and bush for his young friend. "Rain!" he called out once more but to no avail as he turned here and there to see no bonobo in his sights. Letting his shoulders fall, Milo slumped down onto the grassy floor and whimpered as he placed his head into his hands. Then a thought hit him, Rain had some favorite spots within the forest that he and the others would often go to when they were small. Deciding to check on them, Milo raced towards the secluded locations. First Milo had checked a open cave that was located inside of a mountain and found nothing there. Then making his way on over towards one of the nearby beaches, he did not see the bonobo there. On his third attempt, Milo finally found what he was looking for. Making his way to a rather giant waterfall, he looked around at the bottom of the falls before letting his green eyes wander up it and then he noticed a form moving at the top. Tilting his head he quickly climbed up the side and when he reached the tip there stood Rain, close to the edge of the waterfall that fell down below. Cautiously making his way on over towards the bonobo, Milo sat next to the bulkier ape and stared off into the distance as well. Rain spared him a side glance and he could see the the turmoil within the young ape's face.

"Milo?" Rain spoke up quietly, causing the older chimp to look at him. "Did... Did you know about me?" he asked.

Milo opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, instead the he heaved out a sigh and nodded slowly to which Rain gave a loud sniff.

"_You should ask your fa-_" Milo started to sign but was stopped by a loud growl.

"Not my father!" Rain spat seeing the older chimpanzee frown. He then shut his eyes tightly, drew his knees close towards him and placed his head into his arms. "Not... Father..." he whimpered.

Milo looked away but turned back and reached a hand over, patting Rain on the back. He didn't know what to do or say in a situation like this. His friend that he's treated like a younger brother was so devastated, it pained him to see the younger ape like this.

Milo did not know how long they sat there but it seemed like it was for quite a while because Rain had actually dozed off and the sky was beginning to darken. Sighing Milo smiled at the bonobo and turned his head when he heard the sounds of ruffling leaves behind him. He was quite relieved to see that it was the faces of his friends; Gregoire, Michael and Ndume, coming out of the forest to sit next to them.

"_He okay?_" Gregoire signed to which Milo slowly shook his head and placed a finger towards his lips to signal for them to not wake up their sleeping friend.

"_We should get going soon. Parents will be worried about us,_" Michael warned.

"_Yeah, it's getting dark out here as well,_" Ndume gestured while looking up at the sky to which both Milo and Gregoire agreed to.

Turning back to look at Rain, Milo gently shook the other and saw the bonobo stir from his sleep, eyelids opening to reveal the bonobo's gray colored irises. "_Rain we have to go back home. It's getting dark,_" he signed to the tired looking ape. He watched Rain looking at each and everyone before nodding his head slowly. Standing up, Milo stretched his sore limbs and waited for Rain to stand up as well.

"_Our parents are not going to be happy,_" both Michael and Ndume signed at the same time to which the two chimps chuckled a bit at them.

"Your in trouble?" Gregoire spoke out as they made their way back into the forest. "_Your lucky your father does not scold you for staying out late,_" he finished.

"You are telling me," Milo chimed in, taking a glance back at Rain who was staying silent.

As they tread on there were some several hoots from above them and the young apes looked up when Andy landed in front of them, eyes going wide. "Gregoire!" he spoke aloud causing the oldest in the group to flinch, "_what are you guys doing out here?_" Andy asked.

"Uh... We uh..." Gregoire spluttered.

"_I'm sorry uncle Andy, I went out to relax and fell asleep. They only came to get me,_" Rain gestured seeing the older chimp frown slightly.

Closing his eyes and heaving out a deep breath, Andy approached Rain and rubbed the back of the youngest member of the group behind the head. "_Home is where you are suppose to be asleep. You know it's dangerous out here,_" he signed to which the young ape nodded. "All... Go home... Now." he said softly to the youngsters while gesturing for one of the scouts to lead them home.

"_What about you father? Where are you going?_" Gregoire asked.

"_Father still has work to do, you and your friends go home, I'll see you all soon,_" Andy signed to his son while giving him a hug. Out of the corner of his eye, Andy noticed that Rain looked as if he were sad and turned to look at the bonobo. However as he turned to face the younger ape, Rain gave him a smile and followed the others back towards the colony. Watching the youngsters trail after one of his scouts back towards the colony, Andy turned around to see one of his apes in the tree. "_Any sign?_" he gestured to the bonobo to which the other ape shook his head in answer. Heaving out a sigh, Andy turned to look up at the darkening sky and frowned at it, this was going to be a long search.

...

It was later that evening when everything was quiet, Xuě woke up slightly due to the shuffling noises of the ape healers walking about, lighting some of the fires within the hut. Looking around she wondered how she had gotten there but then it all slowly came back to her. She was being chased by a mountain lion and then she was saved by... Looking around herself, she did not see the blue eyed chimpanzee that had been brought in with her. Getting off of the mossy cot, Xuě quietly looked around within the building and found the chimpanzee who had saved her earlier, placed within a wide looking room. Glancing back and noticing the other apes were busy with their own things, Xuě limped inside and sat besides the sleeping chimp. While observing the ape she noticed that his wounds were dressed and closed with stitches, a technique used by the humans that she used to live with. Reaching out slowly Xuě started to remove the small bits of leaves and dirt that were still caked into the chimps fur. It was the least she can do since he did save her after all. Working diligently and as quietly as she can, Xuě started at the ape's arms and then worked on over towards his torso area.

Xuě was fascinated by the old scars that ran across the chimp's torso and shoulder. Hovering her hands over them, she wondered what could have caused such huge gashes, most likely not from a mountain lion. Shaking her head, she returned to her task and lightly groomed the sleeping chimp. While in the middle of her ministrations she noticed the sleeping ape was frowning and had his brows narrowed as if he were in pain. Just then the male's eyelids opened up slowly, revealing his wondrous blue colored eyes. The two froze when they looked at each other and the blue eyed chimp sat up slowly and looked down at her. "I just... Wanted to say... Thank you... For saving me," Xuě said quietly to the other. She turned her head away for a moment before slowly looking back up at the blue eyed chimp, seeing him look down at her.

"You... Are... Welcome," he spoke out in a deep voice.

At this Xuě smiled warmly while placing a hand over her chest, "Xuě" she greeted and watched as the ape copied her and placed a hand over his.

"Blue-Eyes," he responded.


	4. Finding and Losing

**Hey y'all here is an update for you guys. Please leave a review if you like it and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cornelia did not want to leave her eldest son's side when her friend Maurice had asked her to leave so that Blue-Eyes may rest. Eventually after some persuasion Cornelia had obliged to the older ape's request and left the hut. Sighing to herself Cornelia turned to look back at her resting son and then back up at the orangutan. She knew that he only meant well but leaving her son in such a state was still hard for her. On her way out she decided to speak with the white chimpanzee who had introduced herself as Xuě. While talking with the young ape both she and Caesar had asked the white chimp a many of questions regarding where she came from and if there were others. Of course Cornelia had introduced herself and also stated that while the ape was within their walls, she would be cared for. Eventually both she and Caesar left the white ape's side and walked out of the giant hut.<p>

"_What are you going to do?_" Cornelia asked her mate as she walked out with him.

"_I'm going to talk things over with my council... Decide on what to do then,_" Caesar answered to which Cornelia nodded.

"_I'll talk to the females and get things ready,_" Cornelia informed to which Caesar smiled warmly at her.

"_Always so welcoming aren't you?_" Caesar gestured.

"_Have to be, no one else looks after apes,_" Cornelia signed and then gave her Caesar a hug "_I'll will see you later,_" she finished before leaving his side.

For the rest of the afternoon that spanned to that evening Cornelia had instructed many of the apes to gather as much of supplies that might be needed for later. When the sun was drawing closer to the earth's edge, Cornelia had decided to go back to the healing hut to check up on her oldest child. Curiously, she entered into the quiet hut and watched as the ape healers busied themselves with lighting the small torches that hung around the walls. Making her way on over towards Blue-Eyes' room she stopped and took a peek. What she saw made her smile, within the room sat her son - Blue-Eyes wide awake and both he and the white chimpanzee were conversing with one another. Taking a step back she decided to leave them alone and went back to find Maurice. After some searching she finally located the orangutan sitting within one room while looking at some of the human medical equipment.

"Cornelia?" Maurice spoke up when he sighted her and gently placed his equipment down to greet her.

"_Hello Maurice, I'm sorry to have come bother you so soon,_" Cornelia apologized.

"N_o need for apologies, you came to check up on Blue-Eyes I presume. He is doing fine,_" he reassured his good friend. "_However he must rest here for the night,_" Maurice gestured to which Cornelia nodded slowly in response. They both heard a grunt and looked up to see Caesar entering the room.

"_How is everything?_" Caesar asked as he walked up to Cornelia and pressed their foreheads together before greeting Maurice.

"_All is well. What did you decide on?_" Cornelia asked to which both Caesar and Maurice then explained the events back to her.

...

"Blue... Eyes..." Xuě repeated the name quietly as her eyes fell back onto the male chimp's scars. "_Do they hurt?_" she signed to which Blue-Eyes looked down at himself and then back up at her. Reaching out slowly Xuě glanced up at Blue-Eyes' face once before she touched the scars that ran across his chest. "How?" she asked.

"A bear... From long ago... " Blue-Eyes informed her to which she frown at his comment and shook her head slowly.

"_You must have been very brave to be fighting a bear,_" Xuě signed slowly causing Blue-Eyes to grin a little.

"_Was not brave, was young, impatient and stupid,_" Blue-Eyes informed to which Xuě stared up at him with her bright green eyes.

"_I think you are very brave though,_" Xuě informed causing Blue-Eyes to simply stare at her eyes.

"_Where... Where did you come from,_" Blue-Eyes asked, changing the subject.

Xuě smiled softly and made herself comfortable before she began telling her story once more to the son of both Caesar and Cornelia. "_I come a long way from here. Our home... Our forest was burned down by humans who hated us... Wanted to kill us. We escaped with the help of our human friends but a fight started between all of them and they all... Did not survive.. In the end we had to move on and we traveled along the human roads to find a suitable home. Lots of ape lives were lost during our travel, they were either too old or too sick. Eventually we cam upon this forest and I was curious with it so being me I set off into the woods. Then that mountain lion chased me and then you found me,_" she finished.

"_I am sorry to hear that,_" Blue-eyes apologized to which Xuě shook her head slowly.

"_Not your fault,_" Xuě explained and both of the apes perked up when they heard a noise but saw nothing turned back to each other. She then noticed that they were both staring at each other and timidly she looked away from the blue eyed chimpanzee, a small smile spreading on her lips. "_I've never seen an ape with blue eyes before,_" she signed.

"_I've never seen an ape like you before,_" Blue-Eyes replied to which Xuě gently smoothed out her white fur and timidly looked away once more, confusing him.

...

When they all finally reached the gates Milo and the others flinched slightly when he heard his uncle Luca gave out a bellow. Looking up at the twins wide eyes they looked at each other once and bid their good nights before making a haste retreat to the older gorilla.

"You think they're going to be okay?" Gregoire whispered as he leaned towards Milo to which the younger chimp shrugged his shoulders. Gregoire then turned his head when he heard a familiar call and turned to look back at his two young friends. "_I have to go now, you guys take care,_" he told the two younger apes as he bolted off towards the west end of the colony.

That just left Milo, Rain and the scout that they had came back with. When the older ape had asked if they needed company they both shook their heads and bid the ape a good evening, then it was just them two. "Rai-"

"Goodnight Milo... I'll... I'll see you tomorrow," Rain blurted out, not making eye contact with his older friend and then made his way off towards his home.

Milo sighed, watching his friend go but decided not to follow. Looking up at the tree that supported their home, he noticed that the fires were not lit, meaning no one was there. His green eyes then wandered on over towards the healing hut and nodded to himself, knowing that his parents were there. Making his way on over, he peeked inside and noticed his father and mother conversing with his uncle Maurice. Making his way inside, he stopped and let his gaze wander on over to the room where his older brother should be in but to his surprised he saw Blue-Eyes talking and signing with the white chimpanzee that they had brought in earlier. Curiosity getting the better of him he sneaked on over and took a peak at the two. However he kept his eyes on the white chimpanzee. She was indeed very pretty, in an unorthodox kind of way. Her fur was brilliantly white unlike the normal dark fur they usually have and it seemed like both her and his brother were just asking each other questions. Humming to himself, Milo's eyes narrowed and noticed that Blue-Eyes usually don't talk to females very long and this was the longest he's ever seen his brother been with one.

"What... Are you... Doing?" a deep voice asked causing the young chimp to let out a squeak and turned around to face the bigger ape.

"_Father!_" Milo signed while placing a hand over his chest and slowed down his breathing to which his father cocked an eye ridge at him.

Caesar eyed his youngest and then looked on over to the other two apes and then back at his son, now understanding that Milo was eavesdropping on the other two. "_Should not be doing this Milo,_" Caesar warned.

"_But I want to know who she is and what they are talking about,_" Milo signed back with a smile as he turn back around to take a peak inside again.

Caesar smiled at his son's curiosity, but he knew when privacy was needed and gently took Milo by the shoulders, moving him away, eliciting a whine from the young ape. "_Come, let us go home,_" he told their youngest and brought him on over towards Cornelia.

"Milo," Cornelia breathed as she reached out for her youngest and held him close to her as Caesar brought him over.

"_Is big brother going to come home tonight?_" Milo asked his parents eagerly.

"_Not tonight, he has to stay with uncle Maurice until morning,_" Cornelia answered as she kissed Milo on the head.

"_The others are not back yet, I'll stand on by and keep a watchful eye,_" Maurice signed to Caesar to which the other ape nodded in return.

"_So will I,_" Caesar responded as he followed his mate and youngest out the door. "_Thank you my friend, for taking care of my son and the other one,_" Caesar signed to which Maurice merely smiled and nodded in return.

...

Rocket was putting away another spear that he's just made and heard some stumbling coming from below. Making his way out of his quarters Rocket looked down and saw that Rain had come back home and was within his section of the hut. Rocket noticed Cinder popping her head out to look in the direction of her older brother's room before her eyes wandered up towards him. he gestured to his daughter that everything was fine and for her not to worry. Cinder took one glance back at her brother's room before she quietly ducked back inside her own.

"Is... Rain back?" Ari's voice called out quietly from behind Rocket.

"Yes... Will check... On him," Rocket reassured his mate as he leaped down the small part of the tree, landing with a loud thump. Approaching Rain's room, Rocket stood by the doorway and took a peek into the room to see a giant bundle of fur, turned away from the door and laying on it's side on the makeshift nest. Walking in, Rocket approached Rain and stood over the younger ape, pondering if he should say something. Noticing the ruffled out fur Rocket reached out a hand and hovered it over his son's shoulder but stopped short when he had noticed that the younger bonobo's fur was standing on end. Heaving out a breath, Rocket retracted his hand and turned away slowly, making his way out of his son's room. Taking a glance back, Rocket watched the slow steady rise of Rain's body before finally exiting out of the room and stood out in open while gazing up at the darkening sky. Letting out a small grunt, Rocket decided to go back towards his sleeping quarters.

"_How is he?_" Ari asked as Rocket climbed back up into their room.

"_Very tired, went to sleep,_" Rocket signed back as he approached his mate and they both put their foreheads together. "_Have to go and be with Caesar, will come back home soon,_" he signed to which Ari nodded slowly. Taking his leave, he bounded down the wooden steps again and made his way across the yard towards Caesar's perch. As soon as he made it to the platform from where his friends usually sat, Rocket built himself a fire and soon Caesar came down from his home to join him. "_How are your sons?_" he asked his good old friend.

"_Blue-Eyes still wounded but Maurice says that he is fine and Milo is doing very well,_" Caesar responded in kind. His features then slowly turned to a look of worry and approached the bigger gray chimpanzee. "How is your... Son?" Caesar asked as he placed a hand onto Rocket's shoulder, stopping the other ape from finishing what he was doing.

Rocket closed his eyes and heaved out a tired breath before opening them back up and resuming to feed the fire. "_Same like usual,_" Rocket signed while feeding the fire more wood. "_Comes home, don't talk,_" he gestured and stopped while he turned to face Caesar who was looking expectantly at him. Looking away he already knew what his old friend was going to say to him as he closed his eyes and heaved out a deep breath.

"Rocket..." Caesar spoke quietly causing the bigger chimpanzee to look at him.

"What... If... Not like me?" Rocket hesitantly asked to which Caesar frown and took a hold of the burly chimpanzee's shoulder. "I... Don't... Want to... Lose another... Son..." Rocket breathed as he turned his head away and stared off into the distance.

Caesar understood well what his old friend meant and was about to say something to him but then several hoots erupted around them, causing them both to look in the direction of the frantic sounds. Looking at each other once, Caesar watched as Rocket grabbed his spear while he too grabbed his and made their way towards the gates. As they drew closer towards the entrance, both he and Rocket walked through the bustling crowd of their ape brethren and finally the stood at the entrance and were met with some new faces. Holding up his hand to silence his fellow apes he waited for one of the newer ones to approach him. One did so, he looked like he was the leader of this small band and stood proudly, letting his fierce green eyes wander up to the gates and then stopped right at him. Caesar as well, kept his hazel green eyes on the other ape and turn slightly to the apes around them and gestured for them to lower their weapons.

...

As Pankun and his trooped hiked up the trail they came upon a giant trench of some sort that were sturdily built on both sides. Entering slowly, he and his apes marched onward until finally the came upon a giant gate. Then there they were, other apes who lingered by the walls and gave out hoots. In a matter of moments there was a crowd gathering by the front of the gates and out stood a single chimpanzee who silenced all of the apes with a raised hand. Letting his eyes wander about, Pankun noticed that the apes were kept in very good shape and it made him smile inwardly on the inside, maybe this is the place for them as well, if they were to be accepted. Letting his green eyes fall onto the chimpanzee in front of him, he took a step forward and introduced himself. "Pankun," he announced to the ape in front of him. The other chimpanzee merely gazed at him before he placed a hand on his chest.

"Caesar," he replied as he raised his hand to tell the apes to lower their weapons. "_We have been expecting you,_" he gestured, causing Pankun and the others to give him a side glance.

"_You have?_" Charlie signed causing Caesar to look at him and nod once.

"_And who are you?_" Caesar asked.

"Charlie..." Charlie voiced before shaking his head, "_and why would you be expecting us?_" he signed.

"_Because we have met someone that belongs to you,_" Caesar answered Charlie causing Pankun to take a step forward.

"_Where is she!?_" Pankun gestured quickly not caring the other apes taking a defensive stance when he had approached. The ape called Caesar stared at him for a long moment before turning around. The chimpanzee gestured for his fellow apes to make way and beckoned for Pankun and the others to follow. Pankun followed whom he assumed to be the leader of this colony, inside and was quite astonished to see how big the interior of the place was. It was spacious, bustling with all kinds of apes that stared at him and his group from up on high or from afar.

"_Quite the place. Bustling with apes, probably have about three times the size of our group?_" Charlie gestured as he looked around in awe to which Pankun grunted in response.

However keeping his attention back onto Caesar, Pankun followed him until they came upon a rather giant hut. Pankun signaled for the rest of his apes to wait outside while both he and Charlie investigate what was within the hut. The moment Pankun stepped inside he was quite fascinated by the round interior of the place that lead to several different rooms, occupied by different various apes who was either sick or injured. Sitting within the middle was a rather large and wise looking orangutan who lumbered on over and started to sign with Caesar. While Pankun kept a watchful eye on them the orangutan turned towards his direction and nodded once before turning back to speak with the chimpanzee.

After a moment Caesar had walked up to the both Pankun and Charlie "follow me," the ape said quietly and lead them on over towards one of the archways.

Pankun followed the chimpanzee and halted himself when Caesar had stopped before the entrance. He then turned around to faced them and then gestured with his head for them to look inside. Furrowing his brow a bit, Pankun took a peek and saw two apes within the room, however his eyes fell onto the chimpanzee with white fur. As he entered slowly the two chimpanzees looked up and the one with white fur had let out a small gasp before she stood and up and made her way on over towards him quickly. Pankun smiled warmly as he was suddenly embraced by his beloved daughter whom was now whimpering and shedding tears of joy.

"_Father... I'm sorry,_" Xuě apologized while her father merely put his snout on top of her head to kiss her.

"It... Is... Okay," Pankun breathed as he hugged his child, looking up to see Caesar standing next to a blue eyed chimpanzee who was sitting on the mossy cot. Looking back down at his daughter's leg he noticed that it was wrapped in some sort of bandage and glared up at the two chimps. There was a small hoot and Pankun turned back to look down at his daughter whom was shaking her head slowly from side to side. He paid attention as Xuě explained quickly how she became injured and gestured towards the blue eyed chimpanzee who had come to rescue her from the mountain lion. After her explanation Xuě saw Charlie and she walked up to the older chimpanzee and gave him a hug as well. "_Thank... You... For saving my daughter,_" Pankun gestured as he walked up to both Caesar and the blue eyed chimpanzee. Turning to look at the injured male Pankun furrowed his brow "_what is your name?_" he asked.

"Blue... Eyes..." the scarred chimpanzee responded.

"Thank... You... Blue-Eyes," Pankun thanked the young warrior who merely nodded back once towards him.

"_I thought there were more of you, did something happen?_" Caesar inquired as he took a step forward.

"_We were wary so we left others at the edge of the forest, did not know if it were safe,_" Pankun replied while Caesar nodded knowingly.

Caesar looked towards Maurice and seeing the older ape nod at him, turned back towards Pankun. " If you have no where else to go,y_ou and your apes can stay here. It is not safe out here in theses woods at night,_" Caesar signed. Caesar watched as Pankun thought it over and turned to look at his daughter before glancing towards the ground. After a moment the chimpanzee looked up at him, seeming to have come to a decision.

"_If it would not bother you, I would ask for your permission to seek shelter here among your colony or at least until we find a suitable home,_" Pankun signed to which Caesar merely nodded once in agreement.

"_You do not have to find another home, you can stay here,_" Caesar responded seeing Charlie smile behind Pankun, "_all apes are welcome here,_" he finished. It was then after that Caesar called upon many of his able bodied apes and followed Pankun and his small band back to where they left his group of apes. During this time the two leaders spoke with one another about how they lived and how they came to be. In a span of about twenty minutes the apes had caught up with the rest of Pankun's troop which consisted of a few hundred of apes or so. While there, they had found Andy and his team questioning many of the apes. Upon approach Caesar saw the scout leader turn up and quickly made his way on over towards them.

"Caesar!?" Andy spoke up in surprise as he noticed his good friends and a few new faces he's never seen before.

"_How long have you been here?_" Caesar asked as he eyed all the staring faces of the new apes.

"_My troops and I just got here a few moments ago. I was asking who their leader was so I may talk to him and lead them back to the colony but they said that their leader was not here,_" Andy explained and turned his head when one of the newer apes stepped up.

"_I am the leader of all these apes. My name is Pankun and I thank you for your concern. However I've already discussed matters with your leader about our stay,_" Pankun gestured to which Andy gave both Caesar and Rocket a raised brow.

"_They found us first,_" Caesar indicated, seeing Andy frown, his pride probably struck down a bit because he and his team was not able to locate the newer apes to which he gave his friend a smile and a pat on the shoulder. "_Don't worry, you did good,_" Caesar gestured towards Andy while turning to look at the size of the troops. After a moment, Caesar looked back at Pankun, "_Let us bring them to the colony, we will work out were everyone stays,_" he said quietly to Pankun in which the other chimpanzee agreed. Caesar watched as Pankun turned around and gave out a rather loud hoot, catching the attention of all of his apes. With a few barks the apes all stood slowly and awaited for their leader to lead them to their new home.

As soon as they reached their destination Caesar, Pankun, Rocket, Charlir and the rest of the leaders directed their apes to the new quarters and eventually they were able to find a suitable home for every single one of them. Cornelia and many of the females were introduced as well and they all helped out with bringing in many of the new apes into the colony, providing them with immediate supplies. When all was said and done Caesar bid his mate a goodnight as she retired for the evening.

"_Thank you for taking care of my apes,_" Pankun gestured towards Caesar to which the other nodded slowly.

"Apes... Together... Strong..." Caesar said quietly while holding out a hand towards Pankun.

Pankun's eyes perked up at the words and looked down at Caesar's outstretched hand. Slowly reaching out he took a grasp of the other chimpanzee's grip, "Apes... Together... Strong..." he repeated gaining a smile from the other ape. Pankun then looked back to where the healing hut was and then back towards Caesar once more before he let go of his new found friend and made his way towards his daughter.

By the end of it all Rocket opened his mouth in a wide yawn, showing off his large fangs before he closed it with a few audible smacks.

"_You should go home and rest,_" Caesar informed his old friend with a amused smile on his face.

"_You should too,_" Rocket gestured back to which both of them gave off a small chuckle. "_What do you think of him?_" Rocket asked as they both watch Pankun leave.

"_I think he is a good ape, only want what is best for his daughter and apes,_" Caesar answered and then turned towards Rocket, "_you don't like him?_" he asked.

"_I like him. Going to make a great ally,_" Rocket informed while lazily scratching at his neck to which Caesar letting out a small grunt. After a while Rocket decided that it was time for him to leave and bid Caesar a good night before taking his leave.

Caesar watched his best friend go and then let his eyes wander up towards his home, built within the giant tree. Heaving out a tired sigh he climbed up the steps and stopped by one of the room to check in on his youngest only to find the young chimpanzee asleep in a makeshift hammock. Walking in he rubbed Milo's temple once before leaving the room and then joining Cornelia in theirs. As he settled in Cornelia turned around slowly and faced him a warm and gentle smile forming on her face.

"_How did the rest of your night go?_" she asked to which she saw her Caesar smile back down at her.

"V_ery well,_" was all Caesar responded with as he laid down with his mate and cuddled with her.

...

Rain shuddered as he slept on his bedding as images came into his mind. Images of apes ignoring him, scorned him and leaving him. Images of him being enveloped in a world of shadows as it swallows him up.

"_Look at yourself..._"

"_You will never be a part of his family..._"

"_Born from traitor..._"

"_Killed our mothers..._"

"_Killed out Fathers..._"

"_Son of Koba..._"

Rain's eyes opened quickly and he noticed himself curled up in a ball. Body shivering all over with his hands tightly pressed onto his head. Whimpering he sat up slowly and looked around himself noticing that he was in his room. Taking a look outside his window, he noticed that the sky was still dark, however from some of the noises that the birds were making he knew that morning was just around the corner. Exiting his room, Rain jumped down the steps quietly and stretched his limbs which were still sore due to yesterdays events. Making his way on over towards the running waters that was by the falls, Rain cleaned himself up with the cold water and then sat there while listening to the sounds around him. "Koba..." he said slowly while looking down at the running stream. Looking around Rain noticed that there weren't as many apes on patrol during this hour. Making his way towards the gates, Rain quietly sneaked out of the colony and decided to wander the woods to clear his troubled mind.

What the bonobo did not realize though was that he was being watched by a pair of bright green eyes. Milo curiously appeared out of the shadows and looked on as his friend disappeared behind the gates. Looking back at Maurice's healing hut Milo was torn on what to do. He had initially gotten up early so that he may visit his brother and that white chimpanzee but what he did not expect was to see Rain up and about during this hour. Letting out a small grunt, Milo quickly followed his friend outside of the colony walls and deep into the forest.

Trying to track something in the dark was not his forte, if Gregoire were here he would've done it with no problem but for Milo it was a daunting task. Eventually though he was able to locate the small trail that Rain had left behind and followed it quietly. Rain's path eventually led him to one of the giant trees within the Muir Woods. Letting his eyes wander up the redwood tree, Milo noticed his friend sitting on one of the branches, staring off into the distance. Looking back he noticed that they were quite a ways away from the colony now and that it was very dangerous for them to be out here, especially when it's still dark before morning came. Letting out a small hoot, Milo caught the attention of Rain who quickly descended the tree.

"What are you doing here?" Rain asked in a huff.

"What am I? What are you doing out here? You know it's not safe Rain," Milo scolded the younger but bigger ape. Letting out an angry huff, Milo looked back at his friend and noticed that he was not making any form of eye contact. "Are you still thinking of what Thade said?" Milo asked to which the bonobo only stayed silent. "You don't listen to him Rain, you-" before he could reassure his friend though, Rain had let out a painful yelp and jumped away from him. Then he was suddenly hit with something and he too let out a painful cry as he jumped and grabbed at the offending object that was stuck to his arm. Pulling out the round thing Milo glared down at the object before letting his eyes wander back up towards Rain. Running on over towards the bonobo, Milo stopped and held his friend still as he pulled the object from the bonobo's side.

"Wha... What are they?" Rain grunted while rubbing the the wound located at his side.

"I don't..." Milo started but he steadied himself as he suddenly became very tired and his face got really hot. Panicking he quickly turned around and took a step but suddenly fell forward onto the mossy earth beneath. "Rain," he said quietly as he heard a thud not far from him. Milo then trying to use his arms to push his body up off of the ground but his limbs would not respond to him. Blinking slowly Milo turned one eye upwards and saw some dark shadowy forms walking towards him and before he could make out what they were his vision and mind was enveloped in darkness.


	5. Ill Imprisonment

With a sudden jolt Blue-Eyes sat up quickly and let out a small hiss due to the wounds that he's sustained. Wincing slightly Blue-Eyes reached up and touched at his healing scars and looked around himself, noticing the dying torch flames within his quarters. Letting out a tired groan, Blue-Eyes sat there on his cot, pondering why he had woken up so suddenly. After a silent moment he opened his mouth in a wide yawn before closing it and decided to wash himself off since he did not feel the need to go back to sleep anymore. Getting off of the cot Blue-Eyes grimaced slightly as sudden movements gave him several jolts of pain that radiated from his wounds. Letting out a small grunt he ignored them and made his way out towards the inner section of the giant hut. Looking around he noticed that none of the other apes had awoken yet and he quietly made his way out of the room and stood outside. Looking up at the dark sky he estimated that it would be dawn very soon as he could see just the smallest hints of blue colors. Hearing some light footsteps behind him Blue-Eyes turned around to see who else had woken up at this hour and was quite surprised to see Xuě, whom had followed him. "What are you doing out here?" he questioned the white chimpanzee in a deep but quiet voice.

"I can ask you the same thing, Blue-Eyes," Xuě responded in a voice just as soft as she approached the bigger chimpanzee and stood a little ways behind him. "Are you having what the humans call, nightmares?" she asked and at that question Blue-Eyes' brows furrowed while he turned away from her, confirming her suspicions.

"How?" he asked.

"I saw your face when you were sleeping yesterday. You looked like you were in pain. Are you okay?" Xuě asked while scooting a little closer towards Blue-Eyes.

"I... Am... fine..." Blue-Eyes responded to which Xuě frowned in return. She noticed that the ape was shivering slightly, she did not know if it were due to the cold or something else in that matter but all she wanted to do was comfort him somehow. Reaching out slowly Xuě placed her hand onto Blue-Eyes' backside, stilling him of his shivers.

"Sadness fills you..." Xuě spoke quietly causing Blue-Eyes to perk up and turn around slowly to look into her green eyes. "I know that look on your face... It is the look of an ape who has lost someone very dear to them..." she said quietly, noticing Blue-Eyes giving her a confused look as to why she knew such things. "I know because I see that look on my father all the time," she finished with a sad smile. "Would you tell me what is wrong?" she asked quietly.

Blue-Eyes turned slightly away from Xuě as her words tugged on delicate strings within his chest. Letting out a small foggy breath, Blue-Eyes turned his head upwards and watched as the sun's rays starting to light the sky in the distance. "I... I don't want to talk about it," he breathed quietly causing Xuě to gaze down sadly at the ground. Silently Blue-Eyes moved around the white chimpanzee and stopped a moment to look down at her. As the two stared into each others eyes, Blue-Eyes was the first to break contact and ventured back towards his cot within his room.

Xuě merely turned her head slowly and watched as Blue-Eyes left her alone and ventured back into the giant hut that held many more injured or sick occupants. The way he stared at her it was almost as if he were going to say something to her but then he stopped himself, why? Letting out a small sigh, Xuě too limped slightly back into the hut and entered the quarter that was meant for her. Looking on over to the corner she smiled to herself as she watched her father asleep to one side of her room, whom had kept a vigil watch on her after yesterday's events. Making her way on over towards her own cot, Xuě slipped back onto the mossy bed and heaved out a quiet sigh as she closed her eyes and let sleep drag her back into slumber.

...

Lots of noise, that's all Milo could hear when he had come to. There was a sudden jolt and he got up quickly now wide awake, looking around himself to see where he was. He was stuck in what looked like a metal box with bars being his only source to see what laid out before him. He tried to tug at the bar that held him but he noticed that it had a lock to it and it would not budge no matter what he tried. Whatever he was in it was bumpy, dark, loud and was moving. Then a thought came to him, where was Rain? The cage was too small for both of them to fit in so he gave out a small hoot and waited but no answer came. Panicking he let out a louder hoot but still there was not response and he slowly curled up upon himself as he buried his head into his arms. He hoped that his friend was doing alright and that whatever had taken them did not hurt his friend.

During the time span it felt like days to Milo and he leaned back slowly onto the cage that he was in. During this time he wasn't feeling so well all of a sudden he was panting slightly and he could feel his heart thump wildly within his chest. Closing his eyes tightly he tried to concentrate on calming himself but it was hard as his body suddenly started to shiver. He then perked up again as there was another jolt and whatever thing he was in slowly came to a stop. Within moments a door opened, blinding him slightly as he covered his eyes with one arm to shield his eyes. Lowing his arm, Milo's eyes widened when he saw the faces of two humans that he's never seen before. Whimpering to himself he jumped back slightly when they reached in and pulled at his cage, lifting him up and placed him onto a trolley.

"Don't slam it!" one of the humans spoke aloud as the other man sneezed.

"Sorry man, I'm still sick remember," the other human spoke aloud as if he had a stuffy nose.

Quickly taking a hold of the metal bars, Milo watched as the unknown humans pushed him through a long hallway while they talked to one another. Eventually they came upon a room where a door was opened and the humans opened his cage slowly. At first he didn't want to go to where the humans had taken him but with a bang on the metal wall behind him, he jumped into the room. There was a click and a beeping noise signaling that the door had locked and Milo quickly ran on over towards the opening and tried to pry it open. As he did though the human fastened another lock onto his door and jumped back a bit as he looked on with pleading eyes.

"Quite the jumpy little fella isn't he?" one of the humans, a man with long yellow colored hair spoke up while the other merely stared.

Letting out small hoots, Milo quickly signed to them and asked them to let him go. The two human however merely gazed at him in confusion before looking at each other. "He... Hel-"

"John, Anthony get away from that thing!" a new voice called out making all of them turn to look at who had shouted.

What Milo saw was a tall bearded man whom had walked up to the other two and slowly took a side glance on over towards him. Milo silently watched as the bearded human turned back to the other two and spoke quietly with them before the three of them left, leaving him alone. After several moments the humans returned with another cage set on a trolley before opening up the cell across from him, making him lean onto the glass wall of his cell to see what they were doing. He watched curiously as the humans banged on the metal cage once and he saw Rain ran into the cell before they locked it up as well. Milo watched as the younger bonobo quickly round his cell and started to slam his fist against the glass, letting out hoots of anger.

"Whoa, this ones got a temper!" one of the humans said aloud while they all took a step back.

"Rain!? Rain!" Milo called out to the other ape, catching both the younger ape's and human's attention. While making eye contact with his younger friend Milo placed a hand over his chest and shook his head slowly from side to side, signaling for the other to be calm. Seeing the bonobo slowing down his breathing , Milo offered his friend a small smile as he let his eyes wander back up to the humans who had captured them.

"Did you guys see that? The monkey was able to calm the other one down and I think it spoke," one of the humans spoke up.

"Of course they speak! Don't you remember them speaking and yelling nearly six years ago when they invaded us?" the other man spoke up while gesturing towards the chimpanzee.

"Jerry? Anthony? John?" a new voice spoke up suddenly and in came another man who was wearing a short rimmed glass over his eyes. "You guys actually got them? Thank you. Thank you all so much for bringing me these specimens," he said happily as he walked on over towards both of the ape's cells.

"Lemming we didn't do it for you," the older man spoke up, "we only captured these freaks because you said that you might be able to give us a cure for the..." the man started.

"The stillborn births... I know," Lemming replied quietly as he looked off down to the side. "Look Jerry, like I've said many a times. I cannot promise anything but with these two apes here my colleagues and I might be able to reverse the effects of the simian flu and possibly find a cure for us all. As you would expect, nearly sixteen years ago San Francisco became ground zero for the disease that was created by Gen-Sys. I've spent all these years going through the documents and trying to figure out on how to make a cure. After studying and rereading the files over and over again, I think I might be able to help out the human race and possibly secure our future," he explained. "In order to accomplish this of course I would need the assistance of the genetically evolved apes to help... Procure an antidote. But I really thank you for bringing me the needed subjects, I knew that it was rather dangerous for you and your men to go... Up there," he finished.

"Just... Just do what you can Lemming. I just want people to be able to have children again without them... You know..." Jerry started and Lemming merely nodded his head, understanding very well what Jerry was referring to.

"So uhh... What's going to happen to the monkeys?" the man with the slight stuffy nose asked.

"Leave that to me," Lemming replied as he reached on over and touched the glass that Milo was in. "If all goes well. We really needn't worry about them anymore," Lemming finished as he turned back to look at the three men.

...

Gregoire hummed to himself as he sat on the stony platform and contemplated on what to do. Behind him the twins looked at each other before approaching the chimpanzee and Michael reached out and nudged the older ape in the back.

"_Where is Milo and Rain?_" Michael asked as he scratched himself under the neck.

"_Yeah, haven't seen them in a while,_" Ndume jumped in as he let his eyes wander towards the new apes.

"_I don't know,_" Gregoire responded as he too let his eyes wander on over towards the new group of apes that showed up during the night. "_Those two are always leaving us, they will probably show up soon,_" Gregoire responded with a smile.

...

Milo leaned his head against the walls of his cell and looked up every now and then at Rain who sat across from him within his own cell. Curious, Milo jumped down from the small platform within his cell and walked up to the glass window of his cell. He suddenly leaned onto the glass for support as the shivers came back to him and he became suddenly lightheaded. Shaking his head to clear his mind Milo looked at Rain's cell and let his eyes wander around it. While looking around he could see a plaque of some sort with words written on it besides the door. He had remembered from Maurice's teachings that those were letter used by humans and that in order for them to learn they must siphoned off knowledge from the humans as well. Narrowing his eyes, Milo focused on the plaque and began to spell out the slightly faded words. "K... O... B... A..." he said softly to himself, narrowing his eyes even further while he looked away and then quickly turned back to look at the tag again. "Koba?" he said softly to himself in surprise just as a human walked into their view and Milo quickly shrunk back within his cell. What he saw were two human woman who carried in trays of what looked like food and the stopped by both his and Rain's cell.

"I can't believe we have to feed them," one of the woman said aloud as she opened up a small latch within Milo's cell door and dumped the food in, letting it spill onto the floor.

"Irene what are you doing? the chestnut colored haired woman asked.

"What does it look like Nova? I'm feeding this thing it's food," Irene grunted out in disgust as she threw more food onto the ground near the ape in it's cage.

"That's not how you feed-"

"I know what I'm doing! They can eat up off from the ground! They're just animals!" Irene spat in disgust as she glared into the cell, noticing the chimpanzee staring back at her with those green eyes. "You make me sick," Irene spoke dangerously at the ape in the cell.

"Get out..." Nova's voice could be hear from the back and Irene turned to face the other woman. "Get out of here Irene we are here to provide for them not antagonize them. If you can't do that then leave, I'll feed them so you don't have to," Nova said aloud as she walked up to the other woman and took the tray away from her.

Both the woman stared at each other for a long moment before Irene let out a scoff. "Have fun with these animals then," the woman said calmly as she turned around and walked away.

Letting out a sigh, Nova placed the tray of food on the counter and walked on over towards the smaller ape's cage. Bending down, she scooped up some of the fallen food and stood back up slowly to peer into the cell that held the chimpanzee noticing that there were tears flowing gently from the ape's eyes. Her heart grew tightly within her and she couldn't help but feel sorry for these two. It was true that the apes attacked them nearly six years ago and a lot of people died during that idiotic war. However these two were very young from what she could see, probably only infants back then and it was unfair to put the blame on all of them. "Here, eat," Nova said softly as she reached in with her hand, hoping that the chimp would not attack her. Instead the little one merely stared back up at her with those intelligent green eyes of his. He must be so terrified, the both of them Nova thought as she withdrew her arm and looked back to the other ape's cell.

...

It's been nearly a whole day and there was still no sign of his son - Rain. When Rocket had looked for the younger ape within his room he found it once empty once more. Heaving out a heavy sigh, the gray colored chimp stepped out of his home and wandered on over towards the center of the colony. From there Rocket tried to see if his son had visited Maurice once more but found the healing hut to be nearly empty. Rocket tried asking around if any of the apes had seen his son but all he got was shaking heads and shrugging shoulders. He had then gone over towards Caesar to see if he's seen Rain around.

"Caesar?" Rocket voiced as he approached his friend.

"Rocket?" Caesar responded as he saw his good old friend approach him, "_what is wrong?_" he asked.

"_Have you seen Rain?_" Rocket questioned to which Caesar grabbed his chin and thought for a moment.

"_No... I was going to ask you as well to see if you have seen Milo,_" Caesar asked to which Rocket shook his head slowly from side to side. Heaving out a sigh, Caesar looked up at the sky and then back at his old friend. "_Well worry about them later, first we need to prepare ourselves for another hunt. We have to provide for the new apes,_" Caesar informed Rocket.

Rocket let his green eyes wander to where the new apes were and then nodded slowly in return. "_They are probably off away from the colony again,_" Rocket informed to which Caesar smiled and patted him on the shoulder. As Caesar left to prepare himself, Rocket had spotted Rain's friends off to the side of a platform and approached them slowly. As he neared the trio the young apes faced him and greeted him in which he nodded his head in response. "_Have you young ones seen Rain and Milo?_" Rocket asked Gregoire, Michael and Ndume.

"_No... We haven't seen them all day?_" Gregoire responded while both the twins nodded rapidly in response.

Upon hearing this Rocket let out a small grunt and thanked them before turning around to leave.

"_Wait uncle, do you want us to find them?_" Michael and Ndume gestured to which Rocket heaved out a sigh and nodded slowly.

"_Leave the searching to us then,_" Gregoire responded in and turned his two younger companions.

"_If you guys find them, let Rain know that I need to see him,_" Rocket informed the trio to which they nodded in response. Smiling down at them he finally left so that he may prepare himself for the hunt that was going to start soon.

...

Milo looked down at the food that the brown haired human had left him but turned away from it, not feeling at all hungry. Shivering slightly he wrapped his arm around himself so that his body would stop shaking. Earlier he had tried to open the door that had contained him but it was locked and would not budge no matter how hard he tried to pry the door open. Heaving out a angry huff, Milo sat back down onto the small platform within his room and let his eyes wander. Slowly his eyes moved on over towards Rain's cell and saw that his friend too had refused to touch the food that was left for him. When Rain had made eye contact with him, Milo sadly looked away for a moment and then stared back.

"_I'm sorry,_" Rain signed from within his cell whilst tears flowed down from his gray eyes. "_I did not mean for us to get captured, I was just... Just confused and now we are here... With the humans..._" he gestured.

"No..." Milo spoke up, "_It is not your fault, you do not need to blame yourself,_" Milo signed back with a sniff. To be honest though he was very afraid for the both of them, here they were in an unknown place and out of the safety of the forest. They have never seen these humans before and if these were the wrong kind of humans they will surely might not make out of this place alive. Trying on not to think about their situation at the moment, Milo looked back up at his friend. "_Why were you awake so early?_" he asked, deciding to change the subject. For a long time Rain sat there, not answering his question until slowly the bonobo reached up with his hands and gestured to him.

"_Bad dreams... Woke me up... Been thinking about what Thade had said to me,_" Rain replied with a sad huff and then hugged himself. Letting his eyes wander back on over towards his friend, he noticed that his friend was shivering slightly. "Milo?" he asked suddenly catching the attention of his older friend who slowly looked up at him. "Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly while jumping down from the small platform within his cell and walked on over towards the glass. Instead his friend merely gave him a smile and nodded in response in which Rain frowned at his friend. Milo was sick, he could tell. Many of the apes that had ventured into Maurice's sanctum showed signs of the shivers as well when he had often visited. Usually though the older orangutan would be able to help out his fellow apes with herbal medicine or with the aid of their human friends who would often come and visit from time to time.

"_Why are you glaring at me like that?_" Milo signed innocently at Rain's sharp stormy stare.

"_Because you are lying to me, you are sick! Why didn't you tell me?_" Rain gestured back with swift movements.

"Did not... Want you to... Worry," Milo responded with a smile to which Rain let out a angry puff.

Rain was now worried for his friend, Milo was sick and he should have noticed it. An illness like this which would not do much to a human was sometimes fatal for an ape in which their bodies were unfamiliar with the illness from humans. Rain watched while Milo resumed in wrapping his arms around his body and started to shiver once more. "Milo?" Rain called out to his friend but for some reason Milo was not responding to him. "Milo?" Rain called out to his friend again but this time he watched as the chimpanzee fell onto the ground within his cell and started to shiver uncontrollably. "Milo!" Rain yelled in surprise as he ran up to the glass within his cell. "Milo! Wake up!" Rain yelled out as he looked around for any of the humans.

...

"_You guys found them?_" Gregoire asked as he turned around to meet the two twin who shook their heads side to side in answer. Letting out a huff and sat down on the forest floor. They have spending the rest of the afternoon looking for their two friends and double checked all of their secret spots. Where could they be? Gregoire wondered to himself with a grunt. Hearing a hoot from one of the twins, Gregoire quickly bolted to where Ndume was, "_what did you find?_" he asked quickly.

"Something... Not ours..." Ndume answered while holding something within his right hand. Opening it up and showing it to the two older apes, within Ndume's hand laid two silvery objects with a bright red fluff at one end and the other ending in a sharp point.

Gregoire reached out and took one of the human objects and noticed that the sharp end had traces and the scent of blood on them when he brought it near to his nose. Turning it over he looked at the strange numbers and hollow inside before looking back up at the twins who stared curiously back. Letting out a small grunt he moved pass them and observed the ground. There he noticed that parts of the grass on the ground some marks where something heavy had dug into the earth or rather shifted the surface of the ground a bit. Following it strange trail, Gregoire lead the three of them off of the main trail onto another one where he located some tracks that he's never seen before, made within parts of the dirt. Letting his green eyes follow the trail it lead on out of the forest and he then gazed back at the two twins, knowing what these tracks were. "We have to tell our fathers and uncles. Humans," he warned to which the twins agreed with a single head nod. Looking back up at the sky, Gregoire noticed that it had darkened considerably since their search and that they had to make haste due to the danger their two friends were in.

...

Walking back down the hallway, Nova rounded the corner and made her way towards the two apes once more. Earlier she had stayed with the two and had tried to get them to eat the food that was provided for them. However her efforts were more or less ignored and eventually she had to leave, so she left them with the remainder of the foods. Letting out a sigh, she hoped that maybe this time she'll get through to them. Just as she entered the hallway, the sounds of frantic cries caught her attention and she sped up her walking into a brisk run. When the apes came into view, Nova stopped and looked on over towards the bonobo who was letting out cries while banging onto the glass on his cell. Running up to him, Nova tried to calm him down and see what was going on but the bonobo looked up at her with his fierce silver dollar colored eyes.

"My friend!" the ape spoke, causing Nova to gasp and stand there in shock. "He's very sick. Save him... Please?" the bonobo begged with slight whimpers while tears streamed down his face.

Turning around, Nova looked into the other occupants cell and found that the chimpanzee was on the ground, on his side, shivering. "Lemming," Nova whispered as she turned back to look at the bonobo and nodded quickly at him. "Don't worry, we'll help your friend. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?" she said to the bonobo in a soft voice whom nodded back to her.

"Please... Hurry," the bonobo asked.

"I will, I promise," Nova replied back and with that she turned her heels and ran straight back down the hallway.


	6. Discoveries

Opening her eyes slowly, Xuě was met with the many stares of several apes that appeared by her doorway. Letting out a gasp she quickly looked around and noticed that her father had left the room and she was all alone within the giant hut. Looking back up over at the archway and at the apes she then noticed the apes looking off to one side as if they've been caught and quickly moved away. Curious as to what was going on, Xuě waited quietly as a familiar ape appeared by the doorway. His deep blue eyes looking straight at her and within his hands was a plate of food. Walking into the the spacious room Xuě followed Blue-Eyes with her gaze and stared up at him as he stood before her.

"You must be hungry," Blue-Eyes spoke quietly as he offered the tray to the white chimpanzee whom slowly accepted it. "Not much but, should eat to keep up strength," he told her.

"Thank you," Xuě quipped as she brought the plate down onto her lap and sat there quietly. Looking back up Xuě tilted her head a bit, "_do you know where my father and the other apes went off to?_" she asked.

"_They all went hunting, along with the other apes within the colony, my father said that it would be wise for them to learn the forest,_" Blue-Eyes responded to the white chimpanzee's question. Taking a step back Blue-Eyes looked down at Xuě as she nodded before she took a berry and ate it. He had never noticed before but the white chimpanzee was indeed very stunning and beautiful as she sat there. While observing her, Blue-Eyes noticed how delicate she was with handling the small bits of food and how she would often straighten out her longer white fur while she was eating. Her posture and form was as graceful as she looked and her serene looking eyes, those bright green orbs were mesmerizing. As the white chimpanzee made to grab one of the leaves her gaze wandered up slowly towards him and stopped as they both made eye contact. Blue-Eyes didn't know what to do, instead he just stood there, frozen on the spot.

Curiously Xuě moved her plate aside, stood up slowly and approached Blue-Eyes. As she neared him, the scarred chimpanzee merely looked away from her as if he were embarrassed to be there. Noticing this little fact Xuě couldn't help but smile inwardly at herself before she placed a finger under his chin and turned his face slowly back towards her. Bright forest green eyes were met with equally vibrant sky colored ones which were slowly dilating. Letting her eyes lower down Xuě noticed Blue-Eyes' scars once more and frowned knowing that she was the cause for them and timidly reached out. She paused momentarily to see if he would stop her but instead the other ape merely watched. Letting out a small breath, Xuě placed a finger onto the scar that ran across Blue-Eyes' left pectoral and brought her hand back slowly to look at it. There were small bits of blood on her fingers and she frowned slightly at this before looking back up at Blue-Eyes.

"I am... Alright. Does not hurt," Blue-Eyes assured Xuě as she gave him a hurtful look. "It's not your fault," he breathed quietly as he took her small hand into his and then quickly released it, looking away. Just then he felt Xuě's soft finger under his chin once more to bring him back to look at her. Every time when she touched him it would send a jolt through his body in which he couldn't explain it. While they both stared into each others eyes though, Blue-Eyes noticed that Xuě was stepping a little closer towards him and he lowered his head a little in her direction. When they drew ever closer, Blue-Eyes quickly took a step back away from the white chimpanzee and broke eye contact with her. "I... I have to go..." he said simply before turning around and leaving the area.

Xuě let out a small breath as she watched the bigger chimpanzee leave quickly out of the room. Looking off down to the side in disappointment Xuě held her hands over her chest. In truth her heart was racing within her every time she saw him. She did not know why, for she had never felt this way with any other male apes. However along with her fast beating heart was a warm tingling sensation and it made her smile a little.

...

Sometime later after talking with Xuě, Blue-Eyes found himself a secluded spot and had set himself down by the stony platforms to gather his thoughts. What exactly had just happened between the both of them? All he did was brought her some food. Although he initially didn't plan to linger there and watch her but for some reason he did and she had approached him... More shocking was, he had allowed it. Grunting at himself, Blue-Eyes shook his head a little bit and took in a deep breath. What was wrong with him? Hearing some footsteps behind him, Blue-Eyes turned to see who it was and was quite surprised to see his uncle Maurice, whom lumbered on over and sat right besides him.

"_You alone?_" Maurice asked to which the younger ape nodded and looked off into the distance. Noticing Blue-Eyes' fur standing up slightly Maurice wondered what was making the younger ape so nervous. He had watched Blue-Eyes bring some food to the white chimpanzee a little bit earlier and then noticed that the scarred chimpanzee quickly emerging from there as well. Putting two and two together, Maurice pondered on the idea but kept it to himself before changing the subject. "_I'm surprised you did not go hunting, reason?_" Maurice asked.

"_Father, uncle Rocket, uncle Andy, and uncle Luca all went hunting with the new apes. They are showing them how to forage and hunt for food here," _Blue-Eyes explained to the older orangutan while letting out a deep sigh, "_Father said that I could not go because I was still injured,_" Blue-Eyes finished to which Maurice gave an amused hum. Blue-Eyes brought his hand up and was about to ask the orangutan about the white chimpanzee's condition but then earlier events reminded him of what happened and he quickly dropped his hand back down, confusing the older ape slightly before it was replaced with an amuse look when he had looked away.

After a few brief moments the two were suddenly joined by three younger apes, that being of Gregoire, Michael and Ndume. "Uncle! Blue-Eyes!" Gregoire panted as he ran up to the two older apes. "Where are other uncles? Milo, Rain in trouble!" he spoke swiftly.

"_Wait wait wait, slow down young one,_" Maurice gestured while letting out a grunt. "_What is going on?_" he asked as the three apes caught their breaths.

"_Milo and Rain are in trouble, they've been taken by humans,_" Gregoire signed frantically to which Maurice and Blue-Eyes gave each other a disbelieving stare before the older of the two looked back down at him.

"_Are you sure? What if Milo and Rain just ran off and you couldn't find them?_" Maurice signed to which Gregoire gave an offended look.

"_Uncle... If they were out of the colony I would be able to find them with no problem, however... I... We believe that humans have taken both Milo and Blue-Eyes,_" Gregoire gestured.

"_What makes you think so?_" Blue-Eyes questioned.

"Show him what we found," Gregoire spoke quickly to the twins while turning back to look at them.

Maurice observed the three youngsters and waited patiently as Ndume walked up and handed him two small objects. Taking them from the young gorilla, Maurice observed the two metals and let out a small breath, he knew what these were. "_Where did you find this?_" he asked slowly.

"_Close to the edge of the forest by the mountains,_" Michael and Ndume signed at the same time while they both pointed towards east.

Maurice let out a low grunt and looked back down at the two objects in his hands. If what the young apes said were true and that both Milo and Rain were abducted by humans that they do not know about, then they were both indeed in dire danger.

"_What is it?_" Blue-Eyes asked as he peered down to look at the two shiny objects.

"_A weapon to put someone or something to sleep,_" Maurice informed as he held it out. "_We must wait for your fathers to get back, until then don't go and cause panic among the other apes and Do. Not. Go after them, understand?_" Maurice informed with a threatening growl to warn the youngsters, making them all nod.

"Milo..." Blue-Eyes breathed softly as he turned his head towards the direction in which the twins had indicated earlier. Taking a side glance at Maurice, Blue-Eyes narrowed his eyes a bit before letting his blue hues gaze at the direction once more.

...

Gathering the files of the ALZ-112 and 113, Lemming reread them to see if he had miss anything important regarding the research to helping them out with their ongoing problem. While doing so however there was a burst of noise and running in was one of his colleagues - Nova. "Nova? What's going on?" he asked with a bewildered surprise etched onto his face, while adjusting his glasses.

"Ronald, one of the apes is sick. He needs medical attention right away!" Nova explained quickly as she rushed on over towards one of the medical cabinets and started to search through them.

"Wait wait wait, slow down. What do you mean sick? They were just fine when they were brought in this morning?" Lemming asked curiously as he stood up and walked on over.

"Well now one of them is sick, I don't know how but if we don't do something quick he might die!" Nova explained haste-fully as she kept on searching.

Letting out a soft sigh, Lemming eyed the paperwork and files for a moment before he reached on over and searched along with Nova. "What were its symptoms?" he asked calmly.

"It... He... He was curled up into a ball on the ground, was shaking heavily as if he were cold and was producing a loud wheezing noise," Nova informed while Lemming eased on over and pulled out some antibiotics from a shelf and a clean syringe.

"Sounds like a case of pneumonia, most likely bacterial pneumonia in which our little friend must have contracted it from Anthony earlier who had a cold," Lemming explained.

"He contracted it from Anthony? They can get illness from us? Never mind can we help him? How are we going to cure him?" Nova asked quietly as she watched the man stick the needle into the glass container and draw out some of the liquid form inside it.

"We heal him like we do humans we give him some antibiotics, which we are lucky to have at hand, make sure he stays hydrated and rest well," Lemming explained as he turned to face Nova. "Shall we?" He finished as he lead the way.

As Nova and Lemming both quickly made their way down the hallway, they finally located the apes. Lemming quickly opened the double locks with a key and by punching in some numbers. Walking into the small room where the chimpanzee was he placed a hand onto the ape's shoulder. "Nova? Can you grab the trolley? We are going to have to move him into one of the bigger rooms," Lemming explained as he injected the ape with the syringe. Lemming waited patiently as he rubbed the spot on the ape's shoulder where he injected the medicine into while speaking soothing words to hopefully calm down the chimp. Just a moment later, Nova returned with one of the trolleys and it took the both of them to lift up the still shivering chimpanzee onto it. After that the two rolled the ape down further into one of the hallways and walked into a room that had a medical bed on it. They then lifted the chimpanzee up and placed him onto the cleaned sheets. Quickly Nova grabbed the end of one of the blankets and tossed it over the ape while placing a pilliow behind his head.

Lemming watched as Nova smiled softly when the ape seemed to slightly relax a bit, the medicine seeming to have taking an immediate effect. The woman looked back up at him and then down at the chimp once more.

"Thank you..." Nova breathed quietly as she wiped at a forming tear to which the man smiled back and nodded once.

"Your welcome," Lemming replied as he too looked down at the chimpanzee and had a look on his face as if he were thinking to himself.

"No, I really mean it. Thank you," Nova said quietly as she looked up at Lemming.

"It was no problem, I was glad I am able to help," Lemming answered back before deciding to take a seat at the side and heaved out a tired breath.

...

Blue-Eyes watched as the three younger apes fidget around when Maurice had left them. He was surprised himself for keeping so calm, yet then again what the others did not know that he was going to leave to go find his younger brother, even before the hunting party returned to the colony. He knew that it was a rash and stupid idea to go off alone into the human city but what choice did he have? His two little brothers were in trouble and it was up to him to go save them. When the three were not looking at him, he quietly sneaked away and haste-fully approached the gates of the colony. Looking around quickly, Blue-Eyes was just about to cross the walls when someone or something called out, making him stop. Turning around quickly, Blue-Eyes was surprised to see the three younger apes following him. Quickly taking a hold of them, he dragged the three off to the side of the forest and pinned them to one of the giant trees before taking a glance back to see if they were spotted. Once it seemed that they were in the clear he turned back to the three apes and glared at them. "What are you guys doing?" he spoke and signed at the same time to the three youngsters.

"We could ask Blue-Eyes the same thing?" both the twins replied at the same time, each of them rubbing at the spot where Blue-Eyes had pinned them at.

"And where does big brother Blue-Eyes think he is going off to... Especially when it's getting dark out here and when Maurice strictly told us not to leave," Gregoire responded as he stared up into the older ape's eyes.

"None of your business, you three go home," Blue-Eyes spoke quickly as he turned around to leave.

"Blue-Eyes, I know where you are going and we are coming with you," Gregoire voiced quietly.

"No!" Blue-Eyes growled out at the three youngsters, making them shrink back a little. "_I know you guys are worried... I am too, that is why I am going, alone. You three don't know what the human city is like. It is a dangerous place and I can't have you risking your lives,_" he signed to the three of them. "Stay here,where it is safe. Now go back home!" He ordered as he turn around to leave.

"No!" all three of the younger apes said in unison, stopping Blue-Eyes in his tracks. Closing his eyes and heaving out a heavy breath he turned around slowly but was met with three sets of fierce green determined eyes that glared back at him.

"Milo may be your real brother and Rain might be your honorary brother Blue-Eyes, but they are our brothers too," Michael spoke slowly with a deep growl to his voice.

"So we are going... To save them with you, whether you like it or not," Ndume voiced in as well, his deep voice reverberating along with his brother's.

"Because that's what brothers do... They look out for each other," Gregoire finished while looking up at Blue-Eyes.

Blue-Eyes closed his eyes and thought for a moment. No matter what he would say to them, they were not going to change their minds and he knew it. They were impulsive and stubborn... Just like he was when he was younger. Heaving out a collected breath, Blue-Eyes opened back up his eyes and stared at the three younger apes, looking into each one's determined face. "Stay close and do what I say," he spoke to them in a hushed tone to which the three nodded in agreement.

...

As the darkness of the night slowly enveloped the sky both Lemming and Nova had stayed with the sick chimpanzee. During that time the two would observe and tend to the ill ape if he were to have a coughing fit or start to shiver.

"You know, I thought you were not going to help me at first," Nova spoke up suddenly causing the man to look in her direction while she adjusted the blanket on the chimpanzee. "I remember you not liking them at all and well..." Nova went on.

"You thought I was like the others who held a grudge and would let that chimpanzee die... Is that correct?" Lemming finished for the woman as she looked up at him, confirming his suspicions. "It might be hard to believe Nova but I care for the apes, just as much as you do. It might be true that at first I did hate them but that was out of stupidity and fear. What mankind does not know he fears it as they say. However when I came to know why and what they were I've come to respect and admire these cousins of ours," Lemming answered while looking at the woman straight in the eyes. "My intent was to never capture them Nova. My only intent was to take a few tissue and blood samples, but in their haste Jerry and the others left without me and well mistakenly abducted these two apes that we have now," Lemming said slowly. "So when they were brought in I had no choice but to lock them up for their own safety. You know how people still are around the apes," he explained while Nova nodded in response.

"But... Aren't we genetically immune to the disease already? So why still need them?" Nova asked once more.

"Yes... And no..." Lemming answered Nova slowly while looking away from the woman to stare off into the distance. "While yes we are genetically immune to the virus my dear, unfortunately our newborns are... Sometimes not," he stated while turning to glance back at Nova who was listening to him intently. "Only one in about ten births would a child be able to retain the immunity from both of its parents, the other nine... Well you know what happens already first hand of what the virus can do," Lemming explained sadly. "What I am trying to do is find a cure so that our babies will not be affected by the simian flu and thus cause them to pass away within the mother's womb. So... In order for me to find an answer to this I would need their help," Lemming finished as he look back down at the chimpanzee on the bed.

Nova frowned inwardly at herself as she let her eyes fall onto the sleeping chimpanzee. She had heard that although they may be genetically immune to the disease there was still a very high chance that their children might not have this immunity or that the parents might not be able to pass it down to their offspring , thus they get the stillbirths that has been occurring. "After you make this cure," Nova started "does it... Will it kill them?" Nova asked quietly.

Lemming looked back up at Nova and stared at her for a long while before he gave her an answer. "I do not know," Lemming replied honestly with a slight frown on his face.

"Why are you so set on making a cure?" Nova asked.

"Because... If not for this virus I would still have my daughter who would be around thirteen about now, a newborn son and my late wife," Lemming answered plainly. "The solution to our problems lies within their DNA and with just a few samples I might uncover what makes the virus affect them positively and us negatively," Lemming spoke quietly. "Well, I should go check on our other guest, I'm pretty sure he is worried about his little friend here," and with that said, Lemming left the room, leaving Nova and the sick chimp.

Nova touched at the ape's forehead and wondered what Lemming had informed her were true. Was all of this even possible? Would they even find a cure? If so then what does that mean to the apes that lived in the forest. Letting out a soft breath Nova tried not to think on it. "Please be well," she said quietly to the chimpanzee who had calmed down quite a bit from earlier.

...

As the hunting troops returned with their latest kills, both Caesar and Rocket entered the colony with proud smiles on their faces. They had done good today with the hunt as it will provide for the colony with enough food to sustain them for at least several days. Getting off of his mount, Caesar patted at the animal's neck and let his hazel colored eyes roam around to see if his sons or Cornelia were there by the rocks. He was eventually able to locate Cornelia by the teaching center however he was disappointed to see that his sons were nowhere in sight. Frowning slightly, Caesar looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting.

"They should have come home by now," Rocket spoke as he too looked around.

"Yes... They should have," Caesar agreed and noticed their giant friend - Maurice, approaching them quickly. Both he and Rocket exchanged curious glances before they both went up to greet their friend.

"Caesar! Rocket!" Maurice spoke quickly and then looked on over towards Andy and Luca, signaling for them to come over. Nervously the other two did and when they had approached, Maurice quickly went into detail about what Gregoire, Michael and Ndume had found during their time in the forest. He then explained to the youngsters to not leave the colony but when he had to go tend to some of the apes and returned they had all disappeared. At this news all four of the apes grunted while Caesar took the tranquilizers from him and looked at it.

Looking at the labeling, Caesar frowned at himself as it read out Gyn-Sys.

"Caesar we have to go... Now!" Rocket spoke up quickly after hearing Maurice's explanation to which Caesar nodded slowly.

"_Rocket, Andy and I will take a few of the apes into the human city so we do not cause an alarm, Maurice you and Luca will stay behind and tend to the colony until we get back,_" Caesar signed slowly to which the others agreed to while Andy took a hold of his shoulder.

"_I'll gather my fellow scouts, they will be more than happy to help us,_" Andy signed and with that he quickly ran back into the crowd.

...

How long has it been since he's been put there within that cell. Heaving out a sigh, Rain looked towards his left and was surprised to see the human standing there, looking at him. "Where is my friend?" Rain questioned with a growl as he jumped down from the small platform and stood by the glass.

"Your friend is safe, that I promise," the human responded. After a moment the human let out a weary breath while closing his eyes and then opened them back up again. "Would you like to see him?" the man asked.

Tilting his head slightly Rain glared up at the human and after a moment he nodded once to confirm.

"I will let you out, only if you do what I say, do you understand? It is very dangerous and I don't want you or your friend to get hurt in any matter," the human said quietly as he unlocked the chains with a click.

Rain watched as the human was pressing some things within the door and suddenly there was a beeping noise and then another click as the door swung open slowly. Looking up at the human, Rain kept his gaze at the man as he slowly stepped out of the room. As he stepped out into the hallway he quickly looked around himself in case there were other humans there.

"Do not worry, it is just us... For now," the human spoke back up causing the bonobo to look back at him. "Come, follow me," the man gestured with his hand to follow and walked away.

Rain narrowed his eyes at the human and was about to follow but stopped slightly when he noticed the name plaque written besides the door. Taking a glance at it he spelled the words out slowly and voiced the letters to himself. Slowly his gray colored eyes were as big as saucers and he quickly looked down at the tiled ground beneath him, "Koba..." he said softly in shock. Looking back down to where the human had disappeared off to, Rain quickly followed the man. It took only a few moments and Rain was then lead to a bigger room and there in the middle laid Milo, accompanied by the brown haired woman.

Walking up slowly to Milo's bedside he slowly reached up and touch at his friend's forehead. Looking back up at the two human Rain bared his fangs at them, making them back away slightly.

"He is okay," the human woman tried to soothe him but he let out another warning growl, stilling her.

Looking down at his friend and noticed that he was not shaking as badly before and not making that horrid wheezing noise seemed to confirm that whatever the humans did to Milo, did help. Smiling a little bit, Rain smoothed out the fur on Milo's head and then slowly look back up at the two humans. "Thank... You..." he said quietly in gratitude to which they nodded in response. The man looked up at the woman and then indicated with his head that they should leave.

Nodding, Nova agreed to what Lemming was thinking and turned to look back down at both the bonobo and still sleeping chimpanzee. "We have to go now, we will be down there in that room okay?" Nova said quietly as she moved on over towards the doorway. "If you need anything, come let us know," she finished.

Looking up, Rain watched as the two humans left the room, leaving him alone with Milo. Letting his gray eyes wander back down to his sleeping friend, Rain couldn't help but open his mouth into a wide yawn. He was curious as to why the humans had freed him and was but that didn't matter at the moment. What mattered to him was helping out his older friend and to find a way to get back home safely. However after today's events his body was very tired and he needed rest. "I'll be right here when you wake up, my friend," Rain spoke quietly as he pulled up one of the soft chairs and sat on it. Eventually his head found Milo's bedside and try as he might to stay awake his vision was slowly enveloped in blissful sleep.


	7. City Dreams

**Hello my readers and a Happy New Year to you all. As a special I'm going to post another entry to my story and hope you guys enjoy it! Also I've been meaning to ask if you guys would like to know more about a certain ape character of mine let me know and I'll write a little more about them. In the meantime please enjoy the latest update and Thank You for reading.**

**Disclaimer: (Rise/Dawn)of the Planet of the Apes is not owned by me except my OC's.**

* * *

><p>As they reached the human city, Blue-Eyes held his hand back to stop the others from advancing. As his eyes scanned the any buildings that had lights on within them, he turned around to look at the three. "<em>We are going into the humans territory now. We need to be quiet, stay close and do not go off by yourselves, understand?<em>" he gestured, getting nods in return. Letting out a small breath, Blue-Eyes then made his way through the streets, staying out of the lamppost's lights and using the shadows to hide him and his team from wandering human eyes that might be out here.

"I can't believe it, we are in the human city, they have a lot of strange colored lights," Ndume whispered excitedly as he followed the group.

"It is very different from home, not a lot of trees here, how do they get around?" Michael asked as he eyed the strange building lights that sometimes flickered on and off.

"We will find out later. In the meantime, be quiet!" Gregoire whispered harshly to the two behind him, causing Blue-Eyes to turn around and glare down at the three of them. "Heh, sorry," Gregoire tittered under the older ape's stare.

Rolling his eyes, Blue-Eyes turned back around and started to walk quietly once more through the dark city, hearing the audible relief sighs from the three behind him. As they traveled deeper into the human's territory he tried to find something, anything that resembled the words that he saw on the tranquilizers however to his disappointment nothing showed up and he was forced to look elsewhere. There was a sudden clanging noise as trash bins and various metals fell over causing Blue-Eyes to quickly turn around to see both of the twin's set of green eyes going wide while pointing at each other.

"He did it!" they both exclaimed in unison while Gregoire smacked his face with his hands at their clumsiness.

"What did I-" Blue-Eyes started but quickly perked up when he heard something off in the distance. It sounded like footsteps and a grinding noise of some sort making his heart quickly pound withing his chest. "Hide!" he whispered to the three and looked around for anything to hide themselves in. Locating a series of alleyway, Blue-Eyes quickly ushered them towards it and hid themselves behind some of the dumpsters.

"Blue-Eyes, this smells!" one of the twins complained in a loud whisper to which the older ape gave a quick grunt to silence them.

Slowly, Blue-Eyes took a peek and watched as some humans walked pass them while dragging some heavy looking items on a giant wagon like machinery.

"You sure you heard something here?" one of the voices asked.

"Yeah I thought I heard something falling over here... Seems like it was these rusted old bins," the other replied.

"The city is old man, stuff is still falling apart. Lets just hurry, staying out here is kinda eerie enough as it is," the first human spoke up.

Luckily it seemed that the humans haven't noticed them yet as they talked to each other and walked on. As the sounds of footsteps and talking faded away, Blue-Eyes let out a deep breath and quickly turned onto the three young apes. "What did I say about making noises!?" Blue-Eyes exclaimed in a hushed angry tone.

"We're sorry!" both of the twins squeaked as they covered their heads as if the older ape would hit them.

Growling, Blue-Eyes ignored the two and took another peek out into the street again before he slowly emerged from the dark alleyway. Looking to his left and then to his right, Blue-Eyes turned back to the three and gestured for them to quickly follow. The three filed out one by one to Blue-Eyes' side and once they were all next to the older ape they all awaited for him to lead. Like before he stuck them all to the shadows and whenever they heard anything suspicious Blue-Eyes would hide them, let the humans pass and then moved on. If only the gorillas were able to climb, things would have been so much easier for them to travel in silence but alas Blue-Eyes had to make what was due. The more further into the city that they ventured into, the more humans started to show up right until there were a numerous amount of them all sprawled out within the bustling streets.

"Blue-Eyes, why are we here?" Gregoire asked as he took a peek from the sides.

"I am going to find some human friends. You three stay here and don't do anything until I get back," Blue-Eyes said slowly as he eyed them, especially the twins. The two gorillas merely returned a sheepish smile making Blue-Eyes sigh out in concern. "I will be back as soon as I can, until then don't do anything stupid," he warned them and then leaped up into the building.

Quietly the three younger apes watched Blue-Eyes scale the walls and reached the rooftop. Once there the older ape looked back down at them once more and signed for them to stay put and keep out of sight to which they nodded.

...

Opening his eyes, Rain was quite surprised to see himself back at the colony. Taking a look around himself he saw apes bustling about and they all hooted and played with one another. Wait wasn't he with Milo just a bit ago? How did he end up here of all places? Taking a step back as some young apes ran on by, Rain couldn't help but smile a little to himself as he watched many of the apes busy themselves with whatever activities they were doing. Although he was back home, everything seemed to him... Different, as if the colony were smaller than he had remembered. As he walked around on all fours through the crowd of apes, avoiding any contact with them, something tugged within him and he quickly sat down, placed a hand over his chest, feeling that odd pulling sensation. Looking on over towards his left, there was a small pathway the lead away from the village. While looking up at the pathway a female ape had suddenly walked into his line of vision and his gray eyes quickly centered in on her. The female ape is a beautiful bonobo with dark lush fur donning her body, with kind looking emerald colored eyes looking down at something within her arms. Tilting his head a little, Rain saw that this ape was a mother and he watched as she caressed her baby's head fur and gave it a kiss. This female bonobo looked so familiar to him but yet he could not pinpoint who she was but deep within his heart he knew that he knew her somehow. After the female had taken care of the baby within her arms she turned away from him and started to go up on that trail. "Wai- Wait!" he called out as he quickly followed her.

Rain chased after the female bonobo but try as he might, for some reason he couldn't catch up to her. However eventually as she approached what look like a giant enclosure, Rain finally caught up to the female and stood slightly behind her. "What... What is your name?" Rain asked the female bonobo. Slowly the ape turned around and looked pass him, confusing him. Turning around, Rain saw Caesar approaching them with a few other apes trailing behind him. As Caesar approached, Rain stood away off to the side and bowed slightly as he watched the ape leader approach the female bonobo. Something was oddly off though because as he took a closer look at his uncle, he noticed that the ape looked slightly younger and was looking down at the female ape as if hesitant.

"_You sure this is a good idea?_" Caesar signed to the female who looked away from him and held her baby close to her breasts before nodding quickly.

"_He deserves to see his son... He needs to know,_" the female ape signed back to the leader ape to which Caesar nodded slowly in return.

"_Yes, he does,_" Caesar responded and then walked up to one of the ape guards and nodded once at him. The other ape nodded in acknowledgment and then opened the front of the cage. Taking a side step, Caesar allowed the smaller female bonobo to enter the enclosure and watched as she approached the other ape.

"What is going on?" Rain asked but the apes seemed to ignore his question, keeping their eyes on the female ape who had gone inside. With a frustrated growl he tried to grab onto one of them but his hand went right through the ape as he reached for the ape's shoulder. Letting out a yelp in surprise, Rain jumped back a bit and wildly looked at the apes, who did not seemed fazed at all from his actions. Did his hand really just go through one of them? Reaching out once more, Rain tried to take a hold of another fellow ape's shoulder but like before his hand went right through the ape. Looking down at his hand and then back up at the apes, Rain followed their gaze towards the two apes within the giant looking cage, the female whom quickly ran up to the male and threw her arm around the other. Letting out a weary breath he walked through the apes and slowly entered the enclosure. Once inside, he slowly patted on closer towards the two but stopped when the male ape had suddenly looked up in his direction, causing him to freeze. Letting out a small gasp, Rain was slightly taken aback by the other ape's features. The ape was a bonobo like the female in front of him, however decorating his brawny body were scars of all sorts, one particularly that ran down the left side of his eye. The very strange thing was though, the ape looked almost exactly like him, big bulky body and all, it was like seeing an older mirror of himself, only with slightly darker fur. The scarred ape then turned his attention back to the female in front of him and offered a warm smile.

Curious to see who this ape was, Rain quickly bounded up to the two and stood besides them, glancing from the male to the female quickly while they embraced one other. The scarred male then piped up and looked down between both him and the female, surprised to find a baby held close to the female ape's body. Rain watched as the male confusingly looked back up at the female who smiled warmly in return.

"Do you. Want to. Hold?" the female bonobo spoke softly as she offered the baby towards the male.

"Who?..." The male bonobo asked as he accepted the small baby ape into his big arms, eyes going from the baby up to the female and then back.

"His name. Is Rain. Our son," the female bonobo answered quietly as she reached on over to touch the baby's temple.

At the mention of his name, Rain actually froze on the spot as if he did not hear the female ape bonobo correctly. It couldn't be him? He was right here and the only one in the colony to be named Rain, this must have been some kind of mistake. Then again he did pass through the other apes earlier. Taking a gulp, Rain quickly walked up closer to take a look at the baby ape and there he was, a small baby version of himself with steel gray colored eyes whom was looking up at its father while Rain faltered back slightly.

"I. Have... A son?" the male bonobo breathed as he looked down at the baby within his arms, causing the older Rain to slowly look up and into the other ape's face. "Rain," the ape whispered as he brought both his and the baby's forehead together, "Rain... My son. I have. A son," the bonobo chuckled as he looked up to the female and quickly brought her into a powerful hug.

"Mother?... F... Father?..." Rain breathed quietly in shock as he slowly reached up towards the two apes to touch them. When he was about to make contact with the two coupled apes, his hands passed seemingly through once more. Bringing his hands back to him, Rain looked down at his shaking fist and then back up at the two couple apes. As he desperately reached out to touch them once more the ape's two bodies seem to turn into vapors of air and was whisked away into the winds. "Wait! Don't go!" he called out as he ran after the vapors, noticing that everything around him was too disappearing quickly. "Mother! Father!" he called out desperately as he gave chase. Within an instant Rain was left within a void of darkness the colors of that were which was his parents, the colony, Caesar and the others gone, all turning into mist like vapors and quietly fading into the dark void. Slumping down onto his knees, tears started to flow from his eyes as he stared at the pitch black darkness. Why was he shown this? It hurts so much, if this truly was a dream then he did not want to remember it, he just wanted to forget it, the pain was too much to bear. Grabbing at his head he let out a feral cry but his call was gone unheard by the cold empty void that surrounded him.

Sniffing quietly to himself, Rain perked up when he heard a hoot off in the distance. Slowly getting up and wiping away at his eyes, Rain looked around as he heard the call again. After a moment of silence, Rain answered back with a hoot of his own and waited for an answer. Instead a warm yellow and green glowing light started to beckoned from afar and then the hoot was once again heard. Looking around himself, Rain noticed that the sound that was calling out to him was actually from the strange flowing lights in the distance. Hesitantly at first, Rain made his way towards the wavy lights but as he got closer the warmer his body felt. Hearing the call again, Rain quickened his pace towards the light and had to squint slightly as he approached it. The closer he got though he had to use one arm to block out the blinding lights but while looking under his hands he could make out the shadow of a particular ape figure standing in the distance. "Who?..." Rain asked but the ape let out a merry chuckle and gestured for him to follow as it turned away and ran off into the blinding light before them. Dropping his arms, Rain quickly followed the ape into the light and before he knew it a sudden rush of warmth had enveloped his body and now he could see clearly as wisps of yellow and green flowed around him. Turning to look, Rain saw the ape again who had its back turned towards him and was still running away. "Wait!" he called out as he chased after the chimp. Soon the ape had come to a sudden stop and Rain too paused a little ways behind him. After a moment the ape turned around slightly to glance back at him and what Rain saw was a chimpanzee with white skin pigments decorating his snout area accompanied with warm green eyes. The most noticeable part about the chimpanzee that stood in front of him was a prominent scar mark on his left shoulder and rounded ears which look oddly familiar to him, as if he's seen them before. "_Who are you?_" Rain gestured.

"A... Friend," the ape responded with a warm smile as the light around them sudden intensified blinding the bonobo.

With a jolt, Rain lifted his head up quickly from the bedside and looked around himself. Breathing heavily Rain lowered his gaze and noticed that he was leaning on something soft. Then it hit him as everything slowly came back, he had accidentally fallen asleep while keeping a vigil watch over his sick friend - Milo. That strange dream though, it had felt so real as if he were actually there. Were the two apes he saw, actually his parents? And who was that other strange chimpanzee who guided him out of that dark abyss. Sniffing quietly, Rain quickly rubbed the tears out of his gray colored eyes. It was a dream... Just a dream... He thought to himself as he closed his eyes. "Just a dream..." he repeated sadly while lowering face but then felt a hand on the back of his head.

"Must... Be... Sad dream," a soft voice answered the bonobo causing him to open his gray eyes, meeting up with bright green ones.

"Milo?" Rain whispered in surprised to which the chimpanzee offered him a sad grin in response while sitting up on the bed. He couldn't believe it, is friend who looked like he was about to die nearly a few hours ago was sitting up and smiling at him, albeit tiredly but smiling nonetheless.

Milo looked into his younger friends eyes and before he knew it the bonobo had suddenly reached on over and pulled him into a tight hug. Quite shaken by this, Milo slowly reached up and patted his friend on the back, reassuring the other. Looking up Milo noticed the human woman looking at them from the doorway and smiled warmly at her. Slowly he brought his his right hand, straightened out into a flat palm, touched his chin with his fingers and slowly brought his hand forward, towards the woman while mouthing the words "thank you," to which the woman nodded back to him.

...

Traveling through the dark of the night was no easy task and Caesar had dreaded it because just like humans their eyesight was poor during the dark. Luckily however they had all brought with them a small hand held torch which was alight with a small flame, lighting their way through the darkness. He knew that this method was rather dangerous but what other choice did they have? Traversing through the dark forest quickly, Caesar and the other five with consisted of himself, Rocket, Andy and three fellow scouts, bounded towards the edge of the forest. As soon as they reached the clearing that led to the golden gate bridge Caesar could see some of the city lights that still functioned due to the humans staying there.

"Brings back. Memories," Rocket breathed out as he stood besides his friend and gazed at the city while Caesar nodded slowly in response.

"We have to be quick and not be seen," Andy warned as he approached the two older apes and stood besides them.

"Yes. Some humans. Still not. Forgiving," Caesar replied as he turned to face the others. "We go. Save our sons. Then we leave," he spoke in a hush. Turning to look back at the city, he only hoped that both of his sons were doing alright and that hopefully they were together.

...

Blue-Eyes climbed up the building quietly and kept still as he watched the humans bustled down below him. Whenever he's seen the humans it never ceases to amaze him to watch them never ever sitting about, always moving and speaking loudly with one another. Letting out a grunt he moved on and scaled the walls in search of a particular place to which he could locate some familiar faces. After a few moments he had located the specific spot and looked back down at the city grounds below, hoping that the three didn't get themselves into any danger. Letting out a soft sigh, Blue-Eyes approached the windowsill and lightly tapped on it as he waited there, nothing happened and he repeated the process over again. After a few moments the window slowly opened and a woman slowly peeked out of it, looking around to see who was tapping. As her head turned towards her left the woman let out an audible gasp but then was replaced with a worried look.

"Blue-Eyes!?" the woman exclaimed softly.

"Ellie," Blue-Eyes responded.

"Come in quickly!" the older woman urged the scarred chimpanzee and he quickly entered their household, landing onto the wooden ground with a soft thud. As the blue eyed chimpanzee entered, Ellie had quickly closed the window and covered it in case there were curious eyes looking about. "Blue-Eyes what are you doing here?" Ellie asked quickly as she turn around to face the chimpanzee who looked up at her with those bright blue orbs.

"Humans, take little brothers," Blue-Eyes responded Ellie's questions. "Found items, belonging to humans. Put us to sleep," Blue-Eyes started to explain. He then looked around and then took a hold of a pencil and paper and slowly drew out the words for the woman, "need help to find them," he finished as he handed the parchment to the woman.

"Gen-Sys?" Ellie said quietly as she looked at the words that Blue-Eyes had written out for her.

"Where?" he asked quickly, making the woman look at him.

"Ellie who are you talking to-" another person asked as he walked in, stopping suddenly when he sighted Blue-Eyes. "Blue-Eyes?" the man said aloud while blinking quickly.

"Malcolm, Blue-Eyes says that they need help," Ellie spoke to the man.

"Help? Um... With what?" Malcolm asked as he walked on over.

"Well..." Ellie started as she handed the paper back to the man before explaining the situation to him.

...

As they watched the older chimpanzee leave them the three quickly looked at one another in question.

"What do we do now?" Ndume asked.

"We wait? That is what Blue-Eyes said," Michael responded.

Gregoire gave of a sigh, "he is going to get help from the nice humans that come visit us, maybe they know where to go. Now, you two need to work on your sneaking, you guys are terrible," Gregoire spoke in a hushed tone.

"Not my fault Ndume is loud," Michael quipped in.

"I am loud!? You were the one that knocked over those human objects earlier!" Ndume grunted in response.

"_It only fell over because you were touching it and I tried to steady it, so it was mostly you,_" Michael gestured as he crossed his arms, closed his eyes and nodded with a grunt while Ndume let out a rather loud growl and rose up to him.

"Michael! Ndume! Calm down!" Gregoire jumped in between the two twins and stood between them with his hands held out.

While stepping in between the two brothers, they all heard an audible gasp and they all piped up, fur standing on end. Turning around slowly, Gregoire's green eyes widen significantly when he spotted a human child, staring straight at them from the opening of the alley way. Lowering his arms quickly, Gregoire glared at the two gorilla twins before he let his eyes wander back on over towards the small human. The little girl it seemed like, was holding onto a small bouncy ball and was staring at them with big brown eyes, highlighted by the various street lights. Taking an audible gulp, Gregoire eased on slowly towards the small human and placed a finger to his mouth to which the girl responded by nodding slowly, mouth open in a smile. Gregoire watched as the little human girl looked to her right before she quickly entered the alleyway and approached the three of them.

Stopping in front of the three, the small girl looked at each and every one of them before she slowly reached out and touched the chimpanzee's arm, causing the ape to flinch slightly. "Monkey!" the child squeaked out happily as she suddenly rushed in and hugged the chimp's arm.

"Um, ape?" Gregoire choked at first at being called a monkey which was not true in any sense, before correcting the little girl as he looked back to his two friends for help. Instead what he got from the two was them holding their snouts while emitting loud snickering noises. Gregoire's face turned downward into a deep frown at his two friends whose lack of sympathy towards his situation was rather infuriating. Looking back down at the human child, Gregoire squat in front of the little human girl and looked into her big brown eyes.

"Mr. Monkey!" the little girl said quietly while hopping on the balls of her feet.

"Ape," Gregoire tried to correct the human girl once more but instead the small human placed her bouncy ball down and she slowly wrapped her tiny arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug, surprising him greatly by this action.

"I like you Mr. Monkey," the child whispered.

Not knowing what to do Gregoire instead reached up slowly and returned the little girl's hug. After that he let go of the small human and watched as she took a few steps back to look up at him, a big smile etched onto her face.

"Taylor! Where are you!?" a human's voice called out from the distance, catching the attention of the three apes and small little girl. She quickly picked up her ball and was about to leave before she ran back to the chimpanzee and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye bye Mr. Monkey," the little girl said happily as she ran out of the alleyway and into the streets.

"Bye..." Gregoire breathed as he reached up and touched the side of his cheek where the small human child had kissed him.

"_Gregoire has an admirer,_" Michael signed as he appeared into the chimp's vision while Ndume made kissing sounds.

Looking up at the twins, Gregoire let out a low growl and pushed at the two in the shoulders before looking around quickly. "_We need to find a different area, must find shelter until Blue-Eyes gets back. Other humans might come here after the little girl,_" he warned the two. Before any of them could make a move though, there was the sound of a vehicle and it stopped at the other end of the alleyway. Letting out a gasp, Gregoire turned to look at the twins with wide eyes. As they scrambled to get away a hoot caught their attention and they looked up slowly as Blue-eyes emerged from the vehicle, bounding towards them.

"Blue-Eyes!" the all said aloud and approached the older chimpanzee quickly.

"Anything happened?" Blue-Eyes asked as he looked down at the three who quickly stared at each other before shaking their heads simultaneously, making him raise a brow. As the three looked behind him, they all opened their mouth in happy laughter and shot off right to whoever they had seen.

"Gregoire, Michael, Ndume, my boys. You are all so big now," Ellie said softly as she knelt down and gave each and every one of them a hug.

"_Ellie does not visit anymore,_" Ndume signed to the woman.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I've been very busy," Ellie answered as she hugged the big adolescent gorilla.

"We can do reunions later. Let get going to Gen-Sys labs" Malcolm voiced in as another vehicle pulled out right behind him and out stepped a young man.

"This was only other big vehicle that I could find... Hey guys," Alexander spoke up as he noted the three young apes whom all surrounded him instantaneously.

"Well this will do for now, until then lets get going," Malcolm said aloud as he ushered the apes into the vehicle that Alexander had drove in with before he got into his own.


	8. The Place Where It All Began

Nova had came back in to check up on both of the apes, she was quite surprised to see that the chimpanzee was up and was being hugged by the more brawny ape. Stepping inside, Nova approached the two apes wearily, careful to not startle them. Upon noticing her, the chimpanzee gave her a warm smile and thanked her for the help earlier in which she nodded in response. She watched as the chimpanzee released his hold on his big friend and then pointed her out. Nova watched as the bonobo quickly rubbed at his face before he glanced in her direction with those steel gray colored eyes of his. It was quite mesmerizing to look into those silver dollar colored irises, however in those eyes she noticed a lot of sadness in them. Approaching the end of the bed, Nova turned to look at the chimp on the, "how are you doing?" she asked slowly.

"I am... Okay," the chimp wheezed out, still not faring well but doing a lot better than before nonetheless.

"And how about you?" Nova asked the bonobo who was staring off down to the side, deep in thought.

The chimpanzee on the other hand looked at his friend and seemed to give him a solemn look before he turned back to face the human woman, "he is going to be fine...just very tired," the chimp reassured her.

"Oh..." Nova responded as she looked back up at the bonobo before turning back to the chimpanzee. "I'm sorry where are my manners. My name is Nova, do you two have names?" she asked to which the chimpanzee smiled tiredly and made a gesture with his hands, confusing her. The ape looked at her and then at his hands before sheepishly ducking his head as if in embarrassment.

"Sorry, forgot," the chimpanzee wheezed out playfully before placing his hand in front of his chest, "Milo," he spoke up in a cheerful but tired voice. Looking on over towards his right, he quickly tapped the bonobo on the shoulder to which the other ape looked up at him quickly before eyeing the woman with his steely gray eyes.

"Rain..." the gray eyed bonobo voiced quietly as he looked away once more.

"Hello Milo, Rain," Nova greeted with a smile on her face however she couldn't keep her eyes off of the bonobo who had glanced at her. Feeling her eyes on him the ape turned back to look at her and seemed to fidget under her stare. "You have very pretty eyes," she commented, making the bonobo tilt his head curiously at her.

"Pretty?" he questioned curiously.

"Pretty, as in beautiful," Nova explained while the bonobo kept his silver dollar colored eyes on her.

...

"The thing I don't get is, who would be at Gen-Sys? That place was shut down and abandoned a long time ago," Malcolm said aloud as he eased over some pot holes with the truck that he was driving in.

"I don't know but Blue-Eyes informed us where those tranquilizers came from and it had their logo on it," Ellie informed as she looked in the side mirror as the boys followed. "This isn't the first time we've dealt with these kinds of radicals Malcolm, people are always itching for a war," Ellie finished.

"I know after the peace agreement we've done with the apes I had hoped that some people would change their ways but... I guess I was wrong... Lets just hope nothing bad happens..." Malcolm voiced in to which Ellie couldn't help but let out a soft sigh at that.

As Alex drove he kept glancing in the rear view mirror at the three young apes that sat in the backseat. Their wide eyes looking all over the city, mostly at all the new things they've never seen before. He then gave Blue-Eyes a side glance whom was sitting quietly in the passenger seat. "Maybe I should have brought you guys out here sooner when I came and visit, could have been fun," Alexander spoke out, trying to at least make some type of conversation.

"Too dangerous, humans still not trustworthy," Blue-Eyes replied almost automatically, causing the young man to frown a bit. He didn't want to hurt his friends feelings but it was the truth, even if they have established some kind of peace between humans and apes, there were still those who would be hostile towards each and every one of them that's not to say that the apes were any better themselves when it came to the humans entering the woods. They would often just chase them off but to Blue-Eyes the human were unpredictable, always resorting to their guns first and ask questions later.

"I know... It's... It's still taking time for everyone to get over the uh..." Alex started.

"The fighting and killings from long ago," Blue-Eyes put it bluntly, as terrible memories of that wretched war and battle came flooding back to him.

Alexander raised a brow at the blue eyed chimp and then looked at the three younger apes behind him. "Is he always like this?" he asked jokingly and to his surprise the three nodded quickly, only stopping to shake their heads instead when the older ape glanced back at them.

"How much longer?" Blue-Eyes asked while narrowing his eyes at the three in the backseat before facing Alexander who only gave him a shrug.

"I don't know, might take a few more minutes. I've only ever been down this road a few times so I'm just following my dad," Alexander said aloud and noticed the shift in mood at the mention of his father. "Whats wrong guys?" he asked.

"Fathers will not be happy," Ndume answered aloud.

"Sneaked out to save brothers" Michael jumped in.

"Will be in a lot of trouble when we go back home," Gregoire finished to which Blue-Eyes only grunted.

Alexander couldn't help but let out a light chuckle at the four apes. They had snuck out of their colony to save two missing apes, that was right, his father had briefed him on that particular information and well, apes were pretty tough on each other when it comes to families. "Hope you guys don't get in too much trouble then," Alexander mused as he made a turn and trailed after the vehicle in front of him. Slowly they all pulled up at Gen-Sys labs and Alex put the car into parking as he eyed the rather big building while turning the ignition off. "This must be the place..." he spoke quietly while looking at the apes.

They all got out of their cars and stood out in the open, looking around to see if they area was safe for them. Malcolm had gone on ahead a little bit and eyed the lights that were turned on in the place before then retreated back to the others. "Alright, Blue-Eyes and company I want you guys to stay here with Alex. Ellie and I are going to go in first to check things out," he explained to them while signing at the same time.

"Why stay here?" Blue-Eyes questioned with a frown, not happy to know that they were going to be left behind.

"Blue-Eyes, it's not safe, you have to understand. We need to see if the two apes are in there first and need to know if they are in danger. If you come with us things will get complicated okay?" Ellie explained to which the blue eyed chimp huffed out. "Hey," Ellie whispered as she touched the ape's shoulder, making him turn back up to look at her, "everything will be alright okay?" she assured him. Ellie waited as she watched the chimp dart his eyes for a moment before heaving out a breath and nodded quickly. "Good, stay safe and protect each other," Ellie whispered as she gave Alex a hug and then proceeded to go with Malcolm.

...

"Where's Caesar?! Where is Caesar?!" a chimpanzee demanded as he pushed one of his fellow apes to the ground while walking up to Maurice. "_I need to speak to him!_" the chimp finished with signing.

"_What for, may I ask?_" Maurice calmly signed back to the angry chimpanzee while he bent down to help the other ape up and motioned for him to stand back a bit, away from the violent chimp.

"_It's the new apes. They do not belong here!_" the chimp signed angrily.

"_I thought we had already discussed this with Caesar during our meeting with him?_" Maurice signed quizzically.

"_They are using up all of our resources, we would need to work three times as hard just so that there is enough food to go around and feed apes. Most of all, we don't even know them. So as I have been saying before again and again, they do not belong here!_" the chimp growled out as he finished signing.

"_All apes have a place here, no matter what. We all should look out for each other. They have come a long way, lost their homes and have no where else to go. Yes they might use up our resources but we can manage. Would you like it if you were lost, hungry and then you found other apes only to be turned away?_" Maurice tried to explain.

"They are just invaders, no better than humans! No better than Koba had been!" the chimp growled out but stopped suddenly when the orangutan rose up and gave off a low bellow.

"Enough!" Maurice growled, "t_hey are not invaders and they are not humans. They are apes, just like you... Koba and I. If Caesar sees fit for them to stay among us then they will stay. I will hear no more of this,_" Maurice warned the chimp who grudgingly backed away slightly from him before turning around to leave. Watching the chimp go, Maurice sat back down and heaved out a tired breath.

"Was that Pimu?" Luca asked as he walked up to the orangutan who looked up from his spot.

"_Yes, he's going at about the new apes again,_" Maurice explained while Luca stood next to him and looked out at the retreating chimpanzee's backside.

"_He's been doing that a lot. Especially ever since the incident several years ago,_" Luca signed. "_Also seems like he doesn't trust other ape kind very well, especially the bonobos... Always looking at them in disgust,_" he finished.

Maurice rubbed his chin as he mulled Luca's words around and agreed. He had noticed Pimu's disdain towards the other ape races but he only thought it was cause of Pimu's instinctive nature. Chimpanzees generally were very territorial and he thought that Pimu might have overcome that specific nature and began to tolerate the other ape races... Seems like he was wrong. He would need to keep an eye on Pimu just in case, in the meantime they had other matters to worry about. "_Any signs of them yet?_" Maurice asked Luca to which the gorilla merely shook his head slowly from side to side.

"_Nothing... I worry for my sons... All of them. They should not be in the human city, it is a dangerous place still for us apes,_" Luca sighed.

"_No... But things are slowly changing, thanks to our human friends,_" Maurice signed in to which Luca agreed with a nod.

"_I'll stand guard until they return, in the mean time you get some rest. Who knows if we might need you later,_" Luca suggested to the older ape. Maurice thanked him and with a curt nod he watched the orangutan slowly lumber away towards his hut and heaved a deep sigh as he retreated back to trenches. He hopes that all the apes who were taken or had gone off the human city would come back home safely.

...

"_Was Caesar there?_" a fellow chimpanzee named Tykki, asked but Pimu merely growled out at him when he had returned, causing him to back off slightly.

"Damn that orangutan!" Pimu spat as he paced around a stony ledge. "_Those newcomers are nothing but trouble for us!_" Pimu gestured angrily. He didn't quite so much mind the new chimpanzees but the new bonobos, gorillas and orangutans are just going to cause more trouble. Sure the bonobos are almost like them but they prefer vegetation so much more, just like the orangutans and gorillas. Letting out a angry huff, Pimu paced back and forth as he mulled on how they are going to fix this situation that will no doubt present itself in the future. That orangutan should not be in power when their great leader is gone, it should have been another chimpanzee, such as he. Caesar was giving the other three great apes too much power and it was disgusting him. Looked what happened when Caesar had allowed Koba, a lowly bonobo no less, as one of their leaders. He had caused an unnecessary war that had costs the lives of many of their fellow apes within the colony. There must be a way for them restore this balance of power and order... "Unless... We do something about it," Pimu voiced slowly. "Tykki!" Pimu barked, causing the other chimp to straighten up, "_get our fellow chimpanzees._"

"_Does this concern the new apes?_" Tykki asked nervously to which Pimu glared down at him before a smile slowly formed on the older ape's mouth.

...

In all of his years Caesar never thought that he would return to this place, the one location where he was born at. Where his mother had died and was then taken to be cared for by his foster father - William Rodman. Oh how he missed Will, Charles and Caroline the only humans to have ever shown him kindness and love while he grew up alongside the humans. He had often wondered to himself, if he had ever made the right decision of not going back home with his foster father. Would he had truly been safe and happy? He knew that Will would have done anything and everything within his power to protect him. Then again he would have never had his wounder life among his ape brethren along with a wife and two wonderful sons. He was glad that he stayed with his fellow apes instead, he had only wished that maybe Will and Caroline could have survived the flu outbreak and perhaps come to live with him. To help guide him and his fellow apes, show them that not all humans were evil. But things never go the way you want them to and Caesar couldn't help but feel a deep hole within his chest, longing for the comfort of his foster father. Looking down at the ground Caesar frowned inwardly as the memories bubbled over within his mind. There was a firm grip on his shoulder and he turned slowly to see Rocket staring back at him with concerning eyes.

"_You okay?_" Rocket signed slowly, seeing the sad look on Caesar's face.

"_Yes... Just memories,_" Caesar signed back while letting out a heavy sigh.

Rocket gave Caesar a reassuring smile, he had remembered Caesar explaining to them about Gen-Sys and how he came to be. He had also told them about his foster father, how the human had raised him, taught him, cared for him showing him how mankind were both capable of good and bad things. Rocket himself never had the opportunity to view the good side of humans but understands well that not all of them are bad, thanks to Malcolm and company. "Shall we go?" Rocket asked as he waited for Caesar. The chimpanzee leader looked on over towards him once and gave a consenting nod before the six of them moved silently through the darkness.

Upon entering the building it was messy and had glass and various things strewn across the tiled floors. However in one section of the place it seemed to have been well kept and had the lights within it's hallways turned on. All of the apes signaled to each other to be on high alert in case if the come across some violent humans. They searched through the hallways and various rooms until the reached the inner part of the building where it seemed to be more well kept as various objects were nicely lined up to the sides. As they all walked on by the passed by a room and stood frozen when they noticed some humans sleeping within the area. Silently moving around them the apes noticed the guns and they all quickly moved them away from the sleeping humans, lest they wake up. After hiding the guns within another area, Caesar, Rocket and Andy moved on towards the back end of the hallway and stopped abruptly when they heard voices.

"Human?" Andy whispered as he readied his spear while Caesar held a hand back signaling for them to not act out yet while they approached the room.

"Pretty, as in beautiful," a human female's voice could be heard from within the room.

As Caesar took a peek inside, his heart was suddenly relieved when he had sighted both Milo and Rain within it. Sitting by Milo's side though was a human woman that he's never seen before but from the looks of it, Milo seemed to have taken a liking to her as the young chimp would smile at the human and then look on over towards Rain. There was a small gasp and Caesar's attention was on the human woman once more who had taken a notice of him.

"Oh my goodness!" the human whispered aloud as she stood up and backed into the wall. Caesar paid no mind to her as he entered the room, quickly making his way on over towards his son and putting a protective hand onto the young ape's head while keeping his hazel colored eyed locked onto the human.

"Father!" Milo wheezed out with a happy smile.

"_You both okay? You guys hurt?_" Caesar signed quickly while checking Milo over by lifting his chin up and touching his neck and forehead before taking a glance on over towards Rain. He noticed that there was a slight wheeze to his son's breathing pattern and he was slightly warmer than usual. Something was not right with his son and he quickly glared up at the human woman and let out a warning growl demanding answers from her.

"_I was sick but human help me,_" Milo signed slowly, trying to calm down his father's rage. He took a hold of the older chimpanzee's shoulder and shook it slowly, causing his father to finally glance down at him. "Nova... Nice," he wheezed out while his father eyed the human once more before nodding slowly at him. There was a shuffling sound and Milo couldn't help but let his eyes wander on over towards the doorway of the room.

Caesar followed his son's gaze and watched as Rocket entered slowly the burly chimp's green eyes glaring up at the human woman, traveling on over towards both he and his son before finally stopping at the young bonobo.

The bulky chimpanzee placed his giant spear down onto the seats within the room and quickly approached the young bonobo who had stayed silent during the young prince and king's reunion. Rocket slowly touch the younger ape on the shoulder and then lifted the ape's face up by the chin. In an instant, Rocket's arms were wrapped around Rain's body and was pulled into a strong hug.

"I thought I had lost you..." Rocket breathed out a shuddering breath as he held Rain into his arms.

Rain did not know what to do in this situation, he had so many negative feelings for the older ape who was hugging him. Within him he felt nothing but absolute hatred for Rocket, whom had lied to him, raised him as if he were his own offspring. He wondered why Rocket had not told him of his past? Was there a reason for it? Maybe he would never know as his fists balled up and shook slightly down by his sides. But then... Why would Rocket had come looking for him? Did the older chimpanzee really care for him? Truly love him as one of his own? He did not know what to do with these conflicting feelings that was raging within him, so instead Rain reached up slowly and hugged the gray chimpanzee back while burying his face into the crook of the older apes neck. "I... am sorry..." Rain breathed quietly to which, Rocket brought their foreheads together.

"It Is... Okay... You are... Safe... That is all... That matters... To me..." Rocket breathed as he placed a hand behind the young bonobo's head and rubbed it, trying to soothe the younger ape.

"_Can you walk?_" Caesar asked turning back to Milo and tried to help his son up. Caesar was quite surprised that after only a few steps had fatigued Milo, whom he quickly supported as his son started to fall over. Leading him back to the bed, Caesar placed the smaller chimpanzee back onto the mattress and worriedly looked down at his youngest son.

"_Sorry father..._" Milo signed to which the older ape stopped him by grabbing his hands and shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"Not... Your... Fault," Caesar spoke in a soothing tone while shooting an accusing eye up at the human woman before looking back down at his youngest.

"It's not safe for him to travel yet," the human spoke up causing the apes to look up at her. "He's... He's sick. He needs time to rest... If you let him stay here we can help him-"

"Don't! Trust you!" Caesar growled at the woman, Rocket joining in with a deep growl of his own. He was trying with all his might to not lash out at the human for taking his son. The only thing keeping him from doing that was that they had actually helped Milo with his illness, most likely caused by the humans themselves.

"I... I know... And I'm sorry. But please you have to understand. If he leaves here he could get sick again, he could die," Nova tried to reasoned but she got glares in return from the two older chimps.

"He dies! If he stays!" Rocket snarled in, causing the woman to back up further into the wall while Caesar placed a hand on his chest.

"He won't I promise. We will not hurt him, it was never our intention. Please, you have to understand," Nova whispered as a single tear fell from her eyes.

"_What do you want to do Caesar? The human could be right,_" Rocket signed while he kept his glare up at the woman.

Caesar weighed his situation at hand and agreed that they should not move his son but there was the situation of his older son, the three mission youngster accompanying him and then the colony as well. He really did not want to risk his youngest son's life and would do anything to help him but he had a duty back at the colony as well. While he was still in the process on deciding what to do there were shouting coming from within the hallway.

"Oh shit! There's apes in here! Get the guns!" a voice could be heard calling out.

Quickly making his way on over towards the doorway Caesar watched as Andy and three of the the other scouts that came along, bolting after the humans and tackled them to the ground. "Don't hurt them!" Caesar called out as he stopped by Andy who was busy trying to keep the human underneath him still.

"What do we do? woke other humans." Andy spoke up quickly ducking his head when they heard gunfire.

...

"So... Blue-Eyes. How have you and the apes been?" Alexander asked the big chimpanzee, trying to pass the time, noticing the apparently new scars that were etched onto the chimpanzee. However the ape merely grunted in response and kept his deep cerulean eyes at the building causing the young man to look up at the starry sky while the three younger apes fidget among themselves at the awkward silence.

"Apes are well..." Blue-Eyes spoke up after a while.

"I see..." Alex replied while humming to himself.

"Why humans take my brothers?" Blue-Eyes demanded suddenly as he turned to face Alexander.

"Whoa buddy, your guess is as good as mine... I mean, I don't really know. There are some humans out there who... We don't know what they are doing," Alexander spoke aloud while holding his hands up. He saw the frustrated ape glare back at the building and his fur standing on end. Letting out a sigh, Alex reached on over and placed a hand onto Blue-Eyes' shoulder. "Look, you have to trust them alright? Everything will be alright," Alexander said quietly before gunfire was heard, causing all of them to wince at the loud sound. Alex's heard dropped when he heard that awful noise, "oh no... Blue-Eyes! Wait!" Alexander called out after the chimpanzee who had suddenly rushed off towards the building. "You guys stay here, don't follow!" Alex shouted back at the two apes while he quickly ran to one of the cars, rummaged through it and pulled out a small firearm. Closing the door he chased after Blue-Eyes and looked back to the three apes to make sure that they did not follow them inside.


	9. Storm A Brewing

**Hello readers, here is an update for you all and I hope you guys enjoy it. Also if you guys have the time please put something down so that it'll help inspire me more on this fic, anything helps really such as if you don't like certain things or would like to see some things, just let me know. Anyways please enjoy the story and if you like it leave a review, thanks.**

* * *

><p>Both Malcolm and Ellie ducked slightly when they heard the gunfire, looking at each other in horror.<p>

"Oh my god... Malcolm," Ellie whispered as she covered her mouth as a few tears started to flow from her eyes while Malcolm reached on over and held onto her. "Malcolm... They..."

"I know... I know," Malcolm breathed while quickly looking around for an escape route. Just then they heard more screaming coming down from down the halls and some ape calls along with it. Eyes widening at the realization that there were still people and apes there Malcolm looked on over towards his wife. Without another word spoken between them he let go of Ellie and sprinted down the hallway.

"Malcolm wait. It's dangerous!" Ellie called from behind as she too followed her husband.

"There are apes still there! We have to stop them!" he called back, letting his legs carry him as fast as they could. Within just moments both he and Ellie arrived onto the scene of what looked like a standoff between both humans and apes. To his left were some humans, one with a pistol in hand and towards his right were Caesar and the others who were huddled around one of their own who seemed to be injured.

"Stay back or you'll end up like that one!" the man with the gun shouted at the other two apes and then looked up as two more joined the fray, noticing one of them going to the injured one who was sitting down by the wall. "And you, get off of him. Now!" the man shouted at the chimpanzee who was on top of the human on the ground who slowly loosened its grip and back off slowly. Quickly the other man ran on over to the armed human and quickly stared back at the six apes.

"Wait don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Malcolm shouted as he quickly intervened the two groups with his hands held up.

"Who the, who the hell are you?!" the man with the handgun demanded while keeping his handgun pointed still at the apes. He then noticed the woman who had came with this new stranger running on over quickly to the bonobo that was shot in the leg and tenderly tended to it.

"I'm Malcolm and this is Ellie, we don't mean any harm, now if you would kindly put-" Malcolm spoke as he walked towards the other man but stopped when the other aimed his gun at him. "Please put down your gun they will not attack you, I promise," Malcolm tried to calm down the frantic man.

"Put away that weapon Anthony, these two and the apes, are not here to hurt us," a new voice called out causing everyone to turn their attention to the person who had just descended from the stairs.

"Who are you?" Malcolm asked quietly as the man finally stopped in front of the group of humans.

"I am Richard C. Lemming and all of this has just been a giant misunderstanding," the man in rimmed glasses answered before turning back around to face his group. "Anthony, this is Malcolm and Ellie, our only ambassadors along with a few other people who keeps the peace between both humans and ape species. Now, if you would please..." Lemming gestured with his hand for the man to lower his weapon in which Anthony did so, hesitantly.

"Thank you," Malcolm thanked the man in rimmed glasses before turning to face Caesar whom was busy looking over one of his wounded. Walking up to to the king ape and Ellie, he peered down at the injured bonobo and frowned at the damage. "How is he?" he asked hesitantly.

"With this wound he won't be able to walk far, he's going to have to need an examination to see if there's any major damage done and after that we would need to clean up the wound and wrap it up," Ellie explained as she whispered comforting words to the ape whom was hissing and grunting in pain.

"Okay..." Malcolm breathed before he let his eyes wander up towards Caesar.

"They took... My sons... Now they hurt... My apes..." Caesar growled through gritted teeth, letting his burning hazel eyes glare on over towards the humans who had shot at his fellow ape.

"Caesar... Caesar... I need you to be calm okay? We'll... We'll try to get thing sort out," Malcolm reassured the fuming chimpanzee who turned back to glance at him before looking back down at at the wounded ape. Standing up slowly he placed his hand onto the chimp's shoulder before turning around to face the other humans.

"I didn't mean to shoot him... I was scared you know and one of them jumped on John... So..." Anthony spoke out.

"It's okay, just... Breath," Lemming sighed to the man as he turned to the others, praying that what had just occurred did not provoke anything.

"They took our guns," Jerry grumbled as he shot a glare towards the apes in which the gray burly chimpanzee bared his fangs back in return.

"Jerry stop," Lemming warned to which the other man let out a grunt. "I told you this would happened if you acted out without telling me. You jumped to the conclusions too fast and didn't even consider the consequences of what would happen if you took one of their own. Of course they were going to come after them," Lemming huffed while the man let out an angry scoff.

"Mind telling me what is going on here? And why did you guys shoot the apes?" Malcolm demanded. Before the man in rimmed glasses could explain the situation there was a rumbling of footsteps and within seconds the whole group was greeted by two new faces. One being a young man who was about in his early twenties followed by a very scarred up looking chimpanzee with brilliant fierce blue eyes. "I thought I told you two to stay by the vehicles!" Malcolm breathed in surprise.

"Sorry but we heard gunfire and I thought you guys needed help..." Alexander explained himself while he looked around, surprised to see many individuals there. Upon noticing Ellie squatting down by an injured ape the young man shot the people a nasty glare.

"Alex, go help Ellie, I'll handle this," Malcolm sighed out. He wastch as Alexander let out an angry sigh before turning around and quickly walked on over towards the woman and knelt besides her.

Upon noticing his father, Blue-Eyes quickly approached the older ape and then let his gaze wander on over towards his uncles and then back to his father. "Father?" Blue-Eyes spoke up in surprise to which the older ape let out an angry puff and walked on over towards him.

"_Where are the other three young ones?_" Caesar signed quickly.

"_Outside by the human vehicles... Safe,_" Blue-Eyes answered to which his father let out a relief breath before eyeing him angrily. Ignoring the angry gaze, Blue-Eyes looked over his father's shoulder and noticed both Ellie tending to one their own. Looking back quickly at the humans and noticing the gun in one of the human's hands he connected the dots. Letting out a low growl, Blue-Eyes turned around and was about to approach the human but a strong grip halted his advances. Looking back he saw the stern look on his father's face and noticed the older ape taking in a deep breath before letting out a weary breath.

"_We will talk later, go to your brother, tend to him and Rain,_" Caesar ordered seeing the bullheaded look his son was giving him. After a moment and with an acknowledged grunt, Blue-Eyes walked pass him, heading straight into the room where the two younger apes occupied. Heaving out a deep breath he was glad that his son was at least cooperative for now otherwise Blue-Eyes' rash actions would only make matters worse, not that he didn't have trouble controlling himself otherwise. He then made his way on over towards Andy, "y_our son and Luca's two boys are outside by the human cars,_" he signed to his friend. Noticing the relief look on the other apes face the chimp was about to run off but stopped himself and turned to look back up at him.

"_You sure I should go?_" Andy signed quickly while he eyed the humans hesitantly.

"_Go, we will be fine,_" Caesar gestured back getting a single nod from the chimp scout leader.

...

He couldn't believe it, they've found it, a place to which they can call home again located within a forest, filled with giant vibrant trees with fresh cold running rivers that branched out like veins. While laying down onto his bedding made out of moss and leaves he remembered when he had first set out along with his friend and leader Pankun to find them all a new home.

When they had lost their home to the great fire Charlie was a bit skeptical at Pankun when he announced that they will find a home and needed to travel westward. How could the older ape say such a thing when they had lost everything. They had lost their human friends, many of their ape brothers and sisters, and the only place that had sustained them for nearly fifteen winters. However Charlie watched from afar as the older ape never gave up and urged for all of the remaining apes to band together and travel with him, to find a new home for all of them. Charlie couldn't help but feel an inspiration from his older friend and by standing up with Pankun he also encouraged the apes telling them that they should not give up and move on. It took a long while but they were able to inspirit what's left of the ape troops and moved them out.

At first everything was difficult during the journey while they traversed throughout the lands. For many of the injured, old and sick they did not make it for the journey itself was too much for them but they all pushed on with a heavy heart. During their times of rest Charlie would often look at his friend and leader, seeing the pain etched into the older apes face when he thought that no one was looking. Charlie couldn't help but frown inwardly at himself for not being able to help relieve the hardship from his friend. Pankun was burdening himself with all the responsibilities as leader and yet when he had tried to help he was only pushed away by the older ape, telling him that all was fine. But all was not fine, anytime when there was another lost within the troops Charlie would often find Pankun skulking by himself when everyone else was asleep.

Eventually, after many a months they had finally saw what looked like a start of great trees within the distance when they reached over a hill. Charlie remembered the look on all of the apes faces, hopeful eyes looked up to their leader and Pankun gave off a loud bellow for them to move on. That was the beginning of the end of the journey that they had all started months ago to find a new home. What he did not count for was the process meeting new apes as well when they had reached the forest and was so easily welcomed by the leader of the ape colony - Caesar.

Letting out a relieved sigh, he rolled onto his side and wondered if them being here was burdening the apes who had already settled here within the colony. If there were then he would try his best to help these new apes, so that his fellow troops were not so much a strain to them. Shaking that thought away, Charlie sat up and scratched at his neck, feeling a little parched, especially after that hunting trip. Taking a peek out of his window it seemed like it was still in the middle of the night, looking up at the clear night sky, illuminated by the great big moon and stars. Stepping out of his small hut, he looked around slowly at the almost empty colony before he made his way on over towards the watering hole.

After taking a few refreshing drinks from the icy cold water, Charlie sat up and heaved out a giant sigh, his breath turning into a giant foggy mist that slowly rose into the air. Looking on over towards his right he noticed a few apes leaving the colony, squeezing through what seemed like a small gap between the protective wooden walls. Curious, Charlie followed suit, approaching the strange gap that the apes had wedged through. Looking back once at the now empty colony that was slightly lit up by the various flames of the torches he wondered if it were a good idea to follow the apes. With a grunt he made his decision and decided to squeeze on through the opening and within moments he emerged out onto the other side of the great protective wall. Squinting his eyes, Charlie looked around for the apes and noticed a faint glow from within the forest up ahead. Guessing that the apes had headed towards that direction he quickly made his way there.

As he entered the forest and followed that faint light, something within him was telling him that he should turn back around and leave. However due to his curious nature, Charlie wanted to find out what these apes were doing, why they were heading off into the woods in the middle of the night. Maybe it was something fun and that was why the chimps were out here but then again he had that feeling that it was something else. After a while Charlie looked back and noticed that he's gone quite a ways away from the colony now. The night torches that could be seen up on the colony walls were long since gone and the only light that guided him were the faint red glow from deep within the forest and the limited moonlight that shone through the trees. Frowning slightly to himself, Charlie turned back around and let out a hesitant breath, now wondering why the apes had ventured out so far during the night.

Slowly he came upon what looked like a gathering of apes whom all gathered around a few stony platforms and standing in the middle of it all was a chimp. Approaching the the mass, Charlie was quite surprised to see that there were about at least a few hundred or so of the apes, not just any apes either, only chimpanzees from the looks of it. They were all looking away from him, their eyes locked onto the chimpanzee who stood at the top of the platforms, facing the crowd of chimps, speaking to them. Squinting his eyes, Charlie noticed that the chimp was a grizzled looking fellow who is one of the ape leaders of Caesar's inner circle, why was there a meeting of apes here in the forest? And where was Caesar? Taking cover behind a tree, he decided to stay and see what was going on.

"Apes!" the chimpanzee shouted. "We... Have been... Sharing our homes... With other apes... Who are less than us... We have to feed them... Forage for them... And it makes living, difficult... For us... Chimpanzees.. Our great leader!.. Caesar!.. Who is too kind... Does not see!.. That!.. Other different apes!.. Cannot... be trusted!.. They are weak!.. They lie!.. They lead us!.. To war!.." the chimp bellowed, causing the crowd of chimps to hoot after him while Charlie looked at all the apes in confusion.

Charlie couldn't help but raise a brow at the ape's words, what was this chimp yelling about? Other different apes cannot be trusted? Weak? Lie? Charlie scratched at his head at this confusing rally but decided to stay and see what was going on, keening on learning what really was going on here.

"No more!.. We have to... Erase them... Remove them... From our home... All the gorillas... All the orangutans... And filthy bonobos!.. from colony!.. Leave only!.. Us chimpanzees!.." the chimp announced. "For chimpanzees! For Caesar!" the chimp bellowed while raising his fist into the air while the apes all followed suit and let out hoots and cries that echoed through the night.

Charlie turned around and leaned onto the tree trunk from where he hid, his eyes as wide at what he had just heard, realization sinking in. Pankun's troops was not the problem here but the different species of apes within the colony in general were. If what here had just heard correctly the bonobos, gorillas and orangutans were all in danger, not just the ones in the colony but the ones in his as well. The different ape species that he's come to call family. Charlie placed a hand onto his beating chest, he had to do something, he had to warn the other apes of what was going on. But who would he go to? Then it clicked, he had to seek out Pankun and then Caesar thereafter but... What is Caesar agrees to this as well? No he would need to seek out Pankun definitely, warn him about the incoming danger. Backing slowly away from the chimpanzees, Charlie quickly spun on his heels and ran back towards the colony.

Panting incredibly hard Charlie jumped over the nooks and crannies within the dark forest floor as he maneuvered through it. Those chimps, they were going to attack or do something to the other three ape species. The gentle bonobos, peaceful gorillas and wise orangutans. They were all outnumbered, about six to one each if all the chimpanzees revolted and he had to inform them. Leaping off of a high ledge, he landed with a soft thud onto the mossy ground and ran once more. Then there was a sudden snap of tree branches and something hard and heavy landed on top of him, slamming him onto the mossy hearth beneath. Getting up swiftly, Charlie turned around to see three other chimpanzees, glaring at him due to the faint moonlight that shone through the treetops.

"Where... Are you... Going?" one of the chimpanzees spoke up in a gruff voice.

"Why... Are you... Running?" another asked.

"I..." Charlie responded in panted breaths but noticed the three chimps turning to one another while keeping their eyes on him still. This was not good, not good at all, turning around once more, Charlie barreled off towards the colony once more. However within mere seconds he was knocked down once more, this time with two ape bodies laying on top of him so that he would not get back up. His arms and legs were forcibly held down and struggled as he might the two apes kept their firm grips onto him.

"Hold him... Pimu will want to see him," the chimp who was not holding down Charlie said lowly as he knelt in front of their captive.

"He is new ape though..." another answered.

"But he is chimpanzee... We bring him to Pimu," the third finished as horror dawned on Charlie's face.

...

It has been some time now and Gregoire was starting to worry. Both Alexander and Blue-Eyes were gone for far too long and he was beginning to think that the worse has happened to the two. But he hadn't heard another sound of that awful noise so they must be alright at least... Hopefully. Facing the twins he could see the apprehensiveness in their slight twitches and movements as they sat on the grass that was off to the side every so often placing a hand on the others shoulder for comfort and reassurance. Letting out a breath Gregoire closed his eyes and had to make a decision soon but what kind of decision should he make? Should he and the twins go after Blue-Eyes and Alexander? Or should they go back to the colony and possibly find help. In the midst of his thought a soft padding sound had caught his attention and he quickly straightened up. Heart beating wildly within his chest, Gregoire looked around his surroundings. However due to their poor eyesight during the dark and only relying on the light of the electric lampposts and whatever the moonlight can provide, Gregoire could not spot what was approaching them. Rushing on over to the twins, he spun back around and let off a warning growl to whoever was approaching them.

"Gregoire what is going on?" Ndume asked hesitantly while Michael too noticed the change in their friends demeanor.

"Something is coming," Gregoire warned trying to keep calm but the pounding within his chest said otherwise. Then he heard a soft hoot, a familiar hoot, one that he's recognize throughout all his life. Letting out a small breath, he answered with his own, hoping that it was who, who he think it was. Emerging from the darkness stood a lean looking chimpanzee with a familiar looking face. Letting out a happy chortle of cries, Gregoire rushed on over towards his father and quickly hugged the older chimpanzee.

Andy let out a relieved breath as he dropped his spear and held tightly onto his son. Quickly pulling the younger ape back, Andy stared sternly into Gregoire's eyes, "_why did disobey Maurice!_" he signed angrily at the young chimp seeing the regret in Gregoire's eyes. The young ape then stood back slowly and ducked his head while stretching his palm outwards for him. Heaving out a tired breath, Andy swiped slowly at his son's open hand before pulling Gregoire into a embrace once more and put his snout on the top of the young chimp's head, only happy that nothing happened to his little Gregoire. Letting his eyes look up at the two twins who were nearby, Andy beckoned the two young gorillas over and they quickly approached both Gregoire and he. Pulling them all into a hug, Andy was happy that the three young apes were not injured in any way.

"_Uncle, where is Blue-Eyes and the others?_" Ndume signed.

"_How about Milo and Rain? Are they safe?_" Michael jumped in as well.

"They are fine... For now," Andy spoke up to the three youngsters as he turned back around and eyed the building in which both apes and humans were now occupying. Turning around to see three sets of eyes on him, he knew that it was not safe to leave the three youngsters out here by themselves. So, deciding on a difficult decision, Andy decided to bring he young apes with him back into the building and hoped that nothing goes wrong while they were there. They will have to stay in the room with both Milo and Rain for now until the can decide on what to do thereafter. "Follow... And do not... Touch anything," he warned while picking up his spear before heading on back.

...

When they had heard the gun go off all the inhabitants within the room ducked slightly from the loud noise. Rain perked up his head and was about to run off after the older apes but a grip had suddenly latched onto his wrist, stopping him from going. Turning back around he saw the scared look on Milo's face, noticing the older chimp shaking his head slowly from side to side, telling him to not go out there. Panting, Rain turned back to look at the doorway, now hearing shouting and some ape cries. Backing slowly to Milo's side, Rain noticed the human woman walking around the bed and slowly approached the door. He saw her stop as if contemplating whether or not to go outside, however she glanced back at them and with a heavy sigh she walked back on over and stood by the foot of the bed. The two young apes looked at one another as they could hear more talking and then a familiar face entered through the doorway.

"Blue-Eyes!" Milo wheezed, catching the attention of the scarred chimpanzee who approached but stopped abruptly when he noticed the human.

Blue-Eyes let out a low growl while baring his fangs at the human woman and watched as she made way for him before he moved on over towards his little brothers. He quickly pulled them both into a powerful hug and checked them over to see if they were injured in any way. "You two are alright," Blue-Eyes breathed as he hugged them once more, getting a small pat in the back from Milo and a whimper from Rain who returned the gesture as well. Noticing the wheezing sounds his younger brother was making, Blue-Eyes slowly released the two and his mouth turned into a frown. His little brother was definitely ill, he's seen this kind of sickness before and wondered if Milo had contracted it from somewhere. "Explain!" Blue-Eyes barked at the human woman, causing her to jump back, clearly caught off guard by his frightening voice.

"Blue..." Milo voiced quietly, quelling his brother's temper that was on par or maybe more so than their father's. "She is good. Human helped me," he breathing with a smile on his face. Seeing his brother's sky colored eyes darting back to the human once before he let out an angry puff and averted his attention back towards him. Letting out a sigh Milo slumped back onto the bed, feeling a bit tired out trying to calm down both is father and brother in one day.

Rain tilted his head at Blue-Eyes when he saw the older ape glaring up at the human woman. Milo was right, Blue-Eyes was very much like their father, very protective and strong just like the king ape of the colony. He couldn't help but smile inwardly at that thought but turned when he heard voices coming form outside again. "Blue-Eyes?.." Rain spoke out, catching the attention of the older ape in the room before looking at the doorway hesitantly and then back at the sky eyed chimpanzee for answers.

"They are fine, stay here where it is safe," Blue-Eyes replied while reaching on over and placing a hand onto Rain's head. Slowly he faced the human woman and walked on over towards her, "can you help my brother?" Blue-Eyes asked in a stern voice.

"We've... We've already given him medicine. He just needs to rest now, so please don't take him out of the room," Nova answered the scarred chimpanzee. She was quite taken aback by those clear aquamarine colored eyes as if they were looking right into her soul.

Growling, Blue-Eyes turned away slowly from the human woman and made his way on over back towards Rain and Milo. All he could do now and wait for his father to make a decision of what they needed to do. They cannot possibly stay here due to the unpredictable dangers of the humans that surrounded them but then again, back at the colony they did not have the necessarily things in order to help cure Milo properly. Letting out a sigh, all he could do was wait on his father's orders.

...

Malcolm gave the man a side glance and let out a frustrated groan. "So you guys jeopardize this peace treaty because you wanted to make a cure!?" he asked in an astonished voice.

"Like I have been saying, it was a total misunderstanding. We've... I've never intended to capture the apes. All I needed was a simple blood and tissue sample so that I may conduct a cure," Lemming explained once more.

Malcolm placed a hand on top of his forehead and heaved out a sigh before looking back up at Lemming as his men. Turning back around, Malcolm watched as both Ellie and Alexander tended to the injured ape before facing Lemming once more. "If you want to show that you really do not want to hurt them then I suggest you help us out here," Malcolm suggested as he walked on over towards Caesar and began to explain the situation of what was going on.

Lemming let out a relieved sigh and turned to look at the others. Clearing his throat, Lemming straightened up, "you guys go back to sleep, the apes might need to stay a while," he voiced out.

"Won't they attack us in our sleep?" John grumbled getting a angry look from Lemming.

"Just go, they will not attack you in your sleep. If they had wanted to, they would have done it a long time ago, now leave before all of you cause any more trouble," Lemming sighed.

"What about our guns then?" Jerry spat.

"I don't know, probably hidden elsewhere and please don't go looking for them," Lemming answered as he walked away from the men who turned back around towards their sleeping quarters. As he approached the apes one of them, a big gray one growled up at him, stopping him in his tracks. "I only want to help," he said quietly as he raised his hands up.

"Let... Him... Through," one of them spoke up as the burly chimp stepped back slightly.

"How... How is he?" Lemming asked as he stood over both Ellie, Alexander and the wounded bonobo.

"Not good thanks to you guys!" Alexander spat in his direction.

"Alex!" Ellie said to the young man before turning up to look the other. "He would need a clean environment and medical supplies so that we may wrap his wounds," she explained.

"This building may be old but it still has a lot of good uses and has many a medical supplies," Lemming explained as he walked on over towards one of the trolleys and pulled it up to them. "There is a clean room just down the hallway, so if we are to operate and help this individual I would suggest we move him quickly," Lemming suggested. Both Ellie and Alexander looked up at Malcolm who in turn looked at one of the apes for permission.

"Help... Him," the ape spoke and with that they helped the injured bonobo onto the trolley and hauled him away into a separate room. As Caesar and his apes watched the humans leave with one of their own Andy had returned with the three youngsters following his trail. Turning towards Andy, Caesar quickly explained the situation to him. Letting his eyes fall onto the young three he noticed their weary looks and they all timidly stretched out their palms out for him. Closing his eyes and letting out a tired breath, he placed his over theirs and beckoned for them to join Milo and Rain. Noticing both Rocket and Andy eyeing him they waited for his decision. "_We stay here for the night, then leave tomorrow,_" he finally answered. They really couldn't move right at the moment and two of their apes needed medical attention so in this case they will need to stay in the company of humans for the duration of the night. There was a soft pat to his shoulder and Caesar looked up to see Andy smiling back at him.

"_You make the right decision,_" Andy signed.

"_But we should inform Maurice and others,_" Rocket gestured in, knowing that if they did not return back in the morning a party was going to be sent in after them.

Caesar eyed the two remaining ape scouts and gestured for them to go back to the colony and inform Maurice and Luca about their delay. The two apes nodded before they both leaped down the hallways and made their way out of the human city.

...

As the three young apes approached the room that Milo and Rain were in they cautiously peeked inside and smiles quickly formed on their snouts. Sitting on the bed was their friend Milo who was accompanied by both Blue-Eyes and Rain who was standing off to the side. Looking at each other quickly, all three of them ran into the room with happy hoots and quickly hugged the three apes that were in it.

"You guys safe!" Ndume said aloud happily as he pulled Rain into a powerful hug whilst Michael did the same right after he had released the bulky bonobo.

"You guys came? To human city?" Rain asked in an astonished voice.

"To save you and Milo," Michael answered.

Gregoire on the other hand noticed that something was off about Milo and refrained himself from making contact with the younger ape, feeling that he might cause harm if he did. "_You alright? You don't look so good,_" he signed instead with a warm smile.

"_I am sick, so the humans say,_" Milo signed back with a smile of his own while Gregoire nodded, understanding. Milo smiled when his three friends slowly noticed the human woman in the corner and stopped what they were doing to look at her. "This, Nova. She's good human," Milo explained to which the three hesitantly look at him and back at the brown haired woman.

"Hello," the woman greeted warmly to which the other three slowly replied in turn. Blue-Eyes however still did not trust the human woman and stopped the three young apes from going on over towards her.

"Do you have food?" both Ndume and Michael blurted to the human woman while Blue-Eyes gave them stern looks.

The woman on the other hand let out a small chuckle and eyed the twins. "Of course we do," she answered while making her way towards the doorway. "Stay here okay?" he said to the six apes before excusing herself from the room.


	10. Who Am I

This new morning for Xuě was particularly interesting for her. She had followed many of her own ape troops who were all lead by many of the other apes of the colony into the forest and towards some open meadows. There they were all taught on how to weave baskets, cultivate the land for vegetation as well as learn the many medicinal herbs that were to be used and grown in order to help the sick or injured. The great open meadow was fenced off with spikes of wood and since it was near a running stream it was not hard for them to water the plants not that they needed to as the weather already does that for them. While there Xuě couldn't help but smile as she was greeted by many of the apes from the colony and was reunited with many of her own friends who were enjoying the new experience as well.

While tending to a bush full of berries, Xuě felt a soft pat to her side making her turn to see who it was. Standing next to her was a slightly smaller bonobo - Daisy who is one of her good friends, a smile etched onto her face.

"How are you doing?" Daisy asked while indicating towards the white chimpanzee's wound.

Xuě looked down at her leg and shrugged, "I am quite alright, it does not hurt as much as before. The apes of this colony know good medicine to help with the pain," Xuě explained.

"It must have been so frightening to be chased down by that mountain lion," Daisy spoke quietly while placing a hand over her breasts, atop of her heart.

"Yes it was... Until-" Xuě started.

"Until she was saved by the colony prince," Upepo, a slightly older female who is very good friends with both Daisy and Xuě jumped in. "So... How was he?" she asked excitedly while tending to her own plant.

"How... How was who?" Xuě asked nervously as she turned her attention back to the berries in front of her.

"Don't play dumb ape with us, you know exactly who Upepo is referring to," another chimpanzee named Nzuri asked. "How was the prince? Does he have battle scars adorning his body, eyes as blue as the sky and oceans? Is he as mean as they say!?" she finished excitedly while Xuě fidgeted on her spot.

"Don't do this to Xuě, can you not see it is embarrassing her?" Daisy scolded the two chimps as she reached up and pulled the white chimpanzee close to her, getting a relieved sigh in the process.

"Thank you," Xuě thanked the smaller bonobo as she held onto her for comfort.

Daisy hummed back as she rocked Xuě slowly within her arms and closed her eyes slightly before opening them back up to look at the sky. "I also hear that he's quite handsome as well," Daisy sighed aloud in a dreamy voice, gaining a groan from Xuě.

"Not you too," Xuě complained, removing herself from the bonobo and returning her attention back to the bush of berries gaining a few chuckles from her friends in the process.

"Oh Xuě, we are only teasing you. No need to get so worked up over your future ape lover," Upepo voiced with a smile while Xuě let out a surprised gasp.

"He's... He's not my ape lover!" Xuě stammered with her eyes tightly closed while the three raised their brows and looked at one another.

"Oh really? Then he is available?" Nzuri joked curtly noticing Xuě stammer a bit before looking away from them out of embarrassment. Looking back at her other two friends, Nzuri let out a sigh before walking up towards Xuě and gave her a hug. "Besides all this, I am just glad you are okay," she replied.

"We all are," Daisy spoke up while she too joined the hug along with Upepo.

Their little reunion was short lived however when the four females noticed another ape approaching. Noticing that it was none other than Pankun, Xuě's father the three friends bid Xuě a quick farewell before they rushed on back to tend the gardens and various livestocks that the colony had. Sitting by herself, Xuě watched as her father finally stopped in front of her and was surprised that Charlie was not with him.

"_How are you doing today?_" Pankun signed.

"I am doing a lot better," Xuě answered before she eyed all the other apes around her and then let her green gaze go back towards her sire. "_Other apes were very kind, they healed me,_" she indicated with her foot wrapped in bandages.

"Good," Pankun breathed in relief, letting his shoulders relax a little.

"_Where is Charlie?_" Xuě asked her father while she looked around once more, hoping to see the other chimp not far off.

"_Actually I was going to ask you if you have seen him myself,_" Pankun gestured to which Xuě shook her head slowly. Letting out a sigh, Pankun smiled at his daughter and gave her a hug. "_Don't worry about this, I will find him. In the meantime go and enjoy your time with friends,_" he signed. He gave his little girl a kiss on the top of her head before walking off into the crowd of ape workers once more. It was rather strange, he had not seen his good friend and for another reason he could not find Caesar nor some of the other ape leaders. Where did they all disappear to? It was rather strange for the ape king to be gone from the colony and he needed answers. Sitting off to the side Pankun thought for a moment on who he should ask and then he remembered seeing the orangutan and gorilla direction the other apes this morning. Maybe he should go talk to them see if they know anything about the missing apes. For now though he will keep watch of the apes int he meadows until then.

...

Letting out a haggard breath Charlie opened his eyes slowly and looked around himself, letting his blurry vision adjust into focus. As he slowly became aware, Charlie noticed that he was still within the forest and tried to get up, only noticing that both his hands and feet were tied behind him. Grimacing, Charlie let out a hiss as pain spiked all over his body. What had happened to him? And why was here there? He remembered he was suppose to be somewhere but not here. While in thought it all came rushing back to him. He remembered the rally of chimpanzees the speech, his capture and then, his interrogation.

"_You were spying on us?_" Pimu had asked in sign to which Charlie did not reply to. The older chimp tilted his head back and raised a brow, "_why do you look so angry brother?_" Pimu asked.

"_Why do this?_" Charlie questioned while looking back slightly and seeing the other chimps eyeing him, lest he made an attempt.

"_Because it is our right brother, to attain what belongs to us. It was through our great leader - Caesar, that we were able to escape from the humans and live peacefully... Until a betrayer ruined that, got our fellow apes killed for his selfish reasons. No matter, we have tried to live with the other ape species but they proved to be too much to take care of. Gorillas and orangutans eat nothing but plants and fruits which we certainly do not have enough of. The bonobos, well... Their kind are not welcomed here. I believe that it is due time for the other apes to move to a different home of their own,_" Pimu explained with a grin showing off a fang. "_You and your chimpanzee troops are welcome to stay, the other apes though must leave,_" he warned.

Charlie could not believe the nonsense that older chimpanzee was spitting out in front of him. What Pimu was doing was wrong and he would not stand for that. Growling he stepped forwards, not caring as the other advanced on him and pinned him down to the ground. "Lies!" Charlie spat. "One ape species! Is no better than! Another one! We are all equal! What you are doing... Is acting just like humans!" he finished gaining a snarl out of the older ape as Pimu lunged down, grabbing him by the crown of his head and lifted his face up so that they could look at each other in the eyes.

"You... Know... Nothing!" Pimu breathed into Charlies face, shoulders rising and falling with his deep breathing. "_You are lucky you are chimp, otherwise you would have been removed from here as well,_" Pimu signed as he regained his composure before roughly slamming Charlie's head onto the ground. "_Take care of him, make sure he is not capable of warning the others,_" Pimu signed to his other apes while turning around to walk away. Charlie's heart dropped when he figured out what Pimu just meant by taking care of him and quickly looked up at the others before they rained their fists down on him, knocking him unconscious after the first few blows.

Letting out a gasp, Charlie was shocked back into the present and hissed in pain. The other chimps really did a number on him, they did not kill him but they rendered him immobile by beating him up and tying both his arms and legs. Letting out a sigh, Charlie placed his head back onto the soft earth underneath him and frowned at himself. He couldn't do anything and apes, apes that he's known and love might die to this radical group of chimps that were hiding in pain sight. Was this how Caesar really ran the colony? No it couldn't be, otherwise the four different ape species would've separated long ago. Closing his eyes, Charlie tried to work at his bonds again, hoping that they would loosen up so that he could somehow escape. While working on the ropes that bound him Charlie heard a soft thud in front of him. Opening his eyes quickly he was met with another chimpanzee, this one seeming to be a bit more curious with him rather than aggressive. "what do you want?" he growled.

The other chimp looked to his left and right before eyeing Charlie once more and approached slowly. "_I'm sorry the others hurt you,_" the chimp signed cautiously.

Charlie took a moment to look at the chimp in the eyes and noticed the uncertainty within those orbs. "Help me" Charlie whispered to the timid chimp. "Help me get out... We can still save others!" Charlie begged to which the other chimp lowered his head and backed away slightly.

"_I can't, I will get into trouble. Other chimps don't like it if we talk or interact with other ape species or with other chimps who like the other ape,_" the chimp signed wearily.

At this Charlie lowered his gaze and frowned inwardly at himself. "So... You are saying... It is... Okay for... Other ape species... To die? Do you... Not have... Any... That are... Friends?" Charlie asked not making eye contact and got silence in response.

"We... We won't kill them! We only force them out of colony. Ape not kill ape," the chimp answered in a astonished voice.

Charlie glanced back up at the chimp making the other jump at his fierce gaze. "Is that... What you think... They will do?" Charlie breathed, his heart pounding fiercely within his chest, losing hope that this chimp would set him free. "Look... What they... Did to me... What would... Caesar think? Did he... Not bring... All apes... Together?" Charlie asked as he kept his eyes onto the other chimpanzee who nervously looked about himself. "Please... We must... Help," Charlie said slowly.

"Tykki!" a voice growled causing both of the chimps to turn their heads to the left as another burly chimpanzee came in. "_What are you doing? You should be back with the others, helping them make the spears,_" the chimp growled while signing making Tykki duck his head.

"_Sorry, I just wanted to check on fellow chimp,_" Tykki signed quickly, still keeping his head down and raised his palm up towards the other.

"He... Is... Fine!" the burly chimp growled as he smacked the smaller chimp's hand away and watched as Tykki made a quick retreat. Turning back around the angry chimp kept his glare down at Charlie who looked away from him, setting his head down onto the earth in a defeated sigh.

He hated this, being able to do nothing and losing all hope of event trying to get out to help Pankun his apes and all of the others. Lifting his head one more time Charlie glanced up at the menacing chimp that stood over him before letting his eyes wander onto the individual behind him whom was retreating back towards the group. Tykki however stopped in his tracks and glanced back slowly towards him. The other chimp looked like he wanted to say something while he glanced down at the ground and then back at him. Instead all Tykki did was just give him a slight nod before he quickly turned around and bolted off. Did he imagined that? Whatever the case Charlie hoped that it wasn't just his imagination.

"What... Are you... Looking at!" the big chimpanzee above him questioned.

Charlie however merely glanced up at the other before laying his head back down onto the ground and let out a deep breath, deciding not toe answer the other ape. Maybe he might just still have some time left he thought to himself.

...

Warmth and comfort was what Rain could feel as he was being cradled by someone or something. Letting out a yawn he opened his eyes slowly and looked upwards to see his mother smiling back down at him. Letting out a small coo in response he held onto his mother and placed his head upon her breast as she rocked him back and forth slowly. While resting within his mother's arms Rain couldn't help but feel that something was not quite right, as if he knew something terrible was going to happen to the two of them. Frowning he looked up at his mother once more and closed his eyes tightly as a terrible bang erupted through the air. Letting out a small gasp Rain slowly opened his eyelids and was quite surprised to see blood caked on his mother's fingers. Before he knew it both of them were falling and Rain let out a cry as he fell into the abyss.

With a sudden jolt, Rain quickly sat up and looked around himself, heart pounding wildly within his chest and drawing in quick breaths. A dream, it was another dream he thought to himself as he placed his head into his hands. Letting out a small sniff, he was getting frustrated with these images that kept on plaguing him. Sighing aloud quietly, Rain observed his surroundings once more. Upon looking around he noticed that he was not alone within the room and was among with several others whom were all still fast asleep. The other occupants consisted of his three friends, Gregoire, Michael, Ndume including his uncle Andy and father... Rocket; with the two older apes sleeping with their backs leaned onto the walls while the younger ones took the mattresses. Letting his eyes wander on over towards his friends, Rain could see that they were all sprawled out atop of the mattresses with the twins using poor ole Gregoire as a makeshift pillow, with their heads laying on top of the chimp's chest and abdominal area. From the looks of it though the older chimp did not seemed to mind it as he slept on contently.

Hearing a small whimper, Rain's eyes were quickly drawn onto Ndume who was making those cries in his sleep as if he were having a bad dream. As Rain was about to walk over and soothe his friend, he was quite taken aback when Gregoire had unconsciously reached on over with his left arm and placed it onto Ndume's head, this notion seeming to have banish away the young gorilla's nightmare. Seeing the bigger ape's body instantly relax at the touch, Rain sat back down and couldn't help but be amused at the older chimpanzee.

When they were all but a bunch of younglings, Gregoire had always appointed himself to protect and watch over them within their small group. Being the oldest, the other four would often look up to him for guidance and if need be he was the one to settle the conflicts among themselves. Around the colony he was very well liked and proved to be a bright and upcoming leader in the eyes of the elders. His talents in scouting, tracking and knowledge about the forest was almost on par with even their best hunters. However, Gregoire and the others within their small group never saw him as such and instead treated him as a friend. A friend who is goofy, respectable, selfless, wise, and would do anything to protect them, even if it were shield them from nightmares. Rain couldn't help but admire and respect the older chimp for the qualities that he had.

Aside from Gregoire, Rain turned his attention to the two twins who were now making snoring sounds in their sleep. Michael and Ndume, the sons of his uncle Luca who were just like their sire, a bunch of fun loving jokesters. Always the mischievous duo in their group the twins would often play pranks and usually get them all into some kind of trouble just to get some laughs out of it. They would even go as far as to pester the two older chimps, Gregoire and Milo from time to time. Despite their infuriating tendencies these two are the life of the group, usually keeping the team motivated and lightening up their spirits when they were down. There is not one ape in the colony who does not know about the twins who would sometimes often cause trouble. In the end though after all those troubles those ape faces would always be replaced with a smile and that is what matters most to the duo.

After reminiscing about his friends Rain noticed that a few of them were missing from the room. After a brief moment it all started to come back to him and he remembered why they apes he was looking for were not there. Due to Milo's illness they had to give him some space, moving on out of the small room that the ape was in. The only ones that were allowed to stay with him was older brother and father. Sighing, Rain wondered to himself if he should go check up on them. Deciding on what to do Rain got up quietly so as not to disturb the others who were still sleeping, walked out of the room, to go and check up on both Milo and Blue-Eyes. Before he left though, he turned back to take a glance at his father, or rather foster father. Rain frowned inwardly as he watched the older ape sleep, feeling a boiling anger spreading from within him. Letting out a shuddering breath he quickly turned away and left the room.

Entering into the dark hallway, Rain squinted his eyes as they adjust in the dark. If he remembered correctly they had only moved just around the corner from where Milo and Blue-Eyes were at. Feeling his way through the human place he finally located the room that contained the two chimps and entered quietly. First he poked his head inside to find both the ape brothers still asleep and off to the side was their father and his king - Caesar. Making his way in quietly Rain walked on over towards the two brothers and observed them. Milo, from what he could tell seemed to be doing a lot better before as of yesterday. The sick chimpanzee was not making those horrible noises when he was breathing and his face was very relaxed, not so strained, while he slept on his side. Knowing that his friend was doing well now, the tension that Rain had been feeling was slowly ebbing away from him.

Why did his friend had to get sick like this? Why did Milo have to suffer the endless jokes and pains from all the other apes just to make them smile or pacify their own stresses. Even going as far as to hide his own illness so that no one would worry about him. Rain frowned at the thought of how Milo, who is the most empathetic and kind hearted one within their group would suffer like this? It was not fair, he deserved so much better than to get sick and almost die from it. Rain remembered when Thade and his gang had attacked him, told him those truths which prompted him to fight back. After he was stopped by his friends he of course ran away the events, ashamed and confused at what he had done and had learned. In the end Milo was the first one to have found him in solitude, stayed with him, comforted him and had tried to help him until they all got back home. The chimpanzee had also followed him out into the forest and because of that he was now recovering on this bed. "I'm sorry," Rain breathed apologetically at the sleeping chimpanzee and patted his shoulder softly. Rain had hated and admire those traits from Milo, he only wished that Milo would once in a while, let them all know that he needed help too.

Letting his gray silver eyes wander up to the bigger chimp who was sleeping in a sitting position next to Milo is of course Blue-Eyes, whose torso rose and fell gently while he breathed. Blue-Eyes, oldest prince within the colony and a special kind of ape given that he was the only one within the colony to be born with different eye colors, until Rain himself came into existence. If Gregoire was the older brother of their small group of five then Blue-Eyes was the epitome of big brother to them. The older chimpanzee would usually keep a watchful eye on their small group, knowing exactly when and where they were at all times to the point where the twins questioned if Blue-Eyes' eyes can see through everything. Blue-Eyes was for the most part usually silent, even among other apes who were of his age. He was more often seen as a lone ape who would stare off into the distance, as if he could see something that they could not. Rain had heard that Blue-Eyes had joined the battle a long time ago and from other rumors, that the prince had lost a very dear friend from it. Which explains why Blue-Eyes no longer laughed or smiled much anymore. However that did not stop the blue eyed chimpanzee to be a big brother and protector to both he and Milo. Despite this, there are those rare occasions where Blue-Eyes has hinted to the apes his fun side which only Milo can bring it out of the older chimp from time to time.

Looking between the two brothers Rain noticed that Blue-Eyes had his hand wrapped around Milo's just like Gregoire. Rain couldn't help but see the similarities between the two older chimps who are both leaders and guardians in their own right. While looking at the joined hands Rain felt a deep pang within his chest. Reaching out slowly he was about to place his own hand over both Blue-Eyes' and Milo's but he quickly stopped himself and withdrew his arm. He did not deserve this connection with them, he was not even of their blood. He is an outcast among them like Thade and the others said, he looked different, he was a bonobo and they, are chimpanzees. Letting out a weary sigh, Rain closed his eyes tightly, trying to not let his this deep sense of anger and sadness take over. Opening up his silver gray eyes slowly, Rain looked up and stared at the two chimp brothers, envying the close bond that they have.

Taking a step back Rain decided to leave the two to go dwell on the emotions raging within him. While doing so however something within the one section of the room had caught his eyes. Making his way on over towards the object, Rain noticed that it was the mirror that the human woman had shown to them yesterday evening. He remembered the twins fussing over it, excited and letting out a few whoops as they took turns looking at themselves, gaining a few chuckles from among their little group. Milo and Gregoire on the other hand were just fascinated with it and tried to understand how it worked. Then came the time when they were suppose to leave the room so that Milo may get his rest, so he never got the chance to clearly look at it. Now that he had the object within his hands, he could now see what the fuss was all about.

This was so much different that staring at the surface of a lake or any kind of water in general. What the mirror showed was so much more clearer and now Rain can see what he really looked like at least to the other apes who were around him. What he saw was a bonobo and not a chimp as Thande had so much told him. Rain peered down and looked at his eyes, eyes that were beautifully silver gray. He he then moved on over to his skin tones and noticed that although they were a darker shade than normal chimps his skin was of a lighter color than the regular bonobos that were about. Along with his skin tone his fur were the colors of the different shades of charcoal, ranging from black to light gray around his body. When he pulled the mirror slightly further away from him he noticed that he had his mouth open slightly in almost a slack-jaw like state that showed off the lower parts of his ivory fangs. He glared intently at the mirror and the ape within it did the same, giving him an almost evil look.

No wonder the other apes around the colony nervously looked at him. With his silver gray eyes and glare he did look menacing but that was not all the reason why they were afraid of him. He did not know why but he was suddenly very angry, angry that he grew up not knowing who and what he was, not knowing what those hurtful words meant when he was younger and most of all at being lied to. Gently he set the mirror back onto the ledge of the window sill and heaved out a deep breath through his nose. Deep down though, underneath all that anger, frustration and hatred was fear. A fear of not knowing who he really was, a fear of not being able to know his real parents, a fear of rejection, a fear of loss but most of all, a fear of being alone in the world. Who was he within their group? What was his purpose? Gregoire had those great leader qualities the twins are able to spread happiness and Milo was able to heal others but what about him? Who was he to them? Rain slowly sat down and lowered his head into his arms as those thoughts overwhelmed him. However a hand was placed onto his back, causing him to let out a small gasp in surprise. Lifting his head up, Rain turned around slightly to see who was behind him and was quite surprised to see Caesar standing there, eyes full of concern. Rain frowned at himself, his self loathing must have woken up Caesar and he quickly turned to fully face the chimpanzee and raised his hand up. "I'm sorry I woke you," Rain apologized while keeping his eyes downcast.

Caesar on the other hand did not swipe at the younger ape's held out hand. Instead he cupped the ape under the chin and slowly lifted Rain's face up towards him. "_What is wrong?_" Caesar signed, noticing an air of gloominess about the bonobo.

Shocked by this gesture, Rain quickly rubbed at his eyes while letting out a soft sniff before looking back up at his uncle and gave the older chimpanzee a smile. "_Nothing uncle Caesar, I am fine. Just came to see how everyone was doing,_" he gestured back, noticing the older chimp furrow his brows and frowning down at him.

Caesar knew better, noticing the young ape's bottom lip quiver quite a bit while signing. He wanted to know what in the world was going on with the young bonobo sitting in front of him, however he did not want to force the ape to tell him if he was not ready yet. Although, he had a speculation of what was going on with the young ape and instead he reached up, placed his hand behind Rain's head and brought their foreheads together. This notion had a immediate effect on the younger ape, calming him down while Caesar stood there until Rain had stop shaking and fully relaxed into his hold.

"Uncle Caesar?" Rain breathed quietly as he pulled his head away from the older ape, "Who am I?" he asked with a frown.

Caesar was quite taken aback by the sudden question from the young ape but he simply smiled in return. "You... Are... Family," Caesar answered simply.


	11. Meadows, Forests and Roads

"Caesar?" Malcolm called out quietly as he stood by the doorway, noticing the two apes standing at the other end of the bedside. The older ape glanced over towards him once before giving the younger bonobo a few pats on the shoulder and making his way on over.

"How... Is... Ape?" Caesar asked referring to his injured friend.

"He's fine, just needs rest," Malcolm reassured the chimpanzee king before placing his hands onto his hips and looked around himself.

"We need... To go... Home," Caesar spoke quietly, causing the man to turn his attention back towards him.

"I understand and we'll get you guys back to your home as soon as we can. It's just... Our vehicles won't fit all of you," Malcolm explained causing Caesar to frown.

"How... Many?" Caesar inquired.

Grabbing the bottom of his chin, Malcolm thought for a moment as he recounted the apes within his mind. "Six, at the most" Malcolm responded after a brief moment of silence, "it'll be a tight fit but we can fit six of you. The rest we will have to come back for, unless I can get Lemming to lend us one of their vehicles," he finished.

Caesar thought for a moment and nodded back at Malcolm. "Ask," Caesar said simply to which the man nodded in response before looking on over towards the bed.

"Do you want Ellie to come check up on him again?" Malcolm asked noticing Caesar glancing on over towards his youngest every now and then.

"Yes... Please..." Caesar answered looking up towards Malcolm once before eyeing his sick son once more. He felt Malcolm put a reassuring hand onto his shoulder and squeezed gently before he left them alone, leaving soft footsteps in his wake. Walking on over towards his two sons he placed both his hand onto their foreheads and rubbed their temples, gaining a tired groan from Milo, causing him to smile warmly down at the young ape. Looking up from his spot he could see Rain watching them and he beckoned the young bonobo over and pulled him in close to a hug with his sons as well. Now he needed to see how things will turn out later when they have to leave and venture back towards home.

...

Cinder hummed happily as she tended to the horses by the stables, giving them various portions of carrots and other kinds of vegetation that they all grew within the meadow. She, her friends and various of the other apes were tasked in feeding the livestock by the pens and or open fields. She did not mind it though due to it being one of her favorite jobs as she got to interact with the various animals that were kept there. There was a few hoots and Cinder turned slightly around to find that her friends were going to move on over towards the pens so that they could tend to the pigs. She gave a hoot back to signal that she was going to stay with the horses a little longer.

Setting her small bucket down Cinder looked up towards the darkening blue sky and wondered to herself about the conversation she had with her parents a long time ago. When she was a younger ape she had asked her mother why Rain had looked so different and not like them at all. At this question her mother had quickly shushed her and pulled her off to the side in case Rain was nearby. Her mother had then got her father and they explained everything to her saying that Rain was not their real son but the child of two other apes. At first she did not understand why Rain's parent's did not take care of him, she asked if was because his parents did not love him. However her mother sadly smiled down at her and explained that her older brother had lost both his mother and father during the ape and humans war. However despite how different he looked within their little family her parents said that they still love him very much as if he were their own. When she then questioned if they had told Rain any of this they sadly shook their heads at her, telling her that in due time they will but as of now she must never speak of any of this to her older sibling to which she reluctantly nodded. Despite agreeing to her parent's words she noticed that both her mother and father were still grief stricken as if she had done something wrong. Quickly apologizing Cinder tried to cheer up her parents and informed them that she still loved her big brother. Her mother merely smiled sadly at her once more and informed her that it was not her fault that both her parents were depressed and that's when she learned of another secret. A secret that Rain was not her only older brother.

Letting out a small sniff, Cinder leaned into the horse's neck and wiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. Oh how she wished that both humans and apes did not fight back then and instead lived in peace and harmony. Maybe then, she would have met her oldest sibling and knew how he was like, but in this world, nothing is as you would want them to be. Letting out a small sigh, Cinder looked up at the animal in front of her and gently patted it's neck. "What would have you have done?" she asked the chestnut colored horse, gaining a small nicker in reply. Smiling sadly, Cinder straightened out the animal's mane and look over towards her right, noticing some chimpanzees making their way into the forest. That was rather strange, all the apes out here were suppose to be working on the gardens and feeding the animals. The only ones who did not do these were the guards, whom patrolled the area, keeping any dangerous animals out, or did some hunting on small game. Turning around to look at the others who were busying themselves with the other animals, Cinder let her eyes wander on back towards the forest.

Slowly, Cinder made her way towards the forest's edge and stood by it pondering if she should follow the chimpanzees. Taking in a deep breath she made her decision and decided to follow the other apes, curious as to why they had entered the woods. While she tread on, Cinder could not help but glance back to see if any of the other apes had seen her or had followed her. Relieved that none of that occurred, she kept her pace and traversed the winding paths that spread deeper into the forest. It was not long though before she could hear various whooping sounds and calls from up ahead. Quickly taking to the tree tops, Cinder moved through them silently and watched as many of the chimpanzees from the colony were gathered into a big group and were all preparing spears and other various things such as knives, nets and cages? Furrowing her brows Cinder wondered why they were all making all these things within the woods and not within the colony. Curiously she moved on over to another section and watched as many of the apes talked among themselves, letting off hoots of laughter every so often. Seeing that they were all just doing nothing in particular, Cinder was about to leave when something caught her eyes. Just over yonder, behind some fallen tree logs were several chimps who stood guard around another individual. Upon closer inspection Cinder's eyes widened when she noticed that the other ape's hands and feet were both bound and he was laying on his side.

Letting a small gasp escape her lips, Cinder quickly ducked around the tree that she was in and pressed her back into it, placing a hand over her heart. She knew that chimp, he looked like one of the newer apes that were introduced just not that long ago. Why would he be tied up by the others? Did something happen? Whatever it was, it must have not been good to have him ended up like that. However something still did not seem right to her, the masses of apes, mainly chimps, making spears. Tying down one of the newer apes and having guards around him did not set well with her. She had to inform someone, maybe on of her uncles about this. Nodding to herself, Cinder quietly swung back through the trees and made sure that no one saw her.

Reaching the edge of the forest Cinder landed with a soft rustle atop of some fallen leaves. Taking a glance back making sure she was not followed she stepped out of the boundary of the forest and into the open meadow where most of the apes from the colony were. Turning around quickly Cinder suddenly ran right into another ape, letting out a small cry as she fell backwards.

"_What were you doing in the forest?_" the older chimpanzee signed as he looked down at the young chimp.

Calming herself, Cinder looked back up at the older male and noticed that he was one of the newer apes, the leader of the troops to be exact. Letting out a weary sigh, she stared up fearfully at the chimp and watched as he returned a quizzical look back at her.

"_Why are you so frightened? I won't hurt you, I promise. I just wanted to know why you were in the forest by yourself? It is not safe from what your leader has told me,_" Pankun signed to the young ape, wondering why she was so skittish.

"_Mushrooms..._" Cinder gestured slowly as she stood up while keeping her head low. "_I was looking for mushrooms,_" she explained quickly.

Mushrooms? Pankun thought to himself and looked around the young female and noticed that she had none with her. Shaking his head he heaved out a sigh, "_must not go alone into forest. If you wanted to go pick mushrooms you should have asked one of the ape guards to go with you,_" Pankun warned to which the young ape ducked her head again as if in shame.

"_Sorry,_" Cinder signed, still not making eye contact to which the older ape while she fidgeted on the spot.

Heaving out a sigh, Pankun shook his head, "come," he said to the young ape before turning around and walking off. Glancing back Pankun noticed the young ape turn to look at the forest once before she hurriedly followed him back towards the animal pens.

...

With a heave Charlie opened his eyes and tried to move, only remembering that both his arms and legs were still bound together. He must have dozed off after a while and this caused the chimp to let out an angry puff of air. Groaning Charlie pressed his head further into the soft grass beneath him until he felt something pressing into his shoulder, causing him to look up at it. He was met with the eyes of the particular soft spoken chimp earlier, who was looking down at him with concern.

"You hurt?" the ape asked.

Charlie frowned at the chimp and looked away from him. "No..." Charlie spoke up after a moment of silence, still feeling the presence of the chimp standing over him. A plate bearing fruits, vegetables and cooked meat slowly came into view causing him to look up at the ape.

"Must be hungry... Eat?" the ape asked.

Charlie gritted his teeth and looked away trying not to give into the temptations of the foods that were presenting themselves in front of him. However his stomach thought otherwise as it growled out loudly, causing him to frown at himself for being so weak willed. The other chimp bent down and moved him into a sitting position before sitting down in front with the plate of food within his arms. The chimp reached down and picked out a leaf of lettuce and offered it to him in which and took in and chewed slowly.

"Tykki" the ape spoke up suddenly as he fished out a grape, "my name... Tykki," he finished.

Charlie glared at the other but couldn't keep his angry stare for long. While observing the other he could see minor scars that decorated the chimps arms, legs and side, the ruffled fur patched on him and unkempt hair. Why did he look so... Damaged? The chimp turned to look at him and he averted his eyes elsewhere. "Charlie... That is... My name," he responded in kind. Turning back to look at the other he let his eyes wander on over those scars again. "Who did that... To you?" he asked in which the other ape slowly looked down at himself and sadly smiled. "They... Hurt you?" Charlie asked.

"Sometimes... When I... Do not... Do something... Right," Tykki responded with a smile. "Do not... Worry... They don't hurt... Too much," the other ape reassured him to which Charlie's brows furrowed in concern.

"Tykki!" a familiar voice bellowed out once more, causing the sleeker ape to duck his head slightly and turn around to face the approaching ape.

Charlie watched as the chimp from before approached them, glaring down at his caretaker and then eyed him suspiciously.

"_What are you doing to our captive?_" the bigger ape questioned.

"_Feeding him... He hasn't eaten yet and it has been a while,_" Tykki signed back getting a smack on the head from the bigger ape.

"You were... Suppose to... Make nets... Not feed... Him," the bigger chimp growled while Tykki whimpered and lowered his head in submission. The chimp turned to look back at the captive and glared down at him not liking the way the other ape was staring up at him with those defiant eyes.

How could a fellow ape treat another like this it was wrong and Charlie for one did not like this. As his lips were pulling back slowly he noticed Tykki off to the side how placed a hand over his chest and slowly shook his head from side to side. Taking in a deep breath, he settled back down and looked away from the other ape who turned his attention back to the smaller ape.

"_Finish what you are doing here and then get back to making those spears. If I see you not doing your task again I'll beat you again, understand?_" the chimp signed angrily turning his head just as the others brought in a big cage.

Tykki merely nodded in response to the bigger chimp's orders and threat. With a grunt the bigger chimp stalked off towards the others. The chimp then directed the others to place the cage into a corner before he and the others approached Charlie. They hefted him up and tossed him into the cage before tightly bounding the doors with several layers of rope and other sorts of makeshift locks that they've invented.

Tykki watched as one of the chimps quickly cut the ropes that bounded Charlie's arms and legs before he hopped back as the caged chimp stood up quickly and tried to undo the ropes and locks. Satisfied that the chimp was not leaving anytime soon they all left and Tykki was alone once more with Charlie who was now placed within a cage. Picking up the plate of food, Tykki meandered on back over towards the caged chimp and squeezed the plate through the wooden bars.

"Do they... All treat you... Like this?" Charlie whispered, making the other look up at him. It was as if the other ape was going to say something to him but instead merely smiled sadly at him and shook his head slowly.

"You should eat..." he spoke softly while avoiding eye contact.

Charlie sighed and looked down at the wooden plate of food that was given to him. Being unbounded only to be put within a cage was not fun as it brought up bad memories for him. However this was much better as he was now able to use his legs and arms and being tied down was actually cramping up his limbs. Reaching down he took the plate of food and started to eat while he watched the other chimp leave him be. He wished he could have done something for the fellow chimp but as of right now he was in no position to do anything... That was until he found out a way to set himself free and locate the others. For now he will have to bide his time.

...

Back at the colony Pimu entered Maurice's hut with some of his able apes, glowering down any of the healers who looked his way while he walked about. "Where... Is he?" Pimu demanded to one of the apes who took a step back timidly and pointed towards the back of the hut. Pushing his way though Pimu finally found the older orangutan tending to one of the ape scouts. The scout looked up on over towards him and indicated with a nod to the orangutan about Pimu's appearance. The two signed to each other before Maurice made his way on over.

"_Is something wrong?_" Maurice questioned the frowning chimp.

"_I have been searching all over for Caesar and yet he is not here. That is... Until a fellow chimpanzee had informed me about his sudden disappearance,_" Pimu gestured as his eyes darkened up at the red furred ape. "Where is Caesar... Maurice... Do not... Lie... To me..." Pimu growled while straightening up to his full height as the other apes within the hut watched on nervously gaining a few sneering chuckles from his own.

Maurice eyed the other apes within the open area, noticing their worried and hesitant looks. Closing his eyes and exhaling through his nose he had no choice but to inform Pimu about Caesar's absence lest he starts causing more trouble. He opened up his beady green eyes, staring into Pimu's fierce dark ones, "come..." he said simply as he lead the way into a secluded room where both he and Pimu could talk in private.

Pimu grunted to his own apes, informing them to wait while he goes and discuss things over with the orangutan. Making his way onward towards the small room he turned around and watched as the older orangutan lowered the cloth to block out the door so that they may sign in private.

"_What do you want to know Pimu?_" Maurice turned slowly to face the other.

"_I want to know why Caesar is not here with his fellow apes,_" Pimu signed eyes narrowing, "_and why he did not inform the rest of us about his departure,_" he finished.

...

Back at Gen-Sys, Caesar and the others watched as Malcolm and Alexander carefully placed Mumbles their injured bonobo scout into the front seat of one of the vehicles and made their way on over to help Milo into the back along with Blue-Eyes. He was glad that Malcolm was able to persuade the other humans into letting them borrow their cars even though the majority of them had disagreed of lending them out. However the human with the glasses had persuaded the other that they owed them - the apes, for the kidnapping and that lending their vehicles to Malcolm and company was the least they could do. Looking up at the sky, Caesar watched as the sky and noticed that it must be about mid afternoon. He just hoped that Cornelia would forgive him for being gone for so long, she must be worried sick by now. Then again he would have to apologize to both Maurice and Luca for leaving them to take care of his responsibilities while he was gone. Letting out a sigh, he hopped into the vehicle that held his sons, Mumbles and had Malcolm as the driver. The others had hopped into the other two respective vehicles that were being driven by Ellie and Alexander. Soon they were off and were approaching the bridge that lead out of the city.

During the drive, Malcolm couldn't help but notice the tense air within the vehicle as he noticed Caesar and Blue-Eyes seeming to glare at one another since they've left the human city. "Ahem, so... How are the apes doing Caesar? It's been a while since we've came to visit," Malcolm spoke up.

"Apes... Are well..." Caesar answered not taking his eyes off of Blue-Eyes who defiantly stared back at him.

"Oh..." Malcolm responded simply as he noticed the chimpanzee starting to sign via mirror.

"_If you have something to say to me then say it,_" Blue-Eyes signed while grunting seeing his father lift up his lips slightly to bare his fangs.

"_What were you thinking son? I thought I have told you many a times. Think before you act,_" Caesar gestured.

"_I was thinking! Thinking about my little brothers! That they were taken from us, kidnapped by the humans who still wants to hurt us! What did you want me to do?_" Blue-Eyes shot back.

"_Father? Blue-Eyes?_" Milo signed in trying to calm both of them.

"_You should have waited for us. Waited for me!_" Caesar grunted. "_You endangered not only yourself but three others,_" he finished.

"_Wait? You want me to sit around and fiddle with my hands while the humans were doing who knows what to both Milo and Rain? No. I am not going to sit on by and let them do any harm to my family members father. That is why I decided that it would be best or me to go alone, go for help. I was not expecting company and I didn't have a choice but to bring the others along. Was it so wrong for me to go in and try to save my own brothers father? Do you doubt me? Do you not care if they live or die?_" Blue-Eyes responded gaining a growl from the older chimp who suddenly reached out and slammed both of their foreheads together, icy cold blue colored eyes staring into burning hazel colored ones.

"Do not! Question me! About whether or not! I care for their lives! You know well! I would do anything! To protect them!" Caesar rumbled.

"Then we... Agree," Blue-Eyes answered, catching Caesar off guard.

The two was quickly separated from each other by a smaller chimp who glared up at them, giving them disappointed looks "Enough!" Milo said aloud to his brother. "Stop!" he finished turning towards his father. "_You two are always fighting when when one thinks he is right or wrong. What's done is done. As long as we are all okay and together then whatever decisions that were made should not matter,_" Milo signed. "_Lets not fight with each other anymore. Lets just go home,_" Milo finished with a sigh as he plopped down between the two older apes.

Caesar glanced down at his youngest and closed his eyes as he turned his head away and thought on Milo's words. Opening back up his eyes he couldn't help but let a small sigh escape his lips as a smile drew itself onto his lips. Caesar reached on over and rubbed his youngest behind his head. "You... Are right... I am sorry," Caesar said softly as he led his eyes wander up towards his oldest still feeling the icy glare from Blue-Eyes. "_Forgive me, I was just... Very worried,_" Caesar apologized while his oldest son's shoulders rose and fell with his deep breathing. Caesar then noticed Blue-Eyes shaking his head as if to clear it before letting out a deep breath.

"Me too... I am sorry. I should not... Have said that," Blue-Eyes apologized to his father letting his eyes fall down towards the side. He hated himself right now, he had spoken out of line and should have just listened to his sire but instead he let his temper control him. During his bout of anger he saw that hurtful look his father gave him right before he quickly replaced it with anger. He knew that his father was angry with him not because he went on to save both Milo and Rain but because he put himself in danger as well. Slowly he raised his palm upwards towards his father and waited for his sire to forgive him for his sudden anger tantrum. Instead of a swipe on his palm, Blue-Eyes felt his father reach on over for his head and pulled both his and Milo's heads towards the older ape, placing all their foreheads together.

"Next time... Wait for me... Please," Caesar asked Blue-Eyes as he pulled back to look at him gaining a small nod in return.

Malcolm watched the trio in the back seat and let out a deep breath. That sudden outburst almost caused him to drive off the road but luckily he didn't and was able to stabilize the vehicle once more. Looking on over towards his right, he noticed the injured bonobo who had introduced himself as Mumbles keeping his attention elsewhere. Sighing Malcolm just hoped that, that was the last of their little family disagreement that they will be having while on the road.

...

In the vehicle behind Malcolm and company was Ellie and Nova who came along to transport the vehicle back to the others at Gyn-Sys. In the back seats were both Rocket and his adopted son Rain whom sat quietly while the two looked away from each other.

"Why capture the apes?" Ellie asked Nova as she followed her husband towards the bridge, noticing the vehicle jerking slightly off the road before stabilizing itself. She already knew why the apes were captured but she just wanted to make sure.

"If you've heard from Lemming already it was to procure a antidote, a cure of some sorts... For us," Nova responded.

"That's not why I am asking. I'm asking why did you guys just not come to us first? Prevent all this from happening," Ellie asked.

"I... I don't know..." Nova responded getting out a tired sigh from Ellie.

"Just... Don't do that anymore. If and that's only if there was a cure to be made and we needed the apes for it. We could have asked, we did not need to resort to kidnapping. That's just wrong," Ellie explained.

"I know it was really stupid of them..." Nova agreed but then again she hated herself because she should have stopped them.

"Whats done is done, lets not do any more of it in the future," Ellie said softly as she drove on and looked into the back mirror at father and son... She could not help but feel a bit sorry for the two as they sat in silence.

...

The last vehicle however was ridden in hoots and laughter as Alexander tried to keep his focus on the road. However that was hard to do when you had three juvenile apes sitting in the back, causing a ruckus as they pointed to everything and let out small hoots at every sight they saw. "This is going to be a long drive..." Alexander mumbled to himself.

"Sorry..." Andy apologized on the apes behalf to which the human quickly turned to him and told him that it was quite alright, saying something that they weren't as bad as the humans, gaining a small chuckle from Andy himself. Although that morning he did give the youngsters a lecture about leaving the safety of the colony and that they were lucky that Blue-Eyes had been with them and that he was sorely disappointed with their actions. However he was just glad that they were all right and that no one was hurt. Looking up at the darkening sky Andy just hoped that the colony was doing well and that nothing bad would happen to them.


	12. Reunions

"_He should have taken some of us with him!_" Pimu signed angrily at Maurice. "_If his son was taken by humans like you have said, then we should have gone with Caesar. So that we may attack all of them!_" Pimu signed.

"_This is why Caesar did not want to let anyone know. He wanted to confirm it first if it were indeed the humans who had turned against us before making any decisions. However from what we've learned it was just a small group of the humans who, supposedly, has no intention on wanting to hurt our own... Or so they say,_" Maurice explained.

"_Or so they say? Do they not realize that they are walking on a thin line on our peace treaty?_" Pimu growled while signing.

"_Like I have mentioned, it was just a small group of them and I believe they did or do not know about the treaty for both apes and humans,_" Maurice informed, trying to calm down the other ape gaining a scoff instead.

"_Humans will do anything for their wretched gain!_" Pimu spat as he glared off towards the side. "_When will Caesar and the others return?_" Pimu questioned.

"_I do not know... Hopefully soon,_" Maurice answered honestly gaining a glare from Pimu. The chimp let out an angry puff and made his way out towards the small room but before that the Pimu had stopped by his side and glanced slowly over towards him. Maurice noticed that Pimu was giving a look, a look of disgust before moving on. Turning around, Maurice followed the chimpanzee out towards the opening and watched as Pimu and his fellow chimps made their way out of the vicinity. Eyeing his healer, Maurice gave them all a reassuring smile, informing them to return back to their duties. Just then Luca entered the giant hut and curiously made his way on over towards him.

"_What's going on? Why did Pimu look so angry?_" Luca asked noticing the deep frown etching onto his friends face.

"_I told him,_" Maurice informed, "_I told him about the disappearance of Caesar and the others. Seems like he did not take it too well,_" he finished while Luca could not help but glance back at the entrance.

"_He is going to be trouble,_" Luca warned to which Maurice agreed with a nod. The gorilla gave his friend a sympathetic look before eyeing the ape scout in just the other room. "_I'm going to keep on watch, stay strong my friend,_" Luca signed as he gave the orangutan a few pats on the shoulder before lumbering out of the hut.

...

Pulling up to the trail that lead up towards the colony, everyone got out slowly and gave all their limbs a little stretch.

"_You stay in the car until we are ready to leave,_" Blue-Eyes signed to Milo who was just about to jump out of the vehicle himself.

"_What? Why?_" Milo signed back astonishingly while Blue-Eyes' lowered his eyelids and gave him a "you already know why" look. "_I'm... I'm not sick anymore!_" he pouted while his older brother only smiled and shook his head back at him causing him to cross his arms and sit back down onto the back seats.

"_I'll come get you when we are ready to go okay? In the meantime just stay here, you don't want father to make you sit there do you?_" Blue-Eyes signed as he patted his little brother on the shoulder once before making his way on over towards the others.

...

While on the way back towards the colony both Rocket and Rain had sat silently, pondering on what to say to the other as the scenery passed them on by. How would one speak to the other? They've have known each other for so long yet right now the two was finding it very hard to try and convey what they each wanted to say. On one hand Rocket honestly wanted to explain everything to his adoptive son. Tell him about his origins, where he came from, who his real parents were, why he was adopted. However on the other hand he believed that it was still too soon to inform the young ape about all of this. What if he was not ready for such a revelation? How would he cope with it? There were so many things that could go wrong but... That was just another excuse wasn't it? Letting out a tired sigh, Rocket let his green eyes wander on over towards the young bonobo who was sitting on the other side of the vehicle.

Rain on the other hand was tired of being left alone in the dark of who he was. He was very angry at the chimp whom he called father all his life but was he really angry at the older ape? Where was this burning sensation within his chest stemming from? There was so many questions he wanted to be answered and was waiting for the older chimp to give him just that, a clarity of what he truly was. Was it so much to ask? Then again he really did not know why his family was keeping this secret from him. Why were they hiding it? What was the point? Were they afraid of something, like the other apes who feared him for reasons he did not know? He didn't understand and maybe never will unless one of them speaks first. Feeling like he was being watched, Rain turned his head slowly and noticed his adoptive father staring at him with those sad longing look in his eyes. He had often caught the older chimp doing that from time to time and he couldn't understand why. Was he disappointed in him? Was something wrong with him? Why did his father look at him like this?

As the young ape turned to look at him Rocket's eyes locked onto Rain's. He couldn't help but feel as if he's staring at a once familiar friend whom he used to call brother. He couldn't lie to himself that when he had first learned that Koba bore a son, he wanted to exact his revenge on the scarred and injured bonobo. However that feeling went away when both he and Koba's child had seen each other. When both had laid eyes upon each other something within him clicked making forget about his revenge and instead drew him more closely towards the child. Before he knew it they were fighting with the humans once more and in that bout Koba had lost his mate. After that the scarred bonobo had gone after the humans who had taken his son and in turn lost his life in the process. Sighing Rocket looked away from the young ape and watched as the forest quickly came up into view.

...

"Thanks, for letting us borrow the car," Malcolm thanked Nova as he stood in front of her and eyed the apes from afar as they helped each other out of the vehicles.

"It was the least I... We can do... After causing so much trouble," Nova replied as she eyed the group of apes as well before turning back to Malcolm and company. "Are you guys going back to the city as well?" she asked.

"No, we're planning to stay out here for a couple of days before heading on back. Mainly to check on the dam to see if it's still functioning and to help out the apes if they require it," Ellie explained, "why what's up?" she finished as Nova fidgeted on the spot.

"Did you... Want to say?" Alexander asked suddenly causing Nova to quickly look up at him .

"No... I couldn't I..." Nova started not noticing the looks the other three were giving her.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'm sure the apes will warm up to you... Hopefully," Alexander joked.

"Alex!" Ellie scolded causing the young man to give her a wry smile.

"Well... Did you want to stay or not?" Alexander asked very bluntly.

Nova considered her options, letting her eyes wander on over to the vehicles behind her and then back up at the ape colony. The only reason she was here was just so that she could return the car back to Lemming and the others. However she had wanted to learn a bit more about the apes as she had grown quite fond of them somewhat. "I'll... I'll stay," she said quietly "but what about Lemming and the others..." she said softly.

"I've already got that covered," Malcolm piped up gaining the attention of all the others. "I've asked him that we might need your assistance while we were here, albeit he was very hesitant about it but understood that you were very fond of them. However if you did not decide to stay I did say that you would be back to them by evening today and that if you did not show up you were going to stick with us for about two to three days up here as we checked up on the dam," Malcolm finished.

"You spoke with Lemming already?" Nova asked astonished.

"It's really no big deal. Besides, we could use the extra pair of hands and another person whom the apes can trust," Malcolm informed. "And it seems like they've taken quite a liking to you," he finished as he tilted his head on over towards the young ones who were rough housing with one another.

"Well come on then, they're not going to wait for us," Alexander voiced aloud as he started to unload the vehicles.

"What... What are you doing?" Nova asked.

"Usually when we come for a visit we usually bring things for the apes that would help them out in their daily lives. It's not much, usually small medical things, books, toys, clothing, fabrics of some sort" Alexander named off as he hauled out another sack of objects.

"Do you need some help?" Nova asked.

"Nah, I got this," Alexander replied with a grunt.

"Do... Do others join you and your parents on trips like this?" Nova asked quietly making Alexander stop to look up at the trees as he thought for a moment.

"Usually there would be a team of us, my parents, me and like two to three others. There's a guy named Armand who would always join us, he's like the other person around who has any medical skills besides my mom. But yeah, there was always usually about five to six of us," Alex finished.

"Aren't you... Weren't you guys afraid?" Nova asked making Alex look at her.

"We're you afraid?" Alex asked Nova instead causing the woman looked away for a moment.

"I was..." Nova finally replied looking back to see Alexander give her a small smile.

"So was I but once I've come to know the apes, they became one of my greatest friends. Some of them not all of them mind you but some," he finished with a smile. "Anyways, lets get these things unpacked, we might need these equipment for the dam," Alex finished.

...

As soon as they reached the pathway that lead into the colony, Caesar was quickly greeted by many of the gorillas that stood sentry there. Among the gorillas was one in particular whom let out a bark for the others to make way. Luca emerged from the mass slowly approaching Caesar and the other apes that were with him.

"_Welcome home,_" Luca signed with a relieved smile.

"_Thank you old friend,_" Caesar responded noticing the gorilla's eyes traveling to where his sons were. Caesar stepped aside as the gorilla bounded on over towards his two boys and quickly pulled them into a great big hug. Amusingly the gorilla dropped his two sons and gave them each a hard smack atop of their heads, gaining a chuckle from all of them. Noticing Mumbles still being supported by both Rocket and Andy, Caesar turned to the gorillas and asked them to bring their injured friend into the colony, towards the hut where the healers were stationed. One of the gorillas stepped forward and quickly relieved Rocket and Andy of the injured bonobo and lead him into the colony.

"_Humans?_" Luca asked as he returned to Caesar's side and noticed the other group that was slowly approaching.

"_Yes, they are going to stay for a little bit again,_" Caesar answered before turning to his friend. "_Anything happen while I was gone?_" Caesar inquired to which Luca frowned slightly.

"_You might be better off asking Maurice,_" Luca informed as he watched the humans approach.

"_I will, thank you,_" Caesar signed as he moved on and entered the colony. His eyes scanned the almost empty colony and knew that many of the apes had gone off to the meadows. Letting out a hoot, Caesar waited for a moment and then he saw his beloved emerging from the teaching center. He couldn't help but smile as Cornelia rushed on over towards him and quickly pulled him into a powerful hug.

"I heard. Everything from. Maurice," Cornelia whispered as she held onto Caesar, burying her head into his chest. Lifting her head up she quickly looked around the both of them and then looked up at her mate. "Where are. Our sons?" She asked to which Caesar slowly let his gaze wander on over towards Maurice's hut.

...

Upon entering the great colony Blue-Eyes noticed that most of the apes were gone, save a few of them and many of the young must all probably be out by the meadows he concluded. Noticing the slight addition of weight to his side, Blue-Eyes looked down and noticed his younger brother leaning onto him slightly for support. Blue-Eyes couldn't help but frown at Milo's condition, even though the humans had said that he was doing quite a lot better the young ape was still weak from whatever he's just recovered from. Looking back Blue-Eyes watched as his father was still speaking to his uncles, leaving it to him to bring his brother to a resting place. "Come," Blue-Eyes spoke softly as he lead Milo on over towards the hut. He personally would have liked it if his little brother was resting within his own bedding but the younger chimpanzee was in no condition to do any strenuous climbing as of yet, since it was located at near the top of the great tree. As soon as they had entered the hut, the two were quickly surrounded by the healers who took them into one of the empty rooms. After explaining to the healers about Milo's condition they all gave him a knowing nod and left the two brothers alone, not before informing Blue-Eyes that Milo would need his rest. Blue-Eyes watched his little brother as the younger ape sat onto the makeshift bedding and looked up at him expectantly. "_I have to go now,_" Blue eyes informed him.

"_Do you have to go? Can't you stay?_" Milo signed to his older brother not wanting to be alone.

"_I promise I'll be back soon. There are some things I need to go patch up with and you need your rest,_" Blue-Eyes signed back to his little brother. "_Besides, I won't be gone too long from you,_" Blue-Eyes reassured his younger brother with a warm smile as he rubbed the other ape's head who grunted in protest.

"Fine!" Milo grumbled while he crossed his arms in a pout but slowly opened his mouth in a tired yawn. "_I guess I am a little tired,_" Milo finished while he lowered himself onto the the bedding. "Are you mad at me?" Milo asked quietly, causing Blue-Eyes to look down at him.

"Why, would you ask that?" Blue-Eyes questioned to which Milo shrugged his shoulders.

"For getting captured... For getting sick. For making both you and father come after me," Milo responded with a frown.

Blue-Eyes smiled and rubbed the younger chimp's head slowly, "_no, all of that was not your fault. I would never be mad at you. Unless you did something stupid, then I might get mad at you,_" Blue-Eyes joked, causing the younger ape to smile.

"_I think I am going to sleep now,_" Milo signed slowly with a yawn as he made himself comfortable.

"Then take a good long rest and I will see you soon," Blue-Eyes whispered while giving Milo a few soft pats on the head before taking his leave.

Standing outside of the hut, Blue-Eyes stretched his limbs and grimaced a bit as his skin pulled on his wounds. It was getting rather irksome that these scars that he got from that mountain lion was not healing fast enough. However that was how healing scars worked. It took nearly a few weeks for the wounds he got from the bear to fully heal over. Looking down to the side, Blue-Eyes was quite surprised to see that Rain was sitting by himself. Tilting his head, Blue-Eyes decided to approach the lone bonobo and sat down beside him.

"W_here are the others?_" Blue eyes asked as he glanced around.

"_Michael and Ndume are in trouble with auntie Xena and had to leave. Gregoire also had to go to his mother as well, by the teaching center over there,_" Rain pointed out to the older chimp.

"_What about you? Isn't you mother over there by the teaching center as well?_" Blue-Eyes asked seeing the strain face on the bonobo.

"_She..._" Rain started to sign but stopped himself, not knowing what to say or what to do. "_She's not..._" Rain started again but dropped his hands and instead closed his eyes and gnashed his teeth together.

Noticing the young ape's strained features, Blue-Eyes put a reassuring hand onto the younger ape's shoulder. "It's okay... You don't have to tell me now. Let's just be happy that we are home," Blue-Eyes said softly to cheer up the young bonobo.

"Home..." Rain whispered as he opened his eyes to look up at the older chimpanzee.

...

As soon as he heard about Caesar's return, Pimu stood up from his platform a few paces away and watched as his noble king entered through the gates along with the others. "Caesar has returned, brothers," Pimu said aloud as he jumped off of the stony ledge and approached his king whom was being surrounded by various other despicable ape kind. As soon as he approached his king and queen he gave them both a respectable bow before greeting the two, "Caesar, Cornelia," Pimu started getting acknowledge by the two chimps. Looking back up at them Pimu couldn't help but let a frown show on his face as he turned towards his king, "_I have heard a lot of things had happened to you and your sons my king, are you well?_" Pimu asked whilst signing.

"_Yes, thank you for your concern,_" Caesar signed back noticing the group of chimps behind Pimu, getting a strange feeling from the group.

Just as Pimu was going to ask more, his dark green eyes sighted the humans entering the colony, causing his lips to transition itself into a small snarl. "_Humans? Here?_" Pimu letting his gaze fall back onto Caesar.

"_Yes, humans are going to be here,_" Caesar answered. "_They will be staying again,_" he informed.

"_But they took your son!_" Pimu pointed out.

"_Not them... Well one of them did but we are keeping our eyes on her,_" Caesar signed as he turned to look at the human woman who had just entered through the gates along with the others before turning back Pimu, giving the other chimp a curious look. How did Pimu get all of these information when he had only sent the scouts to inform Cornelia, Luca, Maurice and a few selected others about the situation? Deciding to deal with it later Caesar kept himself going about the humans. "_They are not to be harmed. They come in good tidings, to help us as well as do their human work up by the falls,_" he finished explaining.

Pimu glared at the humans before eyeing his leader taking it all in. "_Very well Caesar, if you say so. However my apes will keep an eye on them in the meantime, you should go rest,_" Pimu cautioned whilst making eye contact with Caesar.

With that said and done, both Cornelia and Caesar watched as Pimu and his followers walked away from them. Caesar on the other hand turned towards his mate and held her once more before letting her go.

"_Come, I am going towards Maurice's hut, our sons will be there,_" Caesar informed to which Cornelia nodded and followed.

When the two older chimps reached the hut, Cornelia sighted her oldest with her honorary son and quickly rushed on over towards them. Caesar watched as his mate reprimanded their oldest at first before she pulled the blue eyed chimp into a strong hug. As Caesar approached he watched the two and waited patiently for his mate to finish her smothering of their first born before she let go and gave their son a kiss on the forehead. Cornelia then went on first into the hut while Caesar looked back to both his son and Rain before he gestured to them, telling them to be safe and followed his mate inside.

...

Maurice watched over the now sleeping Milo, turning to look up when he heard someone enter the room. Smiling at the two faces Maurice stretched out a welcoming hand to both Caesar and Cornelia, welcoming them in. "_How are you and the other apes?_" Maurice asked Caesar as he watched both parents going over to their youngest first before turning to face him.

"_The others and I are well... Well most of us,_" Caesar answered as he waived his hand over Milo and then out towards Mumbles who was situated within just a few rooms away.

"_So I have heard,_" Maurice replied with knowing nod as he watch Cornelia checking up on her child. "_Something tells me that you are not here just to check on your son,_" Maurice signed as he stood next to his friend.

"_While I was away. Did anything happen?_" Caesar asked.

"A few things," Maurice answered while breathing out a sigh. "_Mainly just trying to keep your sudden disappearance at a low key so that the other apes don't panic, other than that it went rather well,_" he informed his friend. "_One ape in particular did not take a liking to your disappearance though,_" Maurice finished.

"Pimu..." Caesar breathed quietly as he eyed his mate and sleeping son, that explains a lot he thought.

"_Pimu has been rather... A bit unstable recently, more so now than before... Since the inclusion of the new apes. He does not like them... At all, mainly for reasons but I just don't get his sudden... Detest in them,_" Maurice signed.

"_Well he did speak out during the council about allowing the foreign apes a place to stay here,_" Caesar signed in.

"_He fears that we would deplete our resources,_" Maurice gestured.

"_In that instance he might be right, however we have come across this problem before and just as before we will find a way to work it out,_" Caesar explained. "_With the assistance of our human friends we have learned many a things to keep ourselves from going hungry. We've learned farming, how to keep livestock and to preserve our resources. Now since we've learned that we only need to apply it yet again,_" Caesar finished while heaving out a sigh.

"_Of course my friend but not all apes can see the big picture yet remember. These kinds of things takes some time, however..._" Maurice began.

"_You feel that is not the source for Pimu's strange behavior,_" Caesar finished for the orangutan who merely looked down at him with a concern face suggesting what he thought was true before he looked away.

"_I just have a bad feeling about this,_" Maurice answered, turning back to look down at Caesar. "_It is good to know you are doing well Caesar, please do be careful as I have other matters that needs tending to. I will check up on your son soon,_" Maurice finished as he turned around to leave.

As Caesar watched his friend leave he looked down at the ground and couldn't help but agree with the older orangutan as well, fearing something terrible might happen soon. Letting out a heave, Caesar turned around and walked back on over towards his mate and child, sitting down by Cornelia's side and pulled her in close.

...

"Are you alright?" Rain questioned Blue-Eyes who seemed to be squinting in pain from the hug he got from his mother earlier.

"_Don't underestimate the strength of a mother,_" Blue-Eyes joked as he looked down at the gray eyed bonobo who merely stared back up at him blankly.

"Right..." Rain replied after a moment as he gave a small smile while looking down to the side.

"Rain?" a small voice called out quietly, catching the attention of the two apes.

As the younger of the two apes stood up, another chimp slowly made her way on over towards them. Blue-Eyes stood back and watched as his honorary aunt - Ari, carefully took Rain's face into her hands and turned him this way and that, checking him for any injuries before she quickly pulled the young bonobo into a hug. Smiling at the two Blue-Eyes took another step back and decided to give them a bit of privacy for their reunion.

"I was so worried for you," Ari whimpered, letting a few tears escape her eyes, as she held onto her child and could feel the younger ape reaching up to hug her back. When she had heard about the news of her son's kidnapping she was so devastated. However now, all was well and was just glad that her two boys returned homed safely. Pulling herself away she looked down at her son, "_do you hurt anywhere?_" she signed, getting a slow head shake in return. "_Then are you hungry? I can grab some food for you if you would like?_" she suggested, getting another head shake. Instead the bulky bonobo surprised her by walking up to her and pulled her into a hug once more.

"If it is all right... Can you... Can you just hold me like this? For a little while?" Rain asked quietly in a shaky voice.

Ari couldn't help but let a warm smile spread across her lips as she reached around the young bonobo and embraced him once more. "Of course... You are my son. I will do anything for you," she whispered.


End file.
